The Ki To Love
by FritoRay
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta fall in love, but will Frieza take it away like he did Vegeta's childhood? Multi-chapter story that entails romance and action. There is sexual content along with some crude language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! So this is my first post. It's a multi-chapter story and I already have quite a bit written, so updates should happen every few days. I am a college student, so sometimes I might become a little inconsistent with my postings, but trust me I will not leave this story hanging. I have it planned out until the end. Keep in mind, the characters may become a little out of character or do something that they clearly shouldn't be able to, but that's by design. I hope you enjoy my story. If you have questions or concerns please PM me! I like constructive criticize, but please don't PM or comment if your intentions are purely to be rude. Let me know if you enjoy my story! I would really love to hear your thoughts!

disclaimer: I don't own anything of DBZ or its characters

-FritoRay

Chapter one: Adventure

She was running through the forest, noticing nothing but blurs of green, pink, and orange. She focused on the pounding of her heart along with her fast and uneven breathing. Bulma was positive that the gravity here was stronger, but wasn't sure how much stronger. Sweat was dripping down her back, but she couldn't force herself to stop running quite yet. She wasn't even sure what she was running from, but hearing that loud growl had been enough to scare her. Bulma glanced behind herself to see if anything was following her. She was debating whether or not to stop running, until she somehow flipped and thumped down into the dirt and grass. Looking up, she noticed the cause of her wipe out; a vine swinging violently back and forth. Catching her breath, she looked around to see only the sun nearing the horizon. "The colors here are weird!" She thought out loud. Although she didn't want to believe it, she had to accept that she was stuck here for the night. "Thank kami for my capsules!" Bulma eagerly opened her capsule container and looked for the appropriate item. After only moments of searching she found her house capsule and threw it to the ground where a small house appeared. She took a deep breath "I am Bulma Briefs, and I will be perfectly fine!" She repeated this mantra over and over while dusting off her knees. She surveyed the area, looking for a threat, but saw nothing but trees and other plants that she couldn't remember ever seeing before. Finally deciding there's not much else to do, she walked into her capsule house to settle in for the night. The first thing she did was walk into the bathroom to look in the mirror... She looked horrifying! Her long hair was knotted beyond a brushes ability, her face was covered in little scratches from running through the forest, her clothes were torn and ripped in various areas, and she was covered in a layer of sweat mixed with dirt. She quickly got into the shower and scrubbed until her skin felt raw. She was mentally making a list of things to do. Firstly, she needed to make contact with her father who would be extremely worried. Second, she needed to somehow get the navigator off of her space ship and see if it's working. Third, she needed to set up her laboratory table. She was not happy with the way things started out. Her father would flip if she didn't make contact soon! She wished her ship hadn't landed so roughly; she was scared that her transmitter was broken. She wouldn't know until tomorrow though, there's no way she's going back to her ship to make contact tonight! Looking back, she still couldn't figure out what made all of her ships gadgets go hay wire... Was it this planet? Was she even on the right planet? Ugh! "Why do I always get into these situations?!" She shouted, stomping her wet foot, while turning off the shower. She dried off, got dressed, and reached for her hair brush. After brushing out her blue locks she glanced out the window, "huh, weird it looks like there's two moons…" She knew this planet was said to be weird and unpredictable, but two moons hardly seemed like a reason to be scared of it. She remembered when her and her father first decided to come.

*flash back*

"Dad we've researched it for months! And where's your sense of adventure? Who knows what we could find! Think of the resources and beings that could be there!"

Her father looked apprehensive and thoughtful. He wasn't sure what drew his daughter to that planet, but usually her instincts were correct. He couldn't shake what he had heard about the planet though. "Bulma dear, I know it sounds very intriguing, but I've heard it could be dangerous! Many people don't return from their missions and lose radio connection once on the planet!"

She thought long and hard about how to take precautions. I suppose we could take a crew and maybe even have a full sized ship waiting near the planet while a smaller ship goes to scope out the planet first. That could work!

"What if we took a crew and took a full ship and kept it right outside the gravitational pull of the planet and then one person can take a single seated ship from the docking area and go in first!" She knew that her father wanted to go and that more than likely he would take the bait, which he did after adding a few more safety gadgets and plans. Within the month they were ready for take-off on another father, daughter adventure. Although her father didn't like it, Bulma had insisted on being the one to take the leap and land on the planet first. She was so excited for some reason.

*end flash back*

Well, with no way back to the ship tonight she couldn't contact her father. She hoped he would stick to their agreement. She told him not to come looking for her before the first day! Bulma wanted to have time to set up and figure things out before her father rushed in. Besides, she had her capsules that had enough resources to last her for a few months. She went to bedroom and laid down, thinking of all the possibilities this planet held for her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So just to let everyone know, Vegeta is a little out of character in this story, although I do try to keep him slightly grumpy. In this story he has had more time away from Frieza and his situation is a little different so I think it would be reasonable to make him happier. I hope you enjoy my story! Please leave a review if you have the time.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters

CHAPTER 2: blasted human!

He felt something... Something different. An energy that was coming to his planet. He relaxed his muscles and mind hoping to heighten his senses. He felt a small vibration... Like a crash of some sort! His eyes shot open and he took off in the direction that he had sensed it from. The air smelled the same to him, but he still had a ways to go before he reached the suspected crash area. He lowered his ki hoping to have the option of a surprise attack if any sort of threat were here. He smelled smoke and sensed a ki ... Pathetically low. "Hmm... That's low enough to be a rodent!" He thought. Then the ki of a solid 7 kicked up to a 9. It kept changing numbers between 7, 8, and 9. This is weird... He knew ki's only jumped around like that in times of distress. He finally saw what he had been looking for, a round ship of sorts! It made a crater in the ground and was smoking profusely. The ki he felt was close. He followed it, but it was not what he expected! A blue haired woman was running for her life from... Well from nothing!

He followed her, making sure she didn't notice him. He smirked "ugh a pathetic human! Let's see if she even makes it one night in this forest!" After watching her run and stumble over a vine, he heard her speak "the colors here are weird!" What? These colors aren't weird! He hovered a little closer still just watching her. He was so intrigued for some reason... She spoke again "thank kami for my capsules!" What is this blasted human talking about?! Who's kami? She fumbled around with a little silver box while her hair blew in the wind. What a weird color of hair! Certainly no saiyan!

He watched as she threw something onto the ground and a house popped up! What in the bloody hell?! He couldn't help but get a little closer. With darkness setting in, he felt comfortable landing on the ground and watching her inside her pop up home. She disappeared from the window almost immediately. He walked around to find another window, where he watched her wince at herself in the mirror. He saw her turn on a shower and instantly felt like he should look away while she striped down. With his back to the blue haired human he wondered, "why should I care if I spy?! This blasted human is on my planet!" Turning back around, he waited for her to come back into view. A few minutes later he heard her yell to herself. "Why is she talking to herself?!" He thought. When she came into view again she was in a towel about to get dressed and he couldn't help but stare at the way she moved and generally looked. He was so interested in her actions, but he wasn't sure why. He heard her comment about having two moons and chuckled to himself with a smirk. This pathetic human knows nothing about my planet! Why is she here? Alone? He knew he should return back to the castle, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to watch this fascinating blue haired woman.

When he saw her nestle into a bed he decided to settle up in one of the trees by her pop up house and watch her some more. His last thought as the night grew darker was "why would this blue haired woman come to planet Vegeta?!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Next chapter will be up today!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters

CHAPTER 3: The Nerve.

Bulma woke up feeling well rested, but slightly sore. "Huh! I wonder if the gravity is causing this soreness." She speculated. She stretched her body out and got dressed in her black tights and tactical yellow vest. It had many pockets with small tools and gadgets. She slipped on her boots and decided a quick breakfast was needed before a long day of salvaging parts from her ship. After eating eggs and toast, Bulma grabbed a book bag that she often used when in the field. It contained medical supplies, tools, and gadgets. She added a few waters and protein bars just to be safe.

When she got outside she realized that this planet really was beautiful. It's colors were so bright and she couldn't help but look around in awe. She finally headed off to find her ship. She was lost in thought about how to get the transmitter and other things she's needed when the feeling of being watched hit her hard. She stopped and looked around, of course seeing nothing, but she continued on cautiously. The journey felt long and she knew the gravity was getting to her, so she took breaks every now and then. She finally got to the ship and stared at it, feeling kind of sick. Ugh! The parts are spread all over how am I supposed to carry these back to my house?! She immediately located the transmitter, not only would this tell her father she's alive, but it would also give exact coordinates to her location! It was a little bent up, but it seemed to be working. So she left the transmitter to do its job while she worked on gathering other important parts.

She was focused on removing her radio from the dash of the ship, losing track of time. She continued to work until she felt sweat dripping from her head. Giving out an exhausted sigh she sat back and drank some of her water and nibbled on a protein bar. She knew she had been at it for quite some time by how far the sun had moved. She got back to work. While trying to pull the radio out of the dash she felt it loosen and pulled even harder, grunting while pulling, and finally it came loose! She flopped back and felt a bad sting on her arm and wrist. When she looked at her arm she saw a long slice that immediately filled with blood and spilled out. "Ugh!" She sighed in horror. She wasn't big on blood even though she could handle it, she just preferred not to. The ships twisted metal piece beside the radio must have been what sliced her! This cut was surprisingly bad. She pulled out her medical kit trying not to care that blood was all over her outfit. She grabbed the gauze trying to cover the cut, but her hand wasn't big enough. While struggling to hold the gauze in place a shadow appeared in front of her feet. She looked up to see a strange man standing there.

He looked angry, smirking at her with his arms crossed. "Who are you?!" She said confidently. He looked shocked for a moment, but then calmly said "I'm Vegeta, the saiyan prince. Who are you woman?" Huh, Vegeta... A prince?! Where did she hear that saiyan word before? "I'm Bulma, and usually I would love to chat, but I'm currently busy trying not to bleed to death!" She shot at him. His black hair was weird, it stuck straight up and back. His eyes were onyx and his body appeared tone. He seemed to smirk even more before saying "woman, that wound is nothing compared to the ones I get! Here!"

He squatted beside her and took the gauze. He looked very contemplative. I wonder what he's thinking? Bulma was really distracted by his touch. She didn't expect to see anyone. After wiping at her arm he grabbed her water bottle that had been left out and poured it on the wound. "Ow! You jerk how about some warning next time!" She snapped. He just chuckled and continued to wipe her wound. "You're going to need to close the wound. I can do it for you, but it will hurt a weak human like you, woman" she looked at him, catching the challenge in his voice. She was annoyed at him for calling her woman and weak. "What would you do?" She asked interested. "I would cauterize it." He smirked while looking into her eyes. "Just do it!" She snapped. She couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. She watched him lay his hand over her wound and felt a heat. She looked up at him and he was staring at her as if asking permission. She nodded and clamped her mouth shut. She didn't want to cry out although she couldn't help the gasp that pushed through her lips. The pain was quick and over as fast as it came, but she felt drained. She was a little shocked at the sight of some power source coming out of his hand, but thought of the Z gang back home. Then she noticed his tail swinging behind him and thought immediately of Goku. "Saiyan! I know what that is!" She shouted. Goku was saiyan! The world was spinning now. She looked down at her lap willing the spinning to stop, but all she saw was her blood and she passed out. The last thing she remembered was hearing a voice growl "woman!" Before fully going under.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters

CHAPTER 4:

Ugh! Why are humans so weak! What a pathetic waste of time! He gently laid her unconscious head onto the ground. Her blue hair is so soft, he thought. He pushed it out of the woman's face wondering what her story was. He smirked as he thought about her fiery attitude. She had piqued his interest. She didn't seem nervous around him, which he liked. Why is she here? He shook his head, angry that he even cared. He decided he couldn't leave her there. So he picked her light and weak body up to fly her to her house.

Once he landed, he ducked through the door way and carried her to the bed he had saw her in this morning. Cradling her in one arm, while he pushed the covers back with the other. He sat her down slowly and tucked the blankets around her. I wonder what saiyan she knows? Bulma... What a strange name. He thought back to what she was doing by her circular space ship, she might need those items. He flew to the seen. He gathered the radio, the little box she had messed with first, and then her book bag. He flew them to her house and set them in the front room. He didn't want to cauterize another wound for her because she went to get this junk tomorrow.

He walked back to her bed, wondering if he should get her out of the bloody clothes. She might get freaked out waking up in blood covered clothes. Why do I even care?! He shook his head and forced himself to look away from the blue haired woman. He needed to distance himself from her and her delicious scent. So he went back to the tree he stayed in the night before and tried to meditate. He kept telling himself "she's a stupid human! What's that blasted planet they come from? I can't even remember! What a weak race! Why do I feel like I've known her forever?!" He shook the thoughts out of his head and decided to hunt. He fried up his catch with a ki blast and wondered if the woman was hungry while he ate. He had been starving. He settled back into the tree watching the blue haired woman rest. Until he too took a nice nap.

He awoke just as the sun was beginning to rise. He stretched out and swung his tail back and forth slowly, just thinking. He looked at the woman who was still asleep, but had flipped over a few times in the night. He assumed her dream had been intense considering she had flopped all over the bed. What was she dreaming about? He knew he was supposed to report any and all visitors to King Vegeta immediately, but he wasn't sure what the king, his father, would do with her. He couldn't help but feel slightly protective. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do with her yet, so he decided to wait before returning home. He left on his own all the time. The king would think nothing of it more than likely. He watched the blue haired woman stir and awake. He felt himself get a little excited at the thought of being able to talk to her again and felt disgusted at himself for it at the same time. Emotions made you weak! This blasted woman was already making his life more complicated!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello there! Just to let you know, there will be a lemon in the future! Woohoo! I am pretty good about updating and I have the story line planned out. So I won't leave you hanging! Please feel free to PM me and/ or leave a review! Enjoy my story!

disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters.

CHAPTER 5: Arrogant Intruder

Bulma awoke slowly with a pounding head and sore arm. She looked down to see her blood stained clothes and ran to the shower. Her cauterized arm burned when the water hit it so she made her shower quick. Getting dressed, images from yesterday hit her all at once! Onyx eyes, chiseled chest, crazy hair, and a rough deep voice. Where was this prince of saiyans? She looked around her house wondering where he could be. He definitely wasn't in here. She decide to put on a little make up. Today she wore her hair pulled back with jeans, a tight white t-shirt, and a light brown jacket. She went outside wondering where Vegeta was. "Vegeta?" She called out. She wanted to thank him, she knew he must have carried her back. She looked around and called out once again. With no answer she went back inside to find her transmitter, radio, and bag. Sweet! I'll get started on this radio!

She moved the radio to the table and sat down with her tools. It was pretty busted up, but she figured she could get it working. She had wires and tools spread all over the table. She was connecting two wires when she heard a voice "what are you doing, woman?" She gasped and jumped dropping the tool and wires. She turned to give a death glare to the intruder "why did you sneak up on me like that?! I'm fixing my radio!" Vegeta looked amused as he casually walked over to the table. He watched her work on her radio and decided to sit down. "Do you even know what you're doing?" He asked. She rolled her eyes "of course I do! I'm a scientist!" She snapped.

She didn't like the way he seemed to look down on her. Arrogant bastard! He seemed amused at her anger "you have quite the attitude don't you, woman?" He stared at her face and she felt a slight blush coming, but she slapped her embarrassment away. I'm a professional! I don't care who this saiyan jerk thinks he is. She sighed loudly. She remembered that he did take care of her yesterday and felt bad, so she let her anger slip away. "You don't really seem to be a Prince Charming yourself! But thanks for helping me yesterday!" She smiled up at him and watched as his smirk grew. "Don't thank me woman, I only brought you back so you didn't get eaten. I wanted to know why you came to my planet!" He glared at her as she rolled her eyes at him yet again. "I wanted to see what resources were here! I also just love to go on adventures!" She smiled again. She thought she saw genuine interest in Vegeta's eyes, but it was gone almost as fast as it came. She wanted to know more about him. "So what do you do?" She looked at him expectantly and he seemed confused by her question. "I'm a saiyan warrior! I fight and train! I'm the prince of all saiyans!" He said this with pride. She couldn't help herself, she kept glancing at him. He was actually kind of… handsome. She blushed at the thought and continued working on her radio with Vegeta watching her every move.

The night came more quickly than she thought. She was so tired and couldn't get her radio to work no matter what she did. It seemed to be broken beyond repair. She had given up completely on fixing it once Vegeta started telling her of the legendary saiyan. He talked about the immense power and the fighting spirit of his saiyan race and apparently there's a super saiyan, too. She was enjoying hearing his voice. She didn't want to believe that Vegeta was attractive, but he was. She noticed his jaw line and rough skin. Bulma wondered what all Vegeta had been through. Although she was interested in his stories about saiyans, she was more interested in how his lips formed different shapes while talking. His lips seem to be the only soft feature he has. Hmm, I wonder what it would feel like to kiss him?! I wonder what his skin feels like to touch. Bulma really wanted to touch him. She immediately blushed at the direction of her thoughts. She looked the prince in his eyes wanting to know more about him instead of his race.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter and know that the next chapter will be posted up soon! Probably by tomorrow. Like always let me know what you think and feel free to PM me and/ or review.

disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters.

CHAPTER 6:

Vegeta was very pleased at the way the blue haired woman called out his name in the morning. "She's missing me already. Hmph" he thought with his smirk that turned into a slight smile. She called out again and he felt like answering her, but didn't. He didn't answer to anyone, especially a blasted human. He watched as she went inside and started working on something.

He couldn't help his curiosity, he had to know more. So he flew to her door and quietly entered. Vegeta was telling her about his saiyan history when he noticed this woman blushing. What in the world was she thinking? Right then the woman looked up into his eyes. He was shocked by the feeling her look gave him. What is this I feel? Her eyes were so amazing. Bright and blue like water with the sun shining on it. He stopped talking completely and stared back into her eyes noticing her breathing pick up. She glanced down at her hands on the table and then slowly took her jacket off. Vegeta couldn't help but notice her breasts straining against the material of her shirt. Her shirt was so tight that he could see the color of her bra through it. It's pink. He sucked in a deep breath trying not to focus on what her skin would feel like to touch.

What is wrong with me?! He couldn't believe he was thinking these things, especially about a blasted human! He tore his eyes away from her hoping he could control this feeling in his groin. Bulma looked at him and reached her hand out to him resting it on his elbow. "Are you okay?" the concern in her eyes confused him. Why was she acting concerned? He searched her eyes only to find sincerity. His heart tightened a bit. What was she doing to him? "I'm fine, woman!" he barked. She looked a little hurt, making him fell a little guilty. Maybe he could show her around... he could show her his thinking spot. Should he take her there? Finally he decided he would take her.

"Do you wish to see more of this planet?" he asked. Bulma looked shocked and excited. "Yes! That would be awesome!" her excitement made him feel a certain way. What was this emotion? He grabbed her hand and she eagerly accepted it. He took her outside into the night and asked her "Do you trust me?" she seemed thoughtful and replied "Absolutely not! I don't care if you're a prince, I barely- HEY! What is this – WOAH!" He didn't wait for her to finish, he scooped her into his arms and rose into the air above the trees and into sky. He smirked as she grabbed at him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. He held her around her waist and had to admit… she had a nice body.

"Get ready... Here we go" and he took off. She smashed her face into his neck as the wind wiped around them at high speed. He held her a little tighter trying to comfort her, although he tried to convince himself that he didn't care about her. Finally the mountains came into view. They looked white with a tent of blue at this time of night. The two moons were out, casting silver and blue light all over the land. He slowly landed on his mountain, not wanting to let go. He felt like bringing this woman here made her his somehow. He didn't know why he was so interested in her, but he didn't want to think about it. He set her down gently and she gasped while taking it all in. He smirked at her. "This is beautiful!" she exclaimed. He watched her facial expressions as she looked around. She appeared happy. She finally looked into his face "What is this place?" He maintained his smirk and replied "Where I come to think."

He sat down on the edge of the mountain, letting his legs hang off the side, and took a deep breath. He was caught up in his thoughts. This woman, she clearly had a nice upbringing. She was also smart, but she could probably never understand what he went through. Now that Frieza was gone and he had been home for a while he could look back and see that he had changed. His goals of achieving power would always be there, but while on Frieza's ship he couldn't let up or relax. It was a constant battle to live. He was forced to kill or be killed and he would never forget it. He was told feelings made you weak, but he felt strong. When he looked at her a good feeling spread through him. He couldn't ignore that. He got off of Frieza's ship telling himself he would never fear anything again. So why fear having feelings?

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Bulma using him as support to sit beside him. She looked so nervous! He smirked at her as she cautiously inched her feet towards the edge of the mountain, she grabbed his arm and he let her. "You better not let me fall!" she snapped. He suppressed a laugh and relaxed into her. Her presence felt… nice. After a long while of silence he decided to lay on his back while leaving his legs dangling over the edge. Bulma whimpered when he adjusted turning around "Don't move so fast you'll make me fall!" he looked at her and grabbed her pulling her to lay beside him. "Woman, you talk too much!" She laid back onto his arm and looked at him. Vegeta looked down into her big blue eyes and for the first time in a long time he felt like he was going to be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello readers! This chapter is a little shorter, but fear not! I will be putting chapter eight up today, possibly tonight. I do have to study for an exam tonight as well though, so I'm not sure what time I'll put it up. I will probably try to do it here soon before my horrible cram studying. Also I'm thrilled that you're reading my story! Please let me know if you like it via PM or review. Alright, I'll leave you to it! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters.

CHAPTER 7:

Bulma was thrilled about her current situation. It seemed that all the issues and worries she had evaporated into nothing as she laid on Vegeta's arm. Looking at him, she could tell he had a rough start. She wouldn't pretend to know anything she didn't, but her instincts told her that he went through a lot. As she looked into his onyx eyes she felt the need to know him more. She let him stare at her for what felt like an eternity. She felt like he was trying to figure her out. No one had ever made eye contact with her for this long. Finally she shivered from the cold. "Should I take you home, woman?" she quickly said "no! I love it here!" and Vegeta looked happy about that. So instead of taking her home he took the arm that was under her and wrapped it tighter around her, pulling her closer. He flared his ki slightly to warm her. She didn't know he could be so sweet. Bulma couldn't believe the feeling she had… she truly felt like she would do anything for this man who she didn't even really know. It almost scared her to be falling for him so fast. Deciding she would worry about it later, she snuggled closer inhaling his scent. She drifted into a peaceful sleep. Eventually Vegeta followed unconscientiously pulling Bulma even closer.

When she awoke the next morning she looked over to see the one and only saiyan prince spooning her and sleeping peacefully. He looks so serene in his sleep. She stared at him wondering how she got the pleasure of seeing him in this vulnerable state. Thank kami for Vegeta she thought. She reached up lightly tracing his facial features. So smooth and warm. She worked her way down to his chest and traced the battle scars that were showing. The joy she felt from simply looking at this man could never be described or replaced. She eventually made her way up to his hair. As she played with his hair Vegeta growled and twisted so he was on top of her, his face inches from hers "Woman, what are you doing?" he asked. She blushed, not wanting to admit that she was tenderly caressing him. He smirked at her, rubbed his nose against hers and pulled them both up into the air. Little did Bulma know, he had been awake shortly after she started her touching, but he enjoyed it too much to let her stop. No one had ever caressed him like that in his entire life.

She squealed as he shot them both into the air. "Vegeta!" she shouted as he flipped and twisted them. He slowed laughing at her. "What do you wish to do today?" he asked her. She thought about that and wondered about her father. "I do have work to do…" she didn't want this to end. "To the pop up house then, woman?" he asked she nodded and said "Yes, but you should stay with me and help me with my work!" She loved the way he encircled her hips. Vegeta nodded once as he took off in the direction of her capsule house. She hugged him close to her as he flew them and she thought "I could get used to this". They chatted while flying, although you have to yell talk, because of the wind. They reached their destination shortly after. She went to walk into the house, but before she could, vegeta grabbed her again wrapping his tail around her waist while pushing her behind him. "Hold on! I sense ki, two people it seems."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey readers! My next chapter will probably be posted tomorrow. Now that I posted this chapter, I'm going to cram study for the rest of the night! If I take a break though, I will definitely start editing chapter nine for you and get it up. Just to remind you, when I'm writing a chapter from Vegeta's mind his thoughts may seem very contradicting or jumpy. That is just because I'm trying to show his internal struggle with emotion. I know he shows much more emotion in this story than he normally would, but just remember he's got his kingdom, father, and planet in this story. So although he still hates Frieza, he's not as cold and spiteful, but he is still grumpy. With that being said, I hope you enjoy the story. If you have the time write a review or PM me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters.

CHAPTER 8:

Everything inside Vegeta tightened at the possible threat. He didn't recognize this ki and it was almost as strong as his! He smelled the air, definitely saiyan and something else… He heard a crash and then voices. Bulma heard them too "Where is she? She was fixing her radio I wonder what happened?" As Vegeta listened closer he felt Bulma trying to run to the sound… "Woman, can't you hold still?!" she shifted and looked at him "It's my father!" she explained. He released her following close behind her. She busted open the door and yelled "Daddy! Goku! When did you get here?!" bulma ran up hugging both of them. Vegeta watched and his anger flared when she hugged the one called Goku. Was she mated with someone already? Surely she wasn't… right? He couldn't control the anger he felt.

He balled his fist waiting for her to explain herself. She turned and grabbed Vegeta's hand "Daddy, this is Vegeta! Vegeta this is my dad!" Her father seemed shocked as he reached out his hand, Vegeta wasn't sure what to do, but Bulma quickly explained the meaning and talked about the custom of shaking hands on earth. He had heard of it, but no one ever tried to shake his hand… he was a prince! Have these humans no respect?! Bulma went on to introduce Goku. "Goku, this is Vegeta and Vegeta, this is Goku! My best friend!" Vegeta shook both their hands not knowing what to think about the title of "best friend". Was that a way of saying mate on earth? Vegeta wrapped his tail around her waist protectively and also to stake a claim. He would happily kill this Goku if he touched Bulma again.

Goku spoke first "Wow Vegeta your power level is amazing! Are you hiding some of it at all?!" Vegeta was taken back by this and shrugged "Perhaps." Was all he replied. He didn't want Goku to know his true potential. Bulma went on to explain that Vegeta is a saiyan and how amazing she thought the planet looks. Her father, noticing Vegeta's tail around his daughter's waist, asked "So how did you two meet?" "Well, Vegeta saved me actually! I cut my self pretty bad and the gravity on this planet was really getting to me, so he fixed my cut then carried me home!". Vegeta couldn't help but roll his eyes at Bulma for saying he "saved" her. Her father then started asking about her radio and something called a transmitter that Vegeta was positive Frieza's ships had also had. He tuned out their science talk and focused on Goku.

For some reason he seemed to look familiar… definitely saiyan… he looked just like Raditz! I wonder if he knew what he was. "Where is your tail?" Goku looked right at Vegeta and scratched the back of his head "uhm, actually mine got ripped off after I destroyed my home town." He explained. Vegeta winced at him "Ripped off! So much power lies in the tail!" Vegeta wondered why Goku was even here. "Bulma, do you have any food?" Goku asked. Bulma laughed "Of course I'll make the saiyans their dinner. Vegeta was relieved. He was hungry. While Bulma started getting the ingredients out of her fridge Goku said "Don't burn it this time!" Bulma walked straight over and wacked him on the arm. Vegeta didn't like that Goku and she touched so much. Bulma looked at Vegeta for a moment, appearing thoughtful "Hey Goku, how's Chichi, your wife?" Wife? Huh. Isn't that what a mate is? "She's good I guess, she wasn't happy about me leaving her with Gohan." This idiot was always scratching his head and laughing! Vegeta couldn't lie, he was happy Bulma had brought up Goku's mate.

He relaxed a little. Dinner was done and Vegeta dug in. He and Goku ate at the same pace. He didn't know why but he felt like Goku was hiding his power level. Bulma, Goku, and Dr. Brief were chatting when one conversation caught his attention. "Remember when you trained with Master Roshi? Haha you only ended up using those techniques to keep him from touching you!" Goku laughed while reminiscing. "Uh that gross old man!" Bulma rolled her eyes as she answered. "You trained?!" Vegeta asked. This woman trained her ki? "Yeah only a little though." She answered. When all the food was gone Bulma grabbed the plates and cleaned up. Goku sat up straighter suddenly remembering something "Bulma, Yamcha wanted me to bring you back, he says he misses you." Bulma sighed heavily with what… annoyance? Who was this blasted Yamcha!? His anger was growing along with his confusion. Why did he care so much? Bulma looked at Goku "Yamcha and I are finished! He knows that. He cheated on me all the time and he's just not what I want anymore." Wait so she had wanted him before?! Ah! This infuriating woman! He wanted to kill this Yamcha, not only had he been with his woman, but he also cheated on her. "This is why I hate human men" he thought. They can't do anything right!

He wanted to be alone with Bulma, but he didn't want to admit it out loud. Finally though, after a little more talking and debating with her father she hinted at wanting to explore with him. Although he didn't know why, he felt full when she said his name. "I need to take her to my kingdom" Vegeta thought. He needed her to see what this world could offer, she won't want to leave. He didn't want her to leave. Goku and Dr. Brief quickly set up their own capsule houses and went to settle in even though it wasn't late. Vegeta was standing arms crossed when he felt Bulma's small arms come up and wrap around him from behind, he wanted to pull away; he wanted to hug her back, but mostly he never wanted anything to happen to her. He was so confused by his feelings. She giggled at him and walked around in front of him "you're so tense" she commented. He glared at her "Who is this Yamcha pest I heard about?!" she shuttered and looked up at him "My ex-boyfriend." He wanted to hunt him down immediately. No one touched Bulma, no one but him! "So you don't have a mate?" she laughed at the way he said mate "No Vegeta I don't". He felt more relaxed although still upset. He hasn't trained in a few days and he needed to blow off steam. He also didn't like how close that Goku guy was to his own power level. "I want to show you my kingdom" he stated matter of fact. She nodded and he grabbed her taking off into the air towards his kingdom. He liked holding her against him while he flew. He also liked the way she squeezed him as he flew. His tail, which normally stayed wrapped around his waist, started wrapping around Bulma's instead. Every fiber of his being was responding to her. They landed right at the front gate of his kingdom and he looked down at her "Are you ready?" she replied "As I'll ever be" and he took her inside to share his world with her.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello readers! So this chapter is a decent size! Finally Bulma gets to see Vegeta's kingdom and also into his past. I wanted to say… THANK YOU! to my first reviewer! I'm so happy you like my story and took the time to review! It means so much to me! I promise not to leave you hanging. I will finish this story; I have the general outline ready and I know where this story will end. So fear not. Haha. Like always feel free to PM me or review me! Thanks and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters.

CHAPTER 9:

She couldn't believe her eyes. The doors that led to Vegeta's kingdom were massive. They made a loud scraping noise as they opened and she doubted that she was strong enough to push them open. Vegeta kept a tight grip on her hand and she was thankful for it. Behind the doors were tons of people and houses lined up along a brick street. Although old, the kingdom looked beautiful. There were no cars, no traffic lights, no radios, and she didn't think there would be any television. The only noise was the sound of people talking animatedly. She heard laughing, fighting, and singing all together. For whatever reason, her heart was filled with appreciation.

She wondered if Vegeta ever brought another woman here? He seemed closed off… was that an act? Maybe he plays hard to get? Hmm, she didn't think so. As the people saw Vegeta, they took a knee and said "my prince" he would nod his head at groups of people at a time. She let go of his hand and wrapped both her hands around his arm. She was nervous. She didn't think he was lying about the whole "I'm a prince" thing, but seeing it in person was something completely different than hearing him call himself one. As they walked through the huge kingdom, her legs were getting tired and had not yet fully adapted to the gravity. Vegeta must have noticed her fatigue, because he picked her up and flew. This show of affection earned them smiles and some women covered their mouths with their hands as if they were over joyed.

They seemed to really love their prince and seemed genuinely happy that he had brought a woman into town and was now flying off with her. Bulma's hands automatically went around his neck. She breathed him in again, wishing they could have some alone time. She couldn't believe how attracted to him she was. They reached a castle. It was so enormous. It was bigger than the Capsule Corporation compound that employed thousands of people. He landed right in front of the castle doors where he nodded at the guards. Bulma noticed that Vegeta's tail was wrapped around her and she couldn't help but feel more secure. The first thing she noticed when the doors opened was how tall the room was. "Who would need this much space?" she thought and then five or six saiyans flew over them all calling out to Vegeta with respect and he nodded back.

So many people were in this castle. There appeared to be school, a medical wing, a nursey, and gyms for training. All the employees wore an outfit that was similar to Vegeta's except his was brighter and had some extra markings. The colors were blue, gold, and white. She was over whelmed with the grandiose of the castle. Vegeta would explain what something was or who someone was every now and again if he deemed it important. This castle seemed to be the center of the kingdom.

They arrived at a spiral stair case that was right in the middle of a huge circular room. She looked straight up to see a huge glass roof that was stained glass. The sun streamed into the castle in swirls of colors. It was so breathtaking. Bulma looked at the stairs with dread in her stomach. The gravity was really getting to her. Vegeta again picked her up and flew right up the middle of the spiraled stair case. Finally he stopped at the top floor which she guessed to be the 20th floor. He landed, but kept her in his arms carrying her to his room. It was huge with sturdy oak double doors.

Guards, that stood on both sides of the doors bowed as they let us in. Once inside Vegeta set her down gently and waited for her to take it all in. All Bulma could do was look around wide eyed at the marble floor and columns. The ceiling was painted magnificently. Every little detail took her breath away. The center of Vegeta's room was circular and had a square room going out to each side. In the center circle there was a round couch and tables adorned with fruit baskets and cool looking trinkets. To the right was his bedroom with dressers, mirrors, a walk in closet, and a door that she assumed was a bathroom.

Directly in front of her was a big balcony that had seating and a fire place. To her left was an open area with a big mat and a wall length mirror with training equipment. She couldn't believe how big his room was, but then again he was a prince. She smiled at him "this is amazing Vegeta" he gave her his usual smirk.

The sun was starting to set. The sky looked more pink and orange than usual and it was quite romantic. Vegeta excused himself to use the restroom so she decided to check out the balcony. It was breezy out tonight and the air smelled so fresh. After a few moments, big muscular arms placed themselves around her and she giggled while leaning back into him. She broke the silence and asked "why did you decide to bring me here?" Vegeta thought for a moment and answered "I wanted to share my world with you". Bulma squeezed his hands that were on her stomach, desire was building within her. "I want to know more about you" she said. He looked nervous, Bulma noted. "What would you like to know?" he asked. "Why you are the person you are; whatever you're willing to share" she answered.

She watched as he thought about what he would tell her. "Okay, but we should sit down, my story will take a while and I know the gravity exhausts you." She felt excited! She was anxious to know him. He led her to the couch and they sat together. Vegeta kept opening and closing his mouth, she assumed he didn't know what to tell her. It was clear he didn't do this often. She looked at him and said "Vegeta, I promise not to judge you and if you don't want to talk, that's okay too".

After looking at her for a few moments he began "Well, I was born here and I only had my father, my mother died when I was a baby. We were at war with the tuffles that also inhabited this planet and what they lacked in physical strength they made up for with their intelligence. My father was desperate and tried to strike a deal with the powerful alien Frieza. Frieza promised to wipe out the tuffles if my father gave him warriors to help him with his duties. They agreed and I along with a few others deemed strong were traded to Frieza. I was six years old and lived on that ship under frieza's command for nine years until I finally got away. Frieza was evil and after all I did for him he blew up planet Vegeta anyways, breaking his word with my father."

Bulma was shocked and asked "What did Frieza make you do?" he finally answered "He would find a planet he wanted to sell or build on… he would send us in groups to rid of the inhabitants, while encouraging us to find slaves as well". Bulma felt sick in the pit of her stomach. She held herself together though and asked "How did you manage to get away from him?" he cleared his throat and continued "Sometimes Frieza would let us come up with our own ideas of places to go if he found it interesting. So I claimed that planet Namek may or may not have a weapon that could be used against Frieda. He quickly commanded that I go, kill them all and find this weapon immediately. He sent only me on this mission, testing my abilities, luckily. I knew that was my only chance. So I gathered the dragon balls as fast as possible, telling the villagers that I was using them to go against Frieza, they happily helped me. Once I gathered them a small boy named Dende had to communicate with the dragon Porunga, because he only understands Namekian or there's some kind of password you need to summon him, although I'm not positive which it is. My first wish was to bring planet Vegeta back, my second was to revive all the saiyans that Frieza murdered, and my third was that Frieza would go back to where he came from. There's no honor in wishing death to your enemy, but I knew I wasn't ready to face him then. So I bought myself time and hoped he would be gone long enough for me to fully attain my saiyan strength. However, once I get my strength where I want it to be, I will kill him." Bulma watched as emotions played across his face during his story in awe of his bravery and strength. She couldn't imagine living with such a gruesome being.

"Then I came back home on a Namekian ship so no one could track my where a bouts, because I knew Frieza's ships had trackers. Now here I am a few years later, training and working towards being a king." Bulma had to ask "How did you find out about the Namekian dragon balls?" he looked down at his hands and answered "When I was raiding another planet I heard a boy talking to his mom about it. He kept telling her that he would just wish their family back. I asked him about it and spared his life in return for the information."

Bulma was intrigued by Vegeta's story. What a terrible start to life. Bulma felt guilty for having such an easy upbringing. She climbed onto his lab and hugged him hard, rubbing his hair. Bulma just wanted to show him the unconditional love that he never had.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello readers! So this chapter contains… the first lemon! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! So I used a concept that has been a theme in a number of the super natural books that I read. I have always found it an intriguing idea so I added it in! I believe it really helps the story. As always, feel free to PM me or review me! Thanks, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters

CHAPTER 10:

He couldn't believe he just told her all of that. He was shocked that he had said so much when he only meant to give a little information. What was more shocking was the weight that seemed to be lifted off of his chest after getting it all out. Now Bulma was straddling him and hugging him tight. For the first time he felt cared for. He knew Bulma was sincere and he finally relaxed and leaned into her hug and what's more he hugged her back. She started rubbing his back, massaging all around his tight muscles.

His tail whipped happily beside him as he took in her scent and listened to her heart beat. Eventually he moved his head from her chest and looked up at her face, she smiled down at him, making him feel all warm inside. He slowly reached up to rub his nose on hers while maintaining eye contact. It was more intimate than he thought it would be and his blood started pumping faster. He could feel Bulma's pulse pick up, too as she looked at him. Slowly Vegeta rubbed his hand from her back to her neck and kissed her.

It was a soft peck and they pulled back just a fraction to look at each other and that's when he knew he couldn't wait any longer. Apparently Bulma couldn't either because she grabbed his head and pulled his mouth to hers again. Her hands were in his hair tugging lightly. He had one hand on the small of her back and the other hand on the side of her head while their tongues rubbed back and forth. She moaned into his mouth as she rubbed her hands all over him, feeling every muscle. His hands also traveled from her shoulders to her hips and finally to her butt.

He squeezed her with both hands groaning with desire as he did. He started kissing a trail from the side of her mouth to her neck and shoulder then down onto her cleavage, when Bulma started slowly rotating her hips on his lab. He was so hard his pants started to rip! Her moans and touches were making him crazy. He grinded against her as well while reaching up to cup her breasts. He would rub then squeeze over and over and Bulma tilted her head back breathing hard while enjoying his sensual teasing.

Vegeta stood up carrying Bulma by her butt and walked over to his bed, her legs were locked around his waist, while they continued making out. Vegeta lowered them onto the bed and he paused, while hovering over her, he asked "Are you sure about this?" She didn't have to think about it "Yes" she breathed. He started kissing her again and rubbing his hips against her creating a friction that felt so good. He kissed her neck again while saying "I want to mate with you, but we would have to make the bond… is that what you want Bulma?" She realized this was one of the first times he said her actual name. "I want you and only you Vegeta, please!" Her desperate plead made him even hornier than before, if that was even possible.

He ripped her clothes off and she shrieked happily as he did. She tore at his clothing, but being weak, she couldn't rip them like he did so he helped her and finally they were both nude. He caressed every part of her, kissing and sucking at her neck and then moving to her nipples. She threw her head back as he harassed her breasts with his mouth. He slowly moved one of his hands down to her sensitive clit, rubbing it with his palm causing her to whimper out in pleasure. He could smell her sweet arousal and shoved two fingers in her.

She cried out grabbing onto his back, she moved one hand down to his shaft and he groaned at her touch. She slid her hand back and forth picking up speed and he fingered her hard, hitting a spot she didn't even know she had. After making Bulma cum Vegeta pulled out his fingers just to shove his dick in. She called his name loudly and he growled in response. He started to move slowly, groping her breasts then sliding his hands down her side to her butt again. He couldn't get enough! He watched her tits bounce while he slid in and out.

He picked up speed groaning as her cries got louder and her tits bounced faster. He sat up, pulling her on top of him. He picked her up and slammed her down onto him over and over. He wanted to make the bond; he couldn't hold off any longer, she was his! He opened his mouth and bit her neck, he felt her emotions slip into him and his into her and it only intensified the impending orgasm. Her overwhelmed body quickened around him and she screamed out his name. He slammed into her harder making her cry out louder and finally he exploded into her, pouring his feelings into her orgasm while groaning her name. He held her in his lap, neither of them wanting to move quite yet, with her arms wrapped around his back and her head resting on his shoulder. They panted together and he looked into her eyes seeing nothing, but love and adoration. He kissed her softly and she squeezed him tightly. He liked how her skin felt on his. He laid back with her on top of him and he rubbed her bare back softly.

They were now one.

A/N: So, they're bonded! This was in many werewolf, vampire, and other types of books and I always really loved it. I guess because Vegeta can turn into a huge ape, I thought of him as somewhat animalistic, making this bonding concept seem plausible. I'll put up chapter eleven either later tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello readers! I should be putting chapter 12 up shortly! Today has been a busy day! this has some more lemon action! Also, whenever you see bold print that means they're thinking to each other! So I hope you enjoy and I'll put up the next chapter ASAP.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters.

CHAPTER 11:

Bulma looked up at her saiyan prince, feeling like she was seeing him for the first time. They were still cuddled close to each other thinking back and forth while staring at each other. The bond opened up so many new doors for their relationship. She could literally think to him and he could think back. Bulma felt so connected to him that tears welled up in her eyes. She thought about the story he told her about his past, he didn't even tell her the worst parts, but now no memories were hidden thanks to the bond. She saw Frieza, she felt the beatings he got, she saw him kill innocent people, she saw him be forced to watch while Frieza blew up his planet that had his entire race on it, she saw him spying on her when she first landed on planet Vegeta, and now she saw how he saw her.

Of course she saw him seeing her memories as well. She would see him shutter, laugh, or smirk at her memories. Time had stopped for her and Vegeta. Nothing else is this world mattered in this moment. They were seeing each other's lives from their first steps up to this very moment. Both of them had gone through struggles and they were now equal halves that together made a better whole. Her tears spilled over as she felt her love growing and growing to the point of pain. Her heart felt as though it was being stretched out for Vegeta. He wiped away her tears and pulled her into his chest.

He knew what she was feeling, but it wasn't because of their bond, it was because he was feeling it too. While she cried into him, Vegeta played with Bulma's soft blue hair periodically kissing her forehead. Once she calmed she rubbed Vegeta's face gently. She traced his features and was thinking about his voice in her head when she had just begun to trace his lips, she felt desire fill her body with need. She didn't know what made her feel this way, but she had to kiss him. She jumped on top of him kissing him hard. He gasped and kissed her back rubbing her all over once again, but this time she was in charge and she wasn't taking any prisoners, she was going in for the kill. She felt him grow beneath her along with her wetness so she picked herself up and slipped on to him; they devoured each other once again.

 **Amazing.** Vegeta thought to her. She smiled and thought back: **You weren't too bad yourself** _._ He smirked and she laughed and snuggled close to him. They faded into a deep sleep together. Hours later, Bulma woke up feeling blissfully happy, but extremely sore from yesterday's excursions. She stretched out and looked at the beautiful man next to her. He was still snoozing away. After admiring him for a moment, Bulma left him to rest as she walked over to the fridge in a sheet. She grabbed a water and took a few gulps while looking outside at the sun rising. She sighed in appreciation at what her life had given her.

She walked over to her torn up clothes and got her capsule container out of her pocket, she threw a capsule to the floor and a clothes rack popped up. While looking for an outfit, warm and strong hands came from behind her groping her breasts and rubbing down to her stomach. She laughed and turned to her new mate kissing him lightly. **Would you care to shower with me, woman?** She looked at him and decided **Call me by my name and maybe I will!** He smirked at her **we can do this the easy way or the hard way…** she laughed and tried to run away, but Vegeta was too fast! He snatched her up and carried her into the bathroom.

He sat her on the sink and turned to switch on the hot water. She leaned over and pinched his butt laughing. Vegeta turned back around fast "Woman, have you no boundaries?" he said smirking at her. He pulled her sheet down kissing her shoulder. Bulma got goose bumps and shivered, shocked at how her body responded to his touch. Bulma couldn't believe how sweet her prince was being and felt over joyed at his happiness. She couldn't believe she was able to do this to him. **I was just fine without you!** He thought to her snickering. Bulma didn't hesitate and punched him in the chest, although it only hurt her. "Ow!" she cried out. He laughed at her and picked her up again, this time letting the sheet fall to the floor.

She giggled as her skin became flush with his. She kissed him lightly on the lips and he deepened the kiss. Vegeta stepped into the shower with her and closed the door, putting Bulma in the water that was still cold. "Ahhh!" she cried out as her whole body got covered in goosebumps again. Vegeta turned so he was in the cold water now. She noticed him staring at her hard nipples and she grinned. She loved that he liked her body. "My eyes are up here, you know!" she joked. "Oh I know, I don't want to look at your eyes though." Bulma laughed, she felt so good about herself.

She couldn't believe the things he was doing! He set her down and grabbed the shampoo. "Allow me" she said as she grabbed it from him. She squeezed some on her hands and started washing his hair for him. She used her nails lightly scratching his head for him and he groaned as he leaned his head down letting her get a better angle. She pushed his head into the water and washed out the shampoo for him. He switched places with her putting her in the water, getting her hair wet. He grabbed the shampoo and scrubbed her head for her. She has never done this with anyone. It felt amazing.

After washing each other's bodies they got out. They dried each other off and she was about to walk out of the bathroom to get dressed when Vegeta grabbed her again and picked her up. "What are you- Woah!" he picked her up putting her legs over his shoulders and her crotch right in his face. She looked down at his him "Vegeta!" He held her steady and started licking her sensitive clit. She cried out throwing her head back. This was insane! One hand was under her butt while the other hand was squeezing her breasts and pulling at her nipples. She wasn't going to last long! His tongue kept circling her nub faster and faster. She started calling out louder and panting. With a few more flicks of his tongue she came hard. She called his name loud and started whimpering when he kept licking her, making her legs twitch.

He laughed as he lowered her legs from his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist. He kissed her tenderly and asked "How was that, woman?" "It was… intense!" she said. He kissed her neck and said "are you ready to cum again?" she looked at him shocked, but before she could answer he shoved himself into her. He leaned her against the bathroom wall and held her legs while thrusting into her. She squeezed him tight and lost herself again to Vegeta. No man should be this good! What had she gotten herself into?!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey readers! So just a reminder, bold print signals Vegeta and Bulma thinking to each other. I hope you enjoy the chapter and feel free to PM me or review ! Thanks :)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

CHAPTER 12:

I can't believe how this woman actually keeps up with me! He thought as they finished their shower activities. He looked and saw her face smirk up at him. **Don't let it go to your head, woman!** They had just gotten out of their shower when a knock at the door sounded. Bulma jumped and Vegeta was annoyed. He knew who it was. King Vegeta. Bulma slid on a pretty dress that was more formal than not and Vegeta got into his training gear. He answered the door and King Vegeta came in, shocked to see a young woman. "Vegeta, I wanted to – oh! Hello. Vegeta, who is this?" the king regained his composure and held his head high. "This is Bulma, and woman, this is my father, King Vegeta." The king simply stared at Bulma taking her in "You're only a human" he noted out loud. Bulma couldn't help but reply "you're only a saiyan!"

Vegeta and king Vegeta laughed together and gave each other a knowing look. "She struggles with her attitude" Vegeta said knowing it would get her worked up. Bulma's big blue eyes turned on him filled with anger "You filthy ape!-" King Vegeta chuckled cutting Bulma off and clamped a hand on Vegeta's shoulder "Ah she's fiery, just like your mother was. Well I think this calls for a nice breakfast. Meet me in the grand hall in twenty minutes!" and he waltzed out.

Vegeta smirked at Bulma and she smirked back. Vegeta watched as Bulma slowly walked up to him with a dark look in her eyes; she wrapped her arm around his neck slowly and whispered in his ear "hmmm, what to do with twenty minutes" she traced a finger down his chin all the way to his cock, he growled in response. "Hmm… I think you've had enough" she said while walking away without looking back. He smirked, that was his woman. They went into the grand hall where she saw the king, Goku, and her dad at the table. "Dad! Goku! How did you get here?" The king answered her "They were looking for you my dear, and after I saw you this morning I invited them" She ran over hugging them both and Vegeta again couldn't help the anger that built up as he watched her touch another man.

Why was he so jealous? Ugh! "Hey Vegeta!" Goku smiled up at Vegeta like they'd been friends forever "hm" is all Vegeta replied. Dr. Brief and King Vegeta seemed to really hit it off. Already Dr. Brief had come up with several solutions to problems the kingdom was having with energy and training grounds. Vegeta found his mind wondering to training and whether or not he could train the woman. Her ki may be trainable since she worked with it before. He knew she would never be as strong as a saiyan, but at least he would feel more comfortable if she at least had some substantial training. **Would it kill you to converse with my best friend and father?** She asked. He smirked **incessant and infuriating woman, need I remind you that I, a prince, do not par take in meaningless conversations?** He watched as Bulma rolled her eyes dramatically and continued talking about various things, but what caught Vegeta's attention was the longing in her voice when she spoke about her home planet.

Is she not happy here? In this castle?! With me!? He put a mental wall up trying to shield his thoughts from her. After breakfast, Goku wanted to check out the common training grounds along with Dr. Brief, so the king accompanied them while Bulma and Vegeta went up to his room. Once inside Vegeta immediately went to his training equipment. "Woman, come with me". Once Bulma was in front of him he leaned in and said "Hit me" she blinked at him for a moment "What? Like I could even land a hit!" He glared at her "Woman, just do as I say!" finally she punched him, it was the worst punch he had ever seen.

This is going to be a lot of work. First, he showed her the correct form for punching including the stance, how to make a fist, and how to throw your body into it without losing balance. Her hits were improving, but her endurance was horrendous. **"** Hey! I'm a scientist! I don't care to fight!" he rolled his eyes getting frustrated. "Woman this is important! You need to learn how to defend yourself!" she was waving him off when he tackled her and pinned her down, they were face to face now.

"If you don't know how to fight, how will you get out of these situations?" she appeared to be thinking and then she cried out "OW! Vegeta you're hurting me!" shocked he jumped off looking for where her pain could be. "That's how I get out of them." She said smirking. "You blasted woman! That wouldn't work if someone were truly trying to hurt you." He had to give her props, she had tricked him.

A few months had passed and he and Bulma had a routine going. They would eat breakfast with the king, Dr. brief, and Goku every morning. After breakfast Bulma would help her dad and Goku at the lab improving the saiyans equipment, while Vegeta trained constantly and would meet with his father learning the king's ways. Later Bulma would join him, working on endurance, lifting, and finally actual fighting. He could feel her improving and her ki was getting stronger. He felt a sense of pride at his mate. She truly surprised him. She was almost completely used to the gravity now so she didn't fatigue as often. Vegeta could see her muscles becoming more and more tone. That woman's determination was unshakable.

That's probably why their arguments lasted so long! He did love the make up sex though. Bulma was hot when she was angry. Well, as long as she was only a little angry, not super angry. He never knew relationships could be this way. Then again, he figured no relationship was like his and Bulma's. She was special, although he hated admitting it. No one had bonded so quickly with him and his father. Speaking of his father, he got a weird feeling. Like a mix between excitement and nervousness.

Vegeta's father had mentioned on several occasions "soon you'll be king and you can take Bulma as your queen and have children that will continue to rule". It excited him to think about being king, but he just felt like Bulma wouldn't want to stay. It made him anxious and he hated being anxious. Would she be interested in being queen? Even thinking about her ruling with him gave him a tingly feeling in his stomach. He had never felt this way before. What was she doing to him? He didn't want to think about it anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello readers! So this chapter is pretty short, but I will be posting the next chapter soon. It will be late tonight or tomorrow. I hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave a review or PM me. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters.

CHAPTER 13:

"Hmm so the little prince was behind it after all! Tsk tsk tsk, he should know better than to defy me!" Frieza said calmly. Zarbon looking away from his nails says "Yes master Frieza it is quite a disappointment. I had thought the little prince died on Namek. After all he is a weak one stuck on the same power level for months." Frieza's hover seat moved closer to the ship's window. "Master Frieza, if it please you, I would be honored to go to planet Vegeta myself and strike him down for his disobedience" Dodoria exclaimed. Frieza seemed to be thinking this through, when he smiled widely "Actually, I would love to hear my pet monkey's reason for running… did I not treat him well?" they all laughed together. "I don't want him dead, yet. Not before I find out what he did to teleport me back to my home planet. I couldn't fight it and for that I'm intrigued."

Frieza swished his wine cup around, watching the liquid splash in circles. "What an idiotic creature thinking that I, Frieza, a galactic emperor, wouldn't notice a planet I destroyed being back somehow." Zarbon chuckled and added "Why lord Frieza, your power and intelligence knows no bounds. The saiyan's puny mind simply can't comprehend your greatness." Frieza agreed with one nod "When is that pathetic spy supposed to return, I do not enjoy being made to wait" Dodoria walked to the hall summoning a slave "Go check with the launch pod on the scheduled arrival of pod #34, report back here immediately and tell me." The slave nodded and ran off, knowing that Dodoria is especially violent when stressed by Frieza's needs.

As the slave returned, a call came through on Zarbon's scouter "Yes?" He answered. A few moments later Zarbon answered "Send him straight in." and clicked the scouter off. The slave still kneeled waiting for direction "Slave, you aren't needed leave you disgusting morsel." The slave took off as another slave entered. This boy looked to be about nine years of age. He immediately took a knee in front of Frieza with his head down waiting for direction. "Tell me what you've found, boy" The boy looked up, but stayed on one knee "Lord Frieza, I saw him and he was with some girl of blue hair by the name of Bulma." Frieza glared at the boy "Has he mated with this wench?" The boy shivered and replied "I believe so your majesty." Frieza laughed hard as did Zarbon and Dodoria "Oh Vegeta you brainless fool! I want her taken from him and brought here, perhaps we can show her what that apes childhood was like."

At this the boy was dismissed to his quarters. "Lord Frieza, who shall we send to get this blue haired creature?" Zarbon asked interested. "Actually, I want you to get her, I don't trust these gross boys to handle such important cargo." Zarbon nodded with a smile. He was interested in this blue haired Bulma. "Send in the entertainment Dodoria, I tire of business talk!" Dodoria obliged bringing in one of the four girls he had captured. Frieza grabbed the girl by the neck with his tail, inspecting her closely. He threw her on the ground. "Take off her clothes." He ordered and Dodoria delivered, ripping them off. The girl tried to hide her body, but Frieza just whipped her with his tail, leaving bloody lines in its wake. Zarbon watched aloof, he didn't quite know why Frieza enjoyed the same abuse over and over. He knew this girl wouldn't last long. He wondered what Frieza's plans for this Bulma would be.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello readers! Let me start by saying I hope you're all enjoying this story! Like always, I would love to hear your thought via review or PM.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters.

CHAPTER 14:

Today has been long already! Bulma would work in the lab building new equipment and communication devices for king Vegeta, who caught on very quickly, he was incredibly smart. After explaining all the inventions and working with him on how to operate each one, she prepared to meet up with Vegeta to train some more. The king grabbed her arm "Bulma, may I have a moment?" she faced him agreeing immediately "I just wanted to tell you, I'm very thankful for your work, but mostly for the way you look after my son. I hope someday, you'll bring a new prince and or princess into our world." She felt her heart swell. She cared deeply for the king. Spending so much time with him in the lab had made them very close.

She hugged him "It would be the greatest honor! Thank you so much!" He hugged her back blushing a bit at the show of emotions. She waved bye, kissed her dad "See you tomorrow, daddy", and ran off to meet Vegeta to train. She missed Vegeta. They had only been separated for a few hours, but it felt like longer. She thought about their training and how intense it has gotten. Bulma liked how her body was changing. She loved how she could wrestle with Vegeta now and almost hold her own. Sometimes their fighting would end in rough sex, which was her favorite training! She remembered how shocked he was when she told him to hit her back.

*flash back*

"Hit you?!" he gasped. "Vegeta, I want to build my pain endurance!" she explained. He looked uncomfortable. Surely hitting her, his mate, made him feel weird. "Woman, you bring up a good point, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea." He looked perplexed. She felt bad, could she really ask her mate to cause her physical harm? "Perhaps I could command a woman to also train you and build up your pain endurance…" Bulma thought about that "No Vegeta I want you to train me." She loved training with him and she wasn't about to give that up. He looked deep in her eyes and finally answered "okay, but we need to be careful I could really damage you, woman." She smirked, "That's what the rehabilitation tank is for, my prince" she gave him a sarcastic bow. "You think you're so cute don't you, woman." She swung at him and they started their training. Vegeta being extremely careful not to hit her too hard.

*end flash back*

Sometimes after their training Bulma was extremely sore, but she wouldn't admit it. She felt herself getting stronger and she knew Vegeta did too. He would hit her just a little harder every time. She liked pushing herself and seeing how much pain she could take, but she knew it was only because she wasn't in real danger.

She felt an energy about herself now and she wasn't sure if it was her training or because of her blood transfusion with Vegeta. She remembered how worried he was when she had an accident in the lab…

*Flash back*

She was working on a hover craft that she was making for the king, he was interested in giving them to his civilians who couldn't fly. Many of the saiyan men had brought home human wives. She was laying under the hover car that was held up by a lift. The electricity flicked for some reason and the arms on her lift dropped. She saw the metal hunk falling towards her fast, she knew she didn't have time to move. She yelped out as she heard the crash. She couldn't move, all she could do was blink her eyes twice while she felt the sensation of warm liquid surrounding her shoulders.

She remembered trying to find her legs, because she couldn't feel them. After that her world went dark. She had woken up to a haggard looking Vegeta. He had black circles under his eyes and his face was etched with worry. He was slowly pulling her out of a rehabilitation tank holding her tightly. He had bandages on his arm and she saw empty blood bags hung over her tank. She realized the empty blood bags were all connected to her IV. Vegeta had yet again saved her.

*end flash back*

Maybe it's a mixture of both? Maybe I can set up an experiment. It would certainly be interesting. She hoped that someday she could actually shoot energy out of her hands like Vegeta and Goku. She smiled as she thought about Vegeta and Goku sparring together. Vegeta didn't admit it to her, but she knew he liked Goku. Her life felt great. She was almost to the spiral stair case when a civilian called her name "lady Bulma! A little boy has requested to see you he's right outside those doors." The woman pointed to the doors and smiled bowing at Bulma. "Oh, thank you!" Bulma said.

She couldn't believe someone was looking for her specifically, but the people in this kingdom saw her and Vegeta together so they started showing her the same respect they showed him. She jogged to the doors glancing at her watch, if I'm late Vegeta will most definitely be annoyed. She was finally outside and saw a cute brown haired boy standing by some trees, she quickly stepped over to him and squatted down "Hi buddy! What's up?"

He looked up and all of the sudden a blue figure appeared where the little boy had been. Bulma jumped back with her hands in front of her, fighting instincts kicking in. "Hello miss Bulma, pleasure to meet you." He was huge with blue skin and green hair pulled into a braid. He looked at the boy "scram you brat!" he barked. The boy took off without a second glance. Bulma studied this weird blue creature… he looked familiar. "Do I know you?" she asked. He grinned and replied "Oh sweet Bulma, no you don't but you will."

His smile widened and that's when the memory hit her. ZARBON. From Vegeta's memories, yes it was him. He tortured Vegeta and she knew this was bad. Her stomach filled with hate and dread. She started to yell as her body shook with fear. Zarbon grabbed her and flew a few yards over to a small spaceship, holding her tightly as she flailed crazily trying to get loose.

He pulled her into his lap, this spaceship was tiny with one seat. He clicked a button and the door closed she jumped up banging her shoulder against the door screaming for someone to help her. "Pretty blue haired Bulma, there's nothing you can do. Let's rest." He pressed a button on his arm rest and gas filled the air. It smelled weird at first then her body relaxed falling into a crumpled pile at Zarbon's feet. She thought she heard Vegeta in her head screaming for her, but the gas won and she was out.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello readers! I hope you're enjoying the story. Keep in mind that bold print means they're thinking back and forth. Also I think I will put the next chapter up sometime today. I have some homework to do and although I would love to just keep writing, I have to submit my homework. So feel free to review or PM me if you have any questions or thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

CHAPTER 15:

Vegeta was pushing his body to the maximum. Sweat covered every inch of him. He had been training for about five hours now. It was about time for Bulma to meet him. He felt a warmth in his heart and groin at the thought of her. He knew his father was fond of her. He was constantly in the lab by her side. He would randomly interrupt their training, asking questions about the new technology Bulma and her father brought this kingdom. They were both very important in the development of this planet and Vegeta felt proud.

His woman was making a great contribution while her idiotic best friend just ate all the time. Vegeta and Goku occasionally sparred together and it's actually nice to have to go to the rehabilitation tanks. He knows that with each injury, there comes more power. He checked the clock, where is that blasted woman, she can't afford to miss her training. He thought about her muscles and how solid her body is getting. She was more fierce than ever and Vegeta loved it. Every single day, Bulma did something new that completely shocked him. He could tell she had a taste of fighting and couldn't resist it now.

They would both go to the rehabilitation tanks together thinking back and forth about their fighting techniques. He never really needed it for injury, but with how hard he was training, his muscles needed to refresh. Vegeta has never shared this life style with anyone before and he can't get enough of it. He was surprised that sometimes Bulma actually got a hit on him and sometimes she actually drew blood. The first time he actually punched her in the face, at her request, her lip bled a little. He expected maybe a shocked expression or a few curse words, but no. A very sweaty Bulma just wiped her mouth with the back of her fist and smiled when she saw the blood "You hit like a bitch" she joked.

He had actually laughed out loud at that comment. Of course he would never hit her his hardest. Where is she? He took off his weighted gear and threw it to the floor. What's taking her so long? She was almost never late. Sometimes she got caught up in her work and lost track of time. He walked over and got a drink of water when he felt a weird feeling… it was on the verge of discomfort, but more confused. A moment later fear, panic, and hate filled his system! It hit him like a ton of bricks!

What is this he thought? Then he realized these aren't his emotions! They're Bulma's! He sensed her ki and flew off of his balcony towards her energy calling to her mind. No answer. He pushed into her brain, he felt her shoulder aching terribly and was seeing what she saw. She was desperately trying to escape a pod. He smelled the gas that she smelled… he would recognize that smell anywhere. It was one of Frieza's pods. He felt her slip away from him along with her energy. NO!

He kept flying, hoping to sense it again, but he knew how fast those pods were and he knew he was too late. He screamed in anger as he immediately flew to his father and explained what had happened. In a panic, he and the king flew to the lab. Her father was devastated. Vegeta snapped at him "Don't just cry, old man! Help me save her!" Dr. Brief looked up as if a sudden realization hit him. He ran over to the control panel. He clicked away furiously, until a radar showed up with a flashing dot.

A beeping noise happened every time the line went over the dot. "Is that her?!" he questioned. "Yes, but how did they get out of this planets gravitational pull so fast? Curious. If the ship is that fast it must be small and high tech. I would guess it has a mother ship that it goes back to. It appears like it's more for speed than distance, although the ship is probably used for both." Dr. Brief said. Vegeta was slightly surprised by how smart this man was.

Vegeta knew where Bulma was being taken, Frieza's ship. He looked at the guards near the lab entrance "Get a ship ready!" he snapped. He shuttered just thinking about what Frieza might do to her. He was happy he trained her, but he knew it wouldn't be enough. Within the hour a ship was prepped for take-off. Vegeta, Goku, Dr. Brief, and a few saiyans were all aboard. King Vegeta wanted to come "Son I can come! I can be of some help!" Vegeta shook his head "You're needed here, father. I'll get her! Just wait until I get my revenge." he said. The king looked understanding and put his hand on his son's shoulder "I know you will. Bulma is a good and smart woman. I'm sure she will find a way to survive until you get there." Vegeta nodded and walked onto the ship. Dr. Brief brought a ton of equipment that he deemed necessary. Vegeta didn't care what this old bag of wrinkles brought, he just wanted to get Bulma! They took off into space and no matter how much Vegeta willed the space ship to go faster it never did.

He listened to Dr. Brief talk about how long it would take to track her down, getting more angry and irritated every minute. How could he let this happen to her? Didn't that stupid lizard have more important things to worry about than Bulma? He never thought that Frieza would come after her… was this his fault? Ugh! He couldn't wait to kill Frieza. He knew he wasn't quite ready yet, but he refused to let Bulma stay on that ship. Eventually he slipped into Bulma's mind trying to be there for her the only way he could in their current predicament.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello readers! So I finished my homework and I have brought you Chapter 16! Things will be getting pretty intense! Remember, bold print is used when Bulma and Vegeta think to each other. As always if you have questions or concerns feel free to PM me and I would love to hear your thoughts so don't hesitate to leave a review. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

CHAPTER 16:

She woke up feeling gross, no doubt the after effects of that gross gas. Zarbon seemed to just be waking up too. He looked down at her, smiling at her "Oh Bulma, your hair is such a beautiful color!" He gushed. What is with this weirdo? She ignored him and instead asked him "where are we?" he looked at what appeared to be a timer "were only a few seconds away from our destination" she felt a jolt and then heard a loud clonk that sounded like huge latches coming together. "Were here" Zarbon announced.

He grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her inside. Two men waited by a sliding door. She recognized this… it was all from Vegeta's past! Frieza's ship for sure. Her arms were aching from Zarbon's painful grip. She struggled to keep up with his long strides. Once through the sliding doors he eased up and stopped turning to her "Listen, I don't want to be rough with you, but it's what lord Frieza demands. So please forgive me, my dear. I find you quite fascinating." He pulled his arm back and in a flash his hand wacked across her face. She felt the sting and heat on her left cheek, her left ear started ringing, and she saw dots for a moment. She heard a growling noise in her head a curse **Dammit!** She couldn't believe it! **Vegeta!?** She waited and he responded **I'm here! I'm coming. Be strong Bulma. Do as you're told!**

At that moment she felt Zarbon drag her along. She stood, stumbling on the way up. **Focus, Bulma! Don't worry about me right now. Just play it smart and know that I'm here.** She agreed and focused in on what she needed to do. Survive. She needed to survive. A door came into view and Zarbon nodded at the guards and the doors slid open. She knew this must be Frieza's room. Zarbon tossed her through the door like she was a bag of trash. She landed hard on her side.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little prince's whore." Frieza's voice was more cold and terrifying in person. She slowly got up and looked at him. He was the nastiest being she had ever seen. He was pink, purple, and white. He had a long tail and weird horns. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at him. "Take a knee, you disgusting slut" Dodoria snapped. Bulma looked at him and when she saw the pink blob she saw all the times he had beaten young Vegeta, all the terrible things he had said, and she felt all the pain Vegeta had felt. Rage filled every inch of her body, before she could think she jumped up, ignoring Vegeta's yelling voice in her head, she bolted towards the pink blob that was Dodoria. She jumped up and punched down, making perfect contact with his face. Weird colored blood spewed out as he grabbed for his nose. She then spit right in his face. She wiped her mouth and walked back in front of Frieza.

She couldn't believe that she just did that. What would Frieza say?! Frieza's look of shock morphed into a dark knowing one. He slowly picked up his hands and clapped "My, my, what a development. She's an angry little girl isn't she? Haha! Dodoria, please explain how this human injured you." Dodoria stepped towards her and Frieza snapped his fingers "Take this pathetic man away from my quarters and make sure someone trains him!" Bulma watched as guards grabbed Dodoria and dragged him away. She was slightly shocked that he would do that to one of his henchmen, but fear set in as she realized she was nothing to him… so what would he do to her?

Frieza looked at her "I must say, I'm impressed. The little prince has quite a taste in women" Bulma stayed quiet. "So, how is my pet monkey?" Bulma said nothing. "I can assure you, that things will go much smoother if you talk to me" Frieza threatened. She just looked at him. She refused to be his amusement, although she knew he would hurt her. **Bulma! Answer him! NOW.** "Okay." She answered. Frieza smiled a cold smile "There we are. How is Vegeta?" she squeezed her fists tight her nails biting into her palms. "How am I to know? I'm here with you while he's probably finding someone else."

Frieza stared at her for a long moment "Hmm I doubt that. You see I knew the prince quite well. You have the same fiery spirit he did. Surely you're his mate." She shrugged her shoulders. For some reason Zarbon spoke "Lord Frieza, perhaps the girl needs some training or rest. I could easily straighten her out for you, if you wish." Frieza stood up from his hover seat with his tail swinging. **Shit!** Vegeta was loud in her head and she knew this was bad. Frieza came up close to her "You know, I think you do need to be taught a quick lesson." He stared into her eyes and all the sudden her feet were kicked out from under her. She landed hard on her stomach, all the air left her body and she struggled to breathe in for a moment.

Suddenly a loud crack sounded and her back felt like it was being ripped open. She grunted, trying her best not to cry out. She didn't want to give this freak the pleasure of hearing her pain. He hit her over and over. She thought it would never stop. She bit hard on her tongue and held in her cries. She focused on Vegeta's menacing voice in her head. He was cursing Frieza and telling her to be strong. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take this torture. This was the worst pain she had ever felt. She stayed down as he beat her and she looked over seeing her blood on the floor. Seeing the evidence of injury seemed to make the pain worse. Tears were threatening, but she forced herself to hold them in. She felt her shock and fear morphing into anger. **That's right Bulma, let the anger make you strong!** Vegeta encouraged.

Finally the torture came to a halt and she was suddenly in the air. She couldn't breathe, as Frieza's tail was wrapped around her neck. He looked into her eyes and said "I own you now" he then threw her down hard. She felt her rib crack as she slammed into the floor. "Zarbon, take her to her new home." Zarbon swiftly picked her up and dragged her out of the room. After the doors to Frieza's room slid shut Zarbon stopped and looked down at her "Dear Bulma, you are brave, but stupid. If Frieza wishes death on you, it will happen. You're just lucky that he's letting you stay in an actual room versus the storage compartment down stairs!" she nodded. Zarbon seems to be taking a slight liking to her, maybe she could use this to her advantage.

She was tired, that beating was horrible. She leaned into him and he seemed pleased, although Vegeta didn't like the idea he knew she had to seize the opportunity of a friend. They reached a metal door that had a number pad beside it, Zarbon showed her the code and led her in. "Little Bulma, you look pretty bad. Perhaps sleep will help, although your back won't soon heal. If Frieza deems it appropriate I shall come walk you to breakfast tomorrow. Good night" He then left the room and the metal door slid shut.

Bulma took a deep breath and looked around. The room was small and unappealing. The walls were all metal like the floors and ceiling. As she looked around the dim room, she felt so alone. Now that the shock had worn off, she didn't feel as strong. She saw a door that looked like a bathroom, she went right in to look at her reflection. The left side of her face was swollen and dried blood was still there from Zarbon's slap. She looked down at her fist and it was crusted over with old blood as well from punching Dodoria. She was dreading looking at her back, but she needed to. She took her blood soaked shirt off and turned around. Her back was disgusting. There were so many slashes over lapping that it looked like one huge wound.

She could feel Vegeta wincing, no doubt grossed out. **Bulma, do what they say. You can't keep taking these beatings!** She knew he was right, but she didn't want to be used for those monster's entertainment. **Vegeta, I'm so sorry! If only I was stronger we wouldn't be in this mess!** She didn't bother putting her shirt back on and she walked to the bed. Her skin was so hot, she felt heat radiating off of her. Her back would become infected if she didn't get some kind of medical equipment soon. She laid carefully on her stomach, but her rib was hurting so bad she was almost in tears. She wanted to be strong for Vegeta… Bulma could feel his emotions, he wanted to be with her so was trying to stay calm, but now that she was alone she felt her panic set in. **Bulma, don't panic. Keep your mind clear. Trust in me! I will be there as soon as possible.**

A few tears had escaped her eyes and was about to give into a full crying fit when Vegeta kept talking to her. **I know you want to cry, I know it feels like life is a never ending tunnel of darkness right now, but Bulma you are so strong. No other woman would be able to go through this and land a punch on Dodoria!** She laughed and felt herself calming. **I can't believe I actually hit him!** She thought to him. She felt him laugh **That's how I know you're going to be okay.** He continued to talk to her. She felt her muscles start to calm the more he spoke to her.

She let him feel through her mind and soothe her. He kept saying reassurances and thinking about good moments they had to keep her calm. She smiled to herself. Although, earlier she felt so alone, she knew Vegeta wouldn't leave her there to suffer. She imagined being a little kid when being brought onto this ship and shuttered. **How did you do it? How did you have the will to live after so many years?** She wondered. She felt Vegeta tense slightly before answering **I knew I was the only saiyan left… I knew I had to survive for my race. Of course I didn't know about Goku at that time.** She couldn't believe how much strength that had to of taken. **You're so strong.** She stated matter of fact. She couldn't help but admire Vegeta. She wished she could be as strong as him. She sensed his smirking face and rolled her eyes. **You won't be as strong as you could be if you don't rest, woman.** She smiled to herself and eventually sank into sleep, knowing Vegeta was with her.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hello readers! This chapter is really short, but it does give you a little more insight to Vegeta's thoughts. It also gives some important information, but I am going to start working on chapter 18 right now. I think the next few chapters stay in Bulma's point of view. As always, feel free to PM me or leave a review! Enjoy my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters

Chapter 17:

He couldn't relax. He couldn't stand that Frieza, his most hated enemy, had Bulma. Vegeta never thought Frieza would come after him. He had hoped Frieza had presumed him dead! He had always planned to get revenge, but never thought that Frieza would come to him first. Didn't Frieza have more important things to do than toy with a saiyan? Frieza was sick in his head, but he never realized that Bulma would be in dangers way. This was so new to him, having to care about someone else. Part of him wished he could go back to not having a care in the world.

Before Bulma, his life was filled with training and plotting revenge while learning the many responsibilities of a king. Sure he felt alone, but he didn't realize just how alone he was until Bulma had landed on his planet. He honestly never understood the most basic form of affection. The only person he ever cared about was his father, even though he wasn't sure how to show it. Of course he had sexually been with women, but it was never anything more than simply fulfilling his most basic carnal need. The years he spent with Frieza affected him more than he wanted to admit.

If he hadn't gotten away from him when he did, he'd probably be a shell of a man. He knew he didn't want to kill, but he also knew that he had to in order to survive. Although it took years, Vegeta wondered if he would ever get back to his normal self. He remembered when he was sent on one of his first few missions, Frieza had ordered him to kill everyone on the planet. Vegeta knew there was no honor in sneaking in and just blowing up cities and villages, so he would let the people fight back. Mistakenly, he thought that Frieza would understand if Vegeta claimed he couldn't beat the people on the planet. Sadly, Frieza made Vegeta watch as he killed his comrades for showing mercy, although they were under Vegeta's control.

Frieza never killed Vegeta though he almost wished he did. He felt a jolt and looked up at Dr. Brief, his mate's father, "What the hell was that?!" he snapped. Dr. Brief glanced up, he was used to Vegeta's more hostile personality by now "The ship shifting, I'm afraid were significantly behind her, the bigger ship she's on is substantially fast as well. We will be able to catch her, but I fear that it will be at least a week." The Doctor bowed his head, trying to quickly wipe away the tears that slipped out. "Not to mention the theory of relativity" he added. "What does that blasted theory have to do with anything?" Vegeta questioned. "Well, you see the laws of physics are the same for all viewers in uniform motion relative to one another. We have to factor in gravitational time dilation, clocks run more slowly when in higher gravitational pulls. Were on a time that is slower than hers. Space time is curved." Vegeta blinked at the doctor and decided he didn't want to ask all the questions he had.

It was so confusing, this man made no sense! **He makes perfect sense.** Vegeta jumped, Bulma was awake and he couldn't help but smirk **only you would wake up out of a deep sleep to talk science, woman!** He wanted her to get rest, but it also comforted him to hear her speak **you know me** she said. Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle as Bulma's mind thought about some field experiments that some guy Einstein came up with. He interrupted her thoughts of mass, energy, and momentum **how are you?** She hesitated to answer, but eventually replied **I've had better days… how are you?** He couldn't believe her mind was so calm at a time like this. It made him feel worse. She was going through this because of him. She was readjusting when her door opened. Vegeta sat up immediately wanting to know everything going on in her time.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey readers! So I got chapter 18 done for you! I should be able to put chapter 19 up tomorrow, but I do have an exam and some homework to get done. I'm unsure of what time I'll get it posted. Anyways, feel free to review or PM me. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

Chapter 18:

Zarbon stood at her door "oh dear Bulma, I do have a treat for you. Come with me." Bulma grabbed her crumpled bloody shirt, when a cold blue hand appeared on hers "no dear girl, you will dress like all the others. In that shelf there is armor. Grab it" he pointed while he spoke. Bulma walked over and opened the drawer, this was like Vegeta's gear, but different, black and white instead of blue and gold. She grabbed it and walked into the bathroom to change.

The gear was heavy and the spandex outfit chaffed her wounded back. She reappeared in front of Zarbon and followed him out. He led her down the hall quite a ways until she saw a glass wall, behind it was a lab! Her heart jumped, labs always reminded her of home. He led her to an archway that opened up into a long hall. Doors lined the hall on each side and the end of the hall seemed to open up into a huge training center. No one was there and Bulma couldn't help but ask "Where is everyone?" Zarbon stopped in front of one of the doors opening it and ushering her in "Little Bulma, they're all sleeping." He answered.

He explained how to set the controls on the tank in front of her, but she already knew how to work it. She was tech savvy and it was similar to the tanks she already used before. "Why are you letting me use this?" she wondered out loud "Isn't it obvious? You're hurt… and I expect that my helping you will soon lead you to submit yourself to me." With that he rubbed a stray blue hair out of her face and walked away. His touch was cold and it repulsed her. Vegeta was picturing ripping Zarbons hand off and Bulma couldn't help but agree with him. She got in the tank, knowing it would open when she was fully healed.

She felt safe in the tank and finally felt her muscles relax. The tank opened slowly, making a loud air noise. She got out and got dressed. When she opened the door she saw tons of people, all men, ranging from young boys to adults. Most of the men were huge! Their muscles had muscles and not in the good way. She was starving, so she headed out into the hall to find some food. "Where are you going, wench?" a deep voice asked. Bulma turned around only to see a wide chest. She looked up and saw a bald man staring down at her. "Aren't you here to keep us happy?" she gulped while looking around and seeing all of the men looking at her. "well…" she took a step back preparing to run. "actually, no!" and with that she bolted, hoping no one would follow her.

She heard steps behind her and she glanced back. Surely enough the big bald man was chasing her. Bulma picked up her pace when she ran straight into a solid figure. "Why, dear Bulma, I was just looking for you. hmm is this man troubling you?" she looked back and saw the man cowering under Zarbon's glare. "Yes" she panted, expecting the bald man to get yelled at. Zarbon lifted his arm with his hand open and shot a ki blast at the bald man, Bulma's mouth fell open in shock. She watched the ki ball punch a hole through the man's chest. Zarbon gave a light laugh "Problem solved my dear. Let's go. Lord Frieza has requested your presence." She stared back at the now dead man, feeling like a small piece of her humanity was ripped out.

He had been chasing her, but she didn't mean to wish death on him. It was her fault. When she got into Frieza's headquarters she took a deep breath focusing in on herself. She knew she couldn't show weakness. Zarbon walked her to the center of the room and then took a seat. "Well hello again, little girl" Frieza said. She immediately replied "Hello, purple boy" Frieza seemed amused, swishing his wine glass around and wagging his tail behind him. "I noticed you didn't kneel. Perhaps my guards can assist you." Bulma felt pain in the back of her knee, it then gave out and she fell onto it. **No!** Vegeta thought. "That's better. Maybe we should grab the chains so this whore learns her place." Frieza said. She felt herself being grabbed and readjusted. Then she felt heavy cold chains being wrapped around her. Shit.

A guard grabbed her hair and pulled her head back "Don't move, wench" he then shoved her head forward. The chains were greasy and huge. Had Vegeta not trained her, she doubted she would even be able to stay balanced on one knee. Frieza's hover chair came close to her "There we go. Now tell me… what do you think the monkey prince is up to?" She was already tired of holding this position. The chains were tight enough to keep her bent in the right position, but not sturdy enough for her to lean on them. "If you're so obsessed with Vegeta, then why'd you take me" **woman, don't be a fool. He will hurt you and there's nothing I can do!** Vegeta sounded pissed, but she knew it was his way of coping with worry.

"Oh come on, what fun would that be? I at least want him to watch me kill you. Besides don't you enjoy my company?" she tried moving her neck into a better position, her hair was stuck under the chains and it was pulling. "I'm a scientist! I'm not interested in company, I'm interested in facts." The pressure in her knee was painful, she honestly wasn't sure how long she could take this. She wished she wasn't wearing the heavy armor, but then again it was keeping the chains from digging into her skin. There was no relieving the weight on her shoulders. She hoped he would let her into the lab. Maybe she could make something that would help her. "A scientist? Interesting. Perhaps you could be of further use" Frieza said. "My knowledge is invaluable. With me on your side, you wouldn't need half of those idiot lunk heads walking around." Frieza took a long sip of his wine before looking back at her "Well, maybe I'll come up with a little project for you to work on" she looked up at him "And what, might I ask, is in it for me?!" she snapped.

 **Bulma, he will kill you!** she mentally rolled her eyes **Vegeta, he's obviously waiting for you to get here I have until then at least. Trust me.** She looked at a laughing Frieza "Ha! You're quite amusing. It's strange, you're a weak human, I could easily crush you, yet you speak as if you have no fear." Frieza looked truly interested in her for the first time. "I don't fear death. I know it's inevitable, but I do pity you, Frieza." She spat. **Blasted woman!** Vegeta shouted. Frieza hopped off his hover seat and walked his three toed feet over in front of Bulma, Lifting one foot he grabbed her face with his toes forcing her to look up at him. Her neck felt like it might snap at this angle. "And why, stupid human, do you pity ME?" she smirked "Like I said, death is inevitable, one day you will die with nothing and no one, because the only people in your life, follow you out of fear and you can't take your precious planets with you to the afterlife!"

Frieza looked slightly shocked, but that only lasted a moment before his smile returned. "I guess you'll just have to make me immortal then, won't you? Oh and… not everyone fears me apparently… I do have you" he said as he walked back to his chair. "Guard, give her a good few kicks. I don't like people leaving here unscathed." Bulma immediately felt a boot kick into her side. She grunted in pain and tried to focus on breathing. The guard varied his attacks and kept going for what felt like a life time, but once she coughed up blood Frieza called him off.

She definitely felt like she had internal bleeding. A few hours later, she was still stuck beneath the chains. Vegeta kept trying to offer advice, but nothing truly helped. Eventually, Vegeta was trying to get her mind off of the pain. She counted every minute she was stuck like that, letting the anger nestle its way deep into her core. She had her eyes set on the guard that beat her and she thought of every kick, punch, and slap. She decided she was taking names. Once she had the opportunity, she would pay everyone back tenfold. She was in misery. She would give her right arm to simply switch knees.

She couldn't hold her head up anymore and although she was feeling different types of pain, she couldn't differentiate between them anymore. It was one huge blur of pain. **Vegeta, I'm going to lose it.** Frieza was currently commanding his guards around talking about missions and how he wanted to visit a planet tomorrow. **Don't you dare give up, woman. You can do this. You're stronger than I ever imagined.** She tried to smile at that, but she hurt too much. **I'm trying my best.** She thought to Vegeta. Her body was shaking and her head was pounding. She wished she could have eaten before this. "Zarbon, how would you like to take the little scientist to her room?" Frieza looked at Zarbon, who immediately jumped up and agreed.

Zarbon broke the chains off of her, her body started to slump over from fatigue. Luckily, Zarbon was being generous and not letting her fall. She thought stretching her legs out would make them feel better, but sadly it didn't. He easily supported her weight for her. Before they left the room Frieza called out "Oh and little scientist, you start working on my immortality tomorrow." She nodded once in return and Zarbon dragged her out. Once the door shut, he picked her up in one arm. Her head laid limp on his shoulder. **I'm going to kill him slowly.** Vegeta thought. She couldn't feel her legs and everything in her wanted to give up. **I know… How did you go through this?** Zarbon spoke to her softly "dear Bulma, you are so foolish, lord Frieza enjoys his forms of torture. I must say I am shocked you made it out alive" Bulma didn't reply. Zarbon entered her code for her and laid her on the bed. "Good night dear Bulma, don't forget you start work tomorrow." He kissed her forehead and Bulma wanted to hit him, but she needed someone on the inside to get information from, so she let it go.

Zarbon closed the door and Bulma's body throbbed with pain. **I hate when he touches you! I'm going to kill them all. Bulma, you need to drink some water. Go to your bathroom sink and drink.** She stood, almost falling over, and took off the chest armor she had on. It clunked to the floor loudly and she felt slightly better now in only the spandex material. She couldn't believe she hadn't passed out yet. Every inch of her body hurt. She limped toward the bathroom door. Once in the bathroom she drank water until her stomach felt full. The water had a weird taste to it, but she didn't care. Her stomach was hurting from lack of food. Looking in the mirror she realized her spandex suit had blood leaking through. She headed off to the healing tanks, thankful that most of the men were in their rooms.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hello readers! This chapter is super short, but I am posting the next chapter immediately after I make some final edits. So don't worry. I won't leave you hanging with such a short post. This is kind of just to check in with Vegeta. Feel free to review like always, I'll reply with a PM and don't hesitate to PM with questions or concerns! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters.

CHAPTER 19

Vegeta paced back and forth. Never had he been so proud and so pissed at someone at the same time. "She's stupid, foolish, brave, smart, and just flat out… amazing!" he thought. Dr. Brief was still working with all his gadgets like he always seemed to be doing. The crew that accompanied them were talking about tactics. While Goku seemed to be meditating.

Bulma sure was a completely different type of breed. She was saying things that brave saiyan warriors wouldn't dare say to Frieza. He smiled to himself thinking about how Bulma was actually being smart. Zarbon took a liking to her and he believed Frieza was starting to as well. Her saying she was a scientist was so smart. Vegeta's thoughts snapped back to the here and now. He needed to let Goku know what they were up against. He didn't want Goku making the saiyan race look idiotic.

Vegeta walked over to Goku "We need to talk" and walked into the back room. Vegeta was shocked to see that Goku maintained a serious face when usually all he did was laugh and act stupid. "You need to know what you're up against…" Vegeta told Goku everything from what had happened to him personally to what Bulma was going through now. Goku seemed to take in every word "How is Bulma… you know mentally?" he asked. Vegeta thought for a moment "She's strong. Her stubbornness is helping her fight. She's managed to wiggle her way into Frieza's lab. I know she's planning something, but I'm not sure what. I will kill everyone that has touched her." Goku laughed at the stubborn comment and asked Vegeta about his plans.

They discussed ideas for at least an hour. Dr. Brief interrupted their talk "Excuse me, I have something of great importance to give you." he walked back into the main room of the space ship "I've been developing something that will actually challenge you in your training and I just finished it" he threw a capsule to the ground and a circular room popped up. "It's a gravity chamber. You can control the level of gravity you wish to train in." after the doctor explained how to work the controls he added one last thing "Please, become strong enough to get my little girl back." For the first time Vegeta was happy that Goku was there. Goku immediately put his hand on the doctor's shoulder and said "No problem! I don't think anyone wants her back as bad as Vegeta does!" Vegeta pretended not to hear and walked into the chamber. He wasn't good with the emotional crap. He only opened up that way to Bulma, his mate, and that's the way it would stay. Goku jumped into the chamber with Vegeta "Let's get this going!" Vegeta rolled his eyes at Goku's happy attitude. They began to train, pushing themselves as hard as possible to prepare for what might be the worst enemy they would ever face.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Okay here we go! Chapter 20 has been edited. I hope you enjoy reading it! I enjoyed writing it! As always feel free to review and/ or PM me! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

CHAPTER 20:

She awoke out of her healing induced sleep. Once out of the tank she cracked her neck and got dressed. She left her armor back at her room so, she set off towards the hall. She was lost in thoughts about what she could make in the lab when she noticed some of the men avoiding her like the plague. Hmm… **I bet they saw what happened with Zarbon.** Vegeta was right… they must be afraid to mess with her now. Thank Kami for that! She reached her room and grabbed her armor, put it on, and headed right back out into the hall for breakfast. She grabbed a plate and took it to the lab. Finishing up her meal, she finally got to work.

Whoever used to work here had notes, but all of the notes were on torturing methods and weapons. She spent a good chunk of time looking through all the chemicals and other materials. The back room was very well stocked. Some materials she had never worked with. First she wanted to give herself some protection and strength. She started working with the materials, creating a type of supplemental injection. It would allow her strength to grow exponentially, but she would have to find time to train.

It wouldn't make her nearly strong enough to fight Frieza, but she would be able to protect herself a little better. She was taking notes on immortality, hoping that she was keeping up appearances while she was actually looking for Frieza's weakness. She was going to find it and exploit it. The door clicked open and a bulky man walked in "Bulma is it? May I have a moment?" She nodded looking back down at her worksheets. How did he know her name? "Well, I wanted to see if I could get you to join my team." He took a few steps placing himself beside her. "Were rising up, going to go against Frieza and I'm willing to bet that you hate him as much as I do." She considered this and what to say.

This had to be a trick. There's no way a man would see her with Zarbon and feel comfortable with approaching her with talk of betrayal. Frieza must have put him up to this… "Actually I quite like it here. This lab is simply phenomenal and I plan to help Frieza in the hopes that he will keep me safe" the man looked shocked, but she still didn't trust him. "Actually I think you're quite stupid for thinking you can beat him. It's clear that he's much stronger than anyone on this ship. I've got work to do." She walked to the other side of the lab hoping to look busy. It worked, the man left and she felt relieved. **Smart move, woman. That was a test.** She laughed in her head **I know it was.** Maybe Frieza would trust her more since she declared her loyalty to him in front of one of his workers.

She worked straight through lunch and into dinner. She was making a device that Frieza could hook onto himself and it would have injection points with fluid that would make him stronger, or at least that's what she would say. The device would serve no purpose, but to be a bomb when she needed the upper hand. She has to make it inject something though… maybe some drug to activate the reward center in his brain. He would mistake the flood endorphins for strength. She had to be careful though. Too much, he would feel drugged and sluggish, but the right amount would make him feel like his body was flowing with strength.

She needs his weight and measurements to find the dosage… Would he let her? A voice came through a speaker from the control panel on the wall behind her. She turned around to see a screen filled with Frieza's face "Hello little scientist, how goes finding my immortality?" She smiled, this could work. "Well so far so good, lord Frieza, except I have encountered a problem." He immediately asked what it was "Well it seems I need some data from you in order to do this correctly" He smiled his creepy smile "Why little scientist, bring the materials you need and come to my headquarters. I leave soon though so be quick." With that the screen went blank.

She grabbed a measuring tape and the small scale from the floor. She wanted to grab a syringe, but doubted she could get his blood, so instead she also grabbed a clipboard and pen. She jogged to his door and the guards let her straight in. Frieza was in a hurry so after taking his weight, height, and circumference of several areas she smiled "lord Frieza, I believe I have what I need" He stared at her for a few moments as if deciding what to do "Little scientist, if you succeed in making me immortal I will keep you safe and I can assure you that you'll rather enjoy your life here. I will reward you greatly for whatever you make for my use, but keep in mind you belong to me now." She nodded. It was so hard for her to keep her mouth shut, but she knew that working in the lab was the only hope she had of actually helping herself.

She grabbed dinner on the way back to the lab working a little longer on the device she was making for Frieza. **I need to know what your plans are, Vegeta.** She felt his mind wonder back into hers, he wasn't nearly as present as before due to his training, but she was happy about that. She knew watching her in pain made him miserable. **Well, to get you out of course.** She told him of Frieza's departure. They agreed he would come get her at the end of the week if what her father calculated was correct. She decided she needed to train and it seemed as though most of the men were in bed.

She injected herself again with the supplement she made, put on her weighted armor, and headed to the training area. She followed exactly what Vegeta had helped her with before. First endurance, she ran laps. The armor made it more difficult, but she felt her muscles growing. After running until her legs were shaky, she headed over to a sparring robot. She opened up the back changing the controls so it wouldn't kill her. She began fighting; everything was going as planned. She'd been at it for almost two hours when a man interrupted

"Well, it looks like the scientist likes to get physical." He laughed "Who are you?" Bulma asked. He smiled "Don't you mean, we?" three more men walked out surrounding her. She cursed in her head. This was bad, she was exhausted from training already. Why weren't they scared of her like the men were this morning? They closed in on her slowly "Were sick of you walking around teasing us with your body. So were going to get our fill." She prepared to defend herself, hoping Vegeta wasn't watching, but she knew he was when she heard his cursing in her head.

She started to fight landing a punch on the first guy and turned to hit the second. She was holding her own, but they quickly over powered her. She was slammed to the ground. She felt hands all over her and she couldn't make it stop. **DAMMIT! Come on Bulma you can fight them!** They were taking her armor off and the hands squeezed her breasts hard and she screamed for help as the pain got worse. She tried to scratch, hit, or slap them, but they quickly slammed her arms down and pinned them.

She felt helpless and disgusting. She looked at every face and memorized them. They had just pulled off her top when a big long haired man showed up, he looked saiyan. He blasted the men off of her easily and they scattered. She jumped up pulling her shirt on. She was bruised from their squeezing. In her panic, she had totally tuned out Vegeta's voice, but now it was loud and clear. **That's Raditz! You can trust him. Get alone with him and tell him you're my mate.** She agreed and watched as Raditz easily over powered all four men.

Finally they limped out of the room cursing and spitting blood. Bulma was trying not to faint, all the training along with the emotional fatigue was getting to her. "Raditz! Thank you!" she panted "How do you know my name?" he asked. She explained that Vegeta was her mate and he immediately took a knee "Lady Bulma! How is Vegeta? I've been wondering about him for quite some time." She told him of her situation, being taken, being beaten, trying to train, and what she was making for Frieza. He seemed excited wanting to know what he could do to help.

They decided he would train her and protect her from the other men. She in turn would introduce him to Goku and Gohan his long lost brother and nephew. She enjoyed talking to Raditz. She already considered him a friend. He walked her to a healing tank and guarded the door for her. She walked inside, thanking Raditz again for saving her. Once inside Vegeta was seething at what had happened to her. **Let me see the marks.** She wasn't sure she should show him, but eventually she looked down at herself where bruises and scratches covered her breasts along with her stomach and thighs. Tears began to fill her eyes. She was never treated this way in her entire life. Here she felt like a piece of meat.

She felt helpless and hated it with every inch of her core. **I'm going to kill them slowly. No one touches my Bulma.** Some tears spilled over and she tried to wipe them away and be strong. She just wished Vegeta was there… she wished Goku was there… she wished she wasn't there. She hated herself for not being stronger. **Bulma, there wasn't much you could do… this isn't by any means your fault. I'm so sorry you're going through this.** She felt Vegeta's regret and anger that he wasn't there to protect her. It made her feel good, seeing how much he cared, but it also made her miss him more. **I really miss you.** She thought to him. She felt him smirk **I don't blame you, I'm pretty amazing.** She rolled her eyes and laughed when he added **I miss you, too.** She cracked a big smile at that. Vegeta started complaining to her about Goku's eating and her father being too smart to understand and she knew he was doing it for her. To help her forget where she was. She relaxed into the tank, thinking about all her friends, family, and her mate.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Good evening fellow readers! So here is chapter 21 and I have started to edit chapter 22! I'm not sure when I will post it... I'll probably put it up tomorrow sometime. Anyways, feel free to review and I wanted to say thank you to those of you who have reviewed it means so much to me! I have been replying to reviews via PM so please don't hesitate if you have questions or concerns. Enjoy my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

CHAPTER 21:

Bulma was back in her lab, she still felt dirty, despite the violent scrub down she had given herself in the shower. She thought she was almost done with this "immortal device" when Raditz came in. She noticed an eye piece he was wearing "Hey, can I see that?" he handed her his scouter while talking about ideas for their training tonight. She disabled what appeared to be a tracking ability and instead made it available for phone calls, while blocking Frieza's ships connection to the scouter.

"There!" she said. Now watch this! She thought to Vegeta having him call the tracker with her father and handed the scouter over to Raditz, he took it and jumped in surprise "Vegeta!" the two of them talked for quite a while. It made her happy that Vegeta had a friend of sorts. Bulma continued to finish the device for Frieza and finally it was done. It would hook onto his shoulder and inject him with drugs that were potent enough to cause a good feeling, but diluted enough so Frieza wouldn't feel impaired.

The explosives in it were unidentifiable and strong. She had a remote that would control the explosives. She was proud of herself. She injected herself with the supplement yet again and headed off to train with Raditz. He hit her harder than Vegeta did, but it didn't hurt worse. Weird. She felt faster than usual as well. Maybe her supplements were working better than she ever expected. "It's time for lunch" Raditz said. They stayed in the cafeteria to eat. Raditz ate like Vegeta and Goku, it comforted her. Raditz kept most of the men at bay, but some guys would hit her "by accident" with their shoulders or treys. She fought to ignore them, trying to stay focused.

She and Raditz went back to training and she was hurting. He had introduced her to energy. Vegeta was in her head trying to help her feel what he felt when controlling energy. She was learning how to sense energy building and she could feel when Raditz was charging his ki. She was happy with her success, but their training had to end. She was limping with a dislocated arm and Raditz finally put his foot down, forcing her to heal, he left. When Bulma woke up the next day, she felt incredibly strong.

Things were looking up. She felt as though she had more control. Raditz met her in the lab and told her of Frieza's arrival. She shuttered, not wanting to see him. He's back, but will then leave again tomorrow to meet his father. She knew he would want to check in with her work, but she didn't want him using the device before Vegeta and Goku were battling him. She got a few syringes full of the drugged mixtures and decided she would lie her way through it. She also grabbed the metal material she had used to make his device to ask if he would be okay with it.

As if on cue, Zarbon showed up in her lab. "Dear Bulma, lord Frieza has requested your presence to check with your progress." Bulma smiled, trying to look truly happy here. "Sorry sir, lord Frieza's needs are of greater importance, however I will ask of where the scouters are kept to get you a new one." She said to Raditz, hoping it would prevent Zarbon from getting suspicious. Raditz nodded once and walked out.

Zarbon walked with her to Frieza's headquarters and asked about Raditz "So why was that ape hanging around?" she sighed "He apparently broke his scouter and was asking for a new one, but I didn't know where or what they were." Zarbon thought about this "Well it's no problem. I shall show you where they are when we return." She nodded as they entered Frieza's headquarters. "Little scientist! What have you made me so far?" she smiled "Well lord Frieza I have come quite a far way! I needed your opinion on a few things though" she held up the syringe "This is a concoction that I believe will strengthen you and after so many injections you should become completely immortal, but I wanted to see what feeling it gave you, it should make you feel stronger within seconds."

He smiled and laughed "What are you waiting for? I'm ready to be immortal, but first test it on that guard". She turned and nodded. She grabbed the guards arm and injected him with a small amount. Immediately the guards face turned into a smile and he flexed his muscles "I feel amazing!" the guard then jumped around looking absolutely pumped up. Frieza clapped and got excited "Oh Bulma dear, you fascinate me! Inject me." She walked up to him and gently injected him.

She smiled up at him waiting to see his reaction. "Incredible! It's as if I can feel my body responding already!" She picked up her clipboard taking notes "So lord Frieza, is this injection a success?" he nodded while looking down at his hand flexing and relaxing them. "Excellent!" she said. She pulled up the metal material she had brought to ask him about "Lord Frieza, the final device will be about this size and it will close onto your shoulder with several injection points. It should make you fully immortal within hours, but I wanted to make sure you were happy with the material and placement."

Frieza grabbed the metal piece and rubbed it "This should be fine, little scientist" she nodded and wrote the metal down. "Any questions, lord Frieza?" He thought about that and said "no, little scientist you've done well." Frieza called out to his guards "bring in the girl" a young girl, probably about the age of 16 was crying while being dragged into the room. Bulma was making her way out when Frieza called to her "Little scientist, don't you want to join the festivities?" she turned "No, lord Frieza, I must get this device done for you." She felt sick and was hoping he would let her leave. "Nonsense, you're so close, just look at this as a study break. Sit" She walked over near Zarbon and Frieza and sat. Frieza made her watch as he beat the young girl to death. It took two hours for the girl to die, what a horrible way to go. The girl hadn't even gotten to live her life. She was so young and her life should have just been starting, but instead it was ending. Bulma had thrown up into her mouth several times, but held it in.

Her heart was breaking and she wanted so badly to save the girl. She kept having tears escape from time to time, but wiped them quickly so no one would see. Once Frieza finally allowed her to leave she ran to her room and heaved into the toilet. She couldn't get the girls screams out of her head and continued to throw up. **You have to calm down, Bulma. I know… I know how you feel, but use it to fuel your hate fire.** She took some deep breathes and wiped at her mouth and eyes. Hate fire? She didn't need any more fuel for that fire! She hated Frieza alright! She thought about her device and how badly she wanted to kill this monster. **Okay.** She thought.

She splashed her face with cold water and went to the training room, where Raditz was waiting. She was angry and wanted to hit something. "Sparring first!" she snapped, pacing back and forth. Man she sounded just like Vegeta in that moment. She was waiting for Raditz to swing so she could let out this anger. Their fight was intense and at one point she actually hurt Raditz. She knew he wasn't using all his strength, but it still felt good to land some good hits. She kept going and going and then tears started to ooze while she was fighting. Raditz knew she was emotionally broken down. "Bulma… lets go." He led her to the healing tank room for some more privacy and patted her back.

She let out her cries and hugged Raditz. He just waited, knowing what she felt. He had felt this almost his entire life. Once she calmed down he informed her that Freiza was taking Raditz with him tomorrow and that he wanted her to be safe and to be strong. With that he left her to get into the tank. She sat on the ground hugging her knees for what had to have been at least an hour. She stared at the wall, thinking about nothing but the emptiness she felt now. She felt almost numb. She couldn't sort out her emotions. **Woman, you need to heal.** She knew Vegeta was right, but she didn't want to move. **Vegeta, I don't know how I feel anymore.** She felt his mind ponder her thoughts more deeply. **You're exhausted both mentally and physically. Maybe some rest will help you clear your head.** She nodded and started to stand up. She was done with this stupid ship and playing this stupid game. What was she going to do without Raditz? She was scared for tomorrow. She shook her head and took a deep breath, thinking about what she used to do when she was stressed. She smirked as she remembered and said out loud "I am Bulma Brief and I will get through this."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hello readers! Sorry I didn't get this chapter done as soon as I wanted! This chapter starts in Bulma's perspective and switches to Vegeta's, and the switch is clearly indicated to prevent confusion. I really hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

CHAPTER 22:

She woke up, got dressed in armor, grabbed breakfast, and went to her lab. She put the final touches on Frieza's device and thought about ways to inhibit his ability to transform. She knew her new buddy Raditz wasn't here today and she felt bummed. She used her daily supplemental injection and was about to train when Zarbon came into the lab "Hello dear Bulma, Lord Freiza is gone, but has left you something he would like you to fix. Follow me." She followed Zarbon to Frieza's headquarters, wondering what she needed to fix. As Zarbon handed her the weird shaped object, she looked over and immediately couldn't breathe. She thought she was going to throw up.

Another young girl had been tortured by Frieza. She hung on the wall by chains and she looked only minutes away from death. Blood stained her hair and was dripping down the wall from where she hung. Bulma's heart felt like it turned to stone and she couldn't swallow. She needed to help this poor individual! "Zarbon, what does Frieza plan to do with this girl? I could use her in an experiment, if it's okay with you." Zarbon glanced at Bulma impartially and replied "Sure, she will be dead by the time he gets back anyways. Have a guard take her to your lab."

She looked over and told the guard to take the woman down gently and follow her, half surprised that he obeyed. Once back in the lab Bulma cleared a space on her lab table for the girl. She grabbed a few lab coats as the guard tossed the girl on the table and left. She ran over to the girl speaking gently "It's okay I'm not going to hurt you." she tucked a rolled up lab coat under the girls head and covered her with the other.

Bulma then placed her hand gently on the girl's head and said "If you want I can give you something for the pain and I can stay with you until your time is up…" The girl nodded just barely and Bulma got a morphine syringe. Running back over she told the girl she would feel a pinch and injected her. The girl croaked out a weak sounding "Thanks."

Bulma sat by her, rubbing her bloody hair away from her face. She then began to sing a lullaby her mother always sang to her when she was young. The girl smiled at the sound and a few tears slipped out of her eyes as she slowly fell asleep. Finally, the girls labored breathing stopped. After covering up the girls head gently, Bulma threw the object that Frieza wanted her to fix into the trash. To hell with him and his stupid ship! To hell with trying to stay alive! She hated him and would never forgive this monster. He killed for fun! As if he should have the right to take a person from their destiny. What made the situation even worse, was this was a young girl! She hadn't even gotten to establish herself as a woman yet!

Bulma couldn't tell what she wanted to do. Her emotions were so messed up that she couldn't tell what she felt. Her fists kept clenching and unclenching, until blood started to seep out of her skin. She decided to train, hoping it might clear her head. She started her usual routine when six men came and surrounded her. She stared at them and waited until the apparent leader of their group, who looked reptilian, spoke "We heard Raditz isn't here to protect his whore!" Bulma didn't bother to answer; these heartless animals didn't respond to reason.

She looked at each one of their faces, finding hunger in their eyes. It repulsed her. As she looked from face to face, the reptilian man said "Let's get her!" they all started stepping towards her and Bulma started to panic. Before the panic fully set in, time froze for a moment. Bulma felt like everything slowed way down as she found herself in yet another helpless situation.

She looked down at her clenched fists as her mind started to project images to the forefront of her brain. She no longer saw her surroundings, but now saw flickers of all the things that happened while she had been here. She started panting with her teeth clenched. She thought of the limp body in her lab, Frieza beating her with his tail, men groping her body, the guard that beat her while she was chained down, the woman she had to watch get beat to death, memories from Vegeta's past here, and finally came full circle to think about these fucked up men, who thought they could touch her, merely because they wanted to.

Her heart started to hammer. She felt all the sadness, hurt, fear, pain, and hatred that had been kept inside, start to force its way out of her core. Something big was happening to her, but her brain felt like it wasn't controlling her actions anymore. Something was trying to… escape. A pain ripped through her body and she let out a blood curdling scream. She couldn't focus on anything but hate. What was this?! It was uncontrollable! What was happening?! Bulma's hands were suddenly in her hair, ripping at it trying to alleviate this buildup of pressure in her body. She screamed even louder as her body snapped, all her muscles felt like they were bursting through her skin. The hate wouldn't stop! She wanted to kill Frieza, these men, Zarbon, the guard that beat her, the men that sexually assaulted her before… she wanted to kill someone… something… anything to make this feeling finally release her from its grip of death.

Her world shook and quaked as she felt a buzzing of electricity rip through her veins! She heard the men yelling out to each other scared, but she couldn't stop this force from eating her alive. Hatred had its claws deep in her skin and now someone would pay! She thought she felt herself leave the floor as her body exploded, her skin felt like it was on fire, her head pounded with pain, her vision was turning red, and finally her world turned completely black. Her screaming stopped, giving one last echo through the gym.

*Vegeta's perspective*

Vegeta was ready. He wanted to get Bulma out of Frieza's grasp. The closer the ship got, the more antsy he got. "Were almost close enough" Dr. Brief said. "Remember, in and out with her. Don't forget to disable the pod's location tracker with your hacker I made you. You'll only have to fly across a small opening to get to the ships door that appears to be an automatic double door. Beyond that, you know the ship. We will see you on earth." Dr. Brief explained. Vegeta grunted in reply as he waited for the Doctor to get close enough.

He knew he wasn't ready to fight Frieza yet, but he wouldn't leave Bulma there. The plan was to grab her and steal a pod to head to earth. "Okay, go!" Dr. Brief exclaimed. Vegeta shot out of the ship and into Frieza's. He knew the ship well. The first doors were automatic, they opened to a big room that had a second set of doors that required a code. Vegeta had the hacker that the doctor gave him, but he remembered the code to the door. The doors immediately opened and he walked out into the pod garage, somewhat surprised that the code had worked after all these years.

The two guards at the double door leading into the main hall of the ship had yet to notice him. Before they could blink Vegeta grabbed both their heads, slamming them together. He used the hacker to get inside, because he didn't know this code due to the guards always entering it for you. "That was easy" he scoffed. Then he felt something weird… Bulma's power level was very unsteady, shooting up and down. He immediately took off in her direction.

Her power level sky rocketed! He just rounded the corner to see Bulma, screaming. She was leaned over pulling her hair and she started to float! Her scream got louder and her back arched as a blast shot out from her body knocking the men surrounding her against the walls of the training room. They were all knocked unconscious, except one guy that flew into training equipment… he appeared to be dead! Bulma's screaming stopped as she slowly landed back on the floor her blue hair was whipping wildly as the energy around her pulsed out. Vegeta approached her, unsure of what was happening. She then collapsed onto the floor, looking exhausted. Vegeta ran to her and cradled her, checking for injury, but he assumed what he saw was from that energy she radiated. Her big blue eyes were now all blood shot and red, she had little blood droplets running down her forehead from ripping at her hair, her fists were still clenched tight, and her skin was all beat red. Vegeta held her tight. Her emotions were crazy, he felt an extreme anger and hate. He carried her to the healing tank and propped her inside. A few minutes in here couldn't hurt.

He lowered his power level and waited. He knew the men in the training room would be out for a while, Bulma's energy blast hit them hard. How did she do that? Her emotions were running wild… it's as if she just snapped and exploded. He remembered Bulma telling him about the "immortality device" she had made. She probably wanted to take it with them.

He jogged to the lab, knowing it was close. He was shocked to see a corpse laying in there. What the hell had he missed? He was so focused on their plan that he didn't stay as present in Bulma's head as he usually did. He found the device and ran back to Bulma. He waited almost an hour and decided he couldn't wait any longer. He had already risked too much by allowing her to heal.

He picked her up, waking her from her lethargic state. She squeaked and smashed herself to him. He kissed her head and said "We have to go, okay?" as he helped her get her balance. "Can you walk, woman?" she smiled at him "Yes, man" he was relieved to see her eyes were back to normal. He thought the plan to her and led her out into the hall where a group of three men stood, three that had felt Bulma up the first time when Raditz saved her.

Vegeta had Bulma around the shoulders in his left arm and he held out his right hand, releasing a ki. As he picked up Bulma to run her to the pod garage, he glanced back at the tree dead men, pleased to see that they had paid for what they did to Bulma. Quickly they picked a pod, turned off the tracking device with the hacker and set out of the garage. They were zooming through space finally away from Frieza.

Bulma was in Vegeta's lap facing away from him. He slowly turned her side ways to cradle her. "It's okay" he told her. With that she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into him. Vegeta rubbed her back and rocked back and forth as he saw all the things she was crying about. He searched her brain, seeing what she had done for that young girl. He smiled… his woman was compassionate. He was so relieved to have her in his arms at last! He started searching her brain for what she had felt when she had shot out that energy in the gym.

It was insane to him that she managed to do that. She was in a no win situation and her ki reacted, but apparently her body couldn't handle it well. He would have to look into it more later on. Right now he just wanted to comfort her. Her emotions were still crazy, so he continued rubbing her back and saying reassuring things to her. He knew the kind of despair Frieza's ship could make you feel. "It's all going to be okay, woman. Just wait… I will make him pay for taking you." He looked down into her big blue eyes, filled with tears, and rubbed his nose on hers. He knew in this moment that he would do anything to protect her… anything.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hello readers! I wanted to start by saying thanks to those who have reviewed and those who have personal messaged me and if you just enjoy reading, but don't have any thoughts to share that's okay too! I truthfully appreciate the feedback and also I just want you to like my story. It is so important to me to have a connection with the readers! So while reading this I just wanted to remind you of the bond and how they can hear what the other is thinking. Sometimes Vegeta will hear what Bulma is thinking even though she wasn't directing her thoughts to him. Also, in this chapter I am happy to present to you… a lemon!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters

Chapter 23:

Bulma slowly awoke, slightly panicking, until she realized where she was. She was curled up in Vegeta's warm lap. A feeling of total happiness filled her soul. She felt like she was home. Bulma looked up at his face, his eyes were closed, but she knew he was awake. She smiled big and kissed the side of his mouth over and over again until he smirked. "It's as if you missed me, woman." She laughed and said "Of course I missed you!" at that Vegeta smiled, slightly, but still it warmed Bulma's heart.

After staying in Frieza's grasp for a few days, Bulma's understanding of Vegeta improved, significantly. She couldn't imagine being so young and having to deal with Frieza. Bulma had always had a privileged life with no real threats, until now. "The device! Did you get it?!" he opened his eyes at that and nodded, reaching his arm to the side and pulling it up to show her. "Thank Kami you grabbed that!" she said. "Who is this blasted Kami that you're always thanking?" she laughed at this. "He's earth's guardian!" she explained.

She was thinking about how much she missed earth with a heavy heart when Vegeta said "I know you do, which is why we're going there." She gasped "Really!?" she wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and squeezed him tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shouted, as she started to straddle him. "Now you can see where I grew up, went to school, and my lab!" Vegeta's hands wrapped around her waist and he looked up at her. His eyes held more emotion than usual.

He stared at her for a long moment, almost making her feel insecure. "When I realized who took you, I was so scared… I didn't know what he was planning and I knew his ship was fast… I tried so hard to catch up, but I couldn't. I failed you as a mate." He explained, looking defeated. Her heart swelled, he truly blamed himself. She knew his egotistical façade usually would prevent him from being so honest. She noticed that he opened up to her more and more the longer they were together. However, this time she felt that he knew he could have lost her and he wanted her to know he cared.

Bulma took his face in her hands gently "You did not fail me! You have saved me, Vegeta. Not just from Frieza, or from physical ailments, but from myself. I have lived a material life and now I know what's truly important…" she put her hand over his heart and rested her forehead against his "…and that's love. It's finding that one person who will love you forever, unconditionally." She rubbed her nose against his and slowly kissed him. She felt his lips smile under her kiss and she knew in that moment, she would live with Frieza for eternity if it meant Vegeta was safe and happy.

Vegeta deepened the kiss and Bulma let out a small moan as she felt him harden beneath her. Vegeta pulled back and looked at her "Woman, are you sure you're ready to have relations in your state?" she smiled, happy that he seemed so concerned "I can't make myself behave around you" she said and then she deepened the kiss while slowly taking her clothes off. Vegeta's breathing picked up as he looked at her breasts and Bulma couldn't help the tingly feeling it gave her, knowing that her body made Vegeta act this way.

She felt his hands gently rub her chest, then her stomach, then he reached around and rubbed her butt. She felt his fully hard cock under her and she pulled his pants down. There wasn't much room in the small pod of a ship, but she had just enough to get down on her knees in front of Vegeta. She grabbed his member gently, rubbing slowly, never breaking eye contact. He stared her down, breathing deeply while waiting for her warm mouth.

She felt so wonton around Vegeta. He made her let go of worry and insecurity. She leaned forward kissing the very tip of his cock while still rubbing him with her hand. Slowly she sheathed her teeth with her lips and started to suck on him gently. She went deeper and deeper, until finally his cock hit the back of her throat, making Vegeta grunt out a sigh. One hand was in her hair, lightly tugging, while the other hand was grasping the arm rest of his seat.

Bulma continued her sensual assault until she felt her saiyan prince thrust into her mouth. She knew he was close… she moaned while sucking him and wind hissed through his teeth. She felt his cock throb and then warm liquid slid down her throat. As she swallowed what he gave her, she heard him grunt her name. She looked up at him wiping her mouth and smiling "How was that?" she asked. He smirked at her "I haven't got my fill of you yet, woman!" He picked her up under her arms and sat her on his lap, twisting her around so her back was to him.

Hasn't gotten his fill?! No human man would be able to cum and instantly be ready for more! She smirked thinking about how it was like she got to ride a roller coaster twice, but didn't have to wait in line. He's insatiable. She felt one hand on her chest rubbing, while the other was guiding his cock into her. She called out as his member filled her completely. She missed this carnal connection they had.

He started to move underneath her, with one hand still kneading and rubbing her breasts as his other hand was rubbing the sensitive nub that is her clit. She already felt herself quickening, it almost wasn't fair how good he was at making her body respond. Bulma felt soft kisses and nibbles on her shoulder, tickling her skin. Vegeta was groaning and she felt the heat of his breath on her back. Bulma couldn't keep quiet, her moans bouncing off the metal pod's walls.

Glancing out the pod window, she realized she was having sex in space and that made it much more erotic for her. She called out his name as she came around him and he growled in response and again found his release. She fell back against Vegeta's chest, trying to catch her breath. His hands were rubbing her arms until finally they wrapped around her in a hug. She felt like she was in total bliss. Even though she knew that Frieza was out there and that Vegeta and her best friend were going to fight him, Vegeta's love had completely taken her mind off of it all. Vegeta held her how she was for a long while, just watching space pass by them by out of their pod window. She could die happy right now in his strong and warm arms.

She used to be one to stress the little things, always trying to control every variable in her life. Ever since she bonded with Vegeta though, she felt that need to control slowly slipping away as her trust in him grew. He was smart, strong, and honorable. She knew from the bond that he cared deeply for her and although he never called it "love" out loud or in his head, she knew that's what it was. She rubbed her hands on his that were closed around her stomach… he was her home now. She would follow him to the ends of the universe at his request.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hey readers! This chapter is very laid back and its really just Vegeta and Bulma getting to earth, but Vegeta starts to notice how other's interact and it's going to help his character develop in the long run. I guess I don't want to rush my writing after reading some stories that felt like things were rushed, but if you have any ideas or suggestions for me I would love to hear them. I will start working on editing the next chapter and try to get it up tonight for you, but if not tonight it should definitely be up tomorrow. This story was prewritten before I posted the first chapter, so I will definitely finish it. Feel free to review and/ or PM me! I like feedback! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters.

CHAPTER 24:

Vegeta rested his chin on Bulma's shoulder, tracing small circles onto random areas of her skin. He had missed her so much. It seemed like the universe wasn't as big when she was with him. Bulma had a way of making him feel like he could do anything. He took in her scent, knowing that if he ever lost her, he would be miserable at best. Bulma's light snores made Vegeta smile. He couldn't understand how one person could make such a difference in his life in just a few months.

He felt her shiver and he reached for her shirt sliding it on her along with her pants. While he dressed her, he was waiting for her to wake up, but she never did. All she did was mumble and push her face up into his neck. She must be exhausted. He knew she only slept when she was in the healing tank on Frieza's ship, which isn't nearly enough time to function on. He hated himself for allowing her to get taken. Vegeta never even wanted her to see his memories of Frieza's ship. He can't believe she had to live it. That ship really messed with her mentally.

He thought about how terrible she looked when he found her in the training room, floating! Bulma can't fly, yet she was so distressed that somehow her body did it. Is it possible that his blood helped her do it? Could that be possible? Maybe his blood enabled her to have more power, but her human body couldn't handle that much stress. He'll have to talk to her about it. He never wanted her to go through that again. Vegeta glanced at the button for cryosleep, he knew he needed to click it, but he just got her back and wanted to be conscious with her. After a few more moments of holding her, he finally kissed her head and clicked the button. He was out.

He and Bulma awoke right as they landed on earth. Vegeta pushed the door button and Bulma jumped out immediately. She was stretching while Vegeta was just watching her. She didn't have her bra on and he could see her nipples pushing against her shirt as he watched her. "Come on! I have so much to show you!" she reached her hand in grabbing Vegeta's and he let her lead him out. Everything looked so green! The sun was bright yellow and white. His eyes strained against it's light. "I think were near Goku and Chichi's house!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and picked Bulma up in his arms "which direction woman?" she pointed and he flew. She talked animatedly about the style on earth, telling him that he would need new clothes "what's wrong with my garments?!" he asked. "Nothing, but maybe I could take you shopping so you at least have something to wear when we go out." This confused him "Go out? What do you mean?" she laughed "You're cute when you're clueless! Well I'll show you what I mean don't worry." He blushed a little, he didn't like when Bulma knew something he didn't.

Finally they spotted Goku's house. He landed them right outside the door. Bulma knocked and waited until a stressed looking woman answered "Bulma! Where is my Goku!" wow this woman is high strung. Bulma answered "Well the pod's faster than the bigger ship that he and my dad are on. I wondered if we would beat them here." Bulma introduced them and he discovered that this was Chichi, Goku's wife. Bulma and Chichi kept talking when Vegeta felt a ki, surely not the woman's. This one had potential.

He stood and started walking down a small hall, determined to find this mystery ki. "Don't you dare distract my Gohan! He needs to study!" Chichi snapped. Vegeta ignored her, how dare her boss a prince around. He flung the door open to see a little boy doing paperwork. He had a tail! "You have a tail!" Vegeta exclaimed. The boy who was apparently named Gohan stood and walked up to Vegeta "Yeah! And you do too! How cool! I thought I was the only one!" Gohan looked just like Goku, so this must be Goku's brat.

"Do you know my dad? I hope he gets home soon! Mom's more grouchy when he's away. What's your name?" he was about to answer when he felt a hard hit on his head, he turned to find the woman named Chichi holding some round object. "Blasted woman! You would dare to hit a prince!" She didn't seem intimidated at all "I don't care who you are, mister!" she said jabbing her finger at his chest "My Gohan needs to study and I won't let you distract him!" He found this hot headed Chichi amusing. He had to admit she was stronger than most women.

He laughed at her "This boy should be training! Not shoving his face into books" Vegeta said. Gohan visibly took a few steps back looking terrified. "Oh really?! Is that what you think?!" she snapped. "Yes, it is" Vegeta said simply. "What do you think about THIS" she screamed as her hand made contact with his jaw, it didn't hurt, but she had a good swing. "You blasted woman!" She swung again, but this time he was ready and blocked her hit. "You're actually a decent hitter" he stated. She was angry and not in the fascinating way that Bulma always was. How does Goku deal with this crazy woman?!

Chichi seemed to calm slightly at the compliment "I know I'm a good hitter! I used to fight all the time!" hmm that's interesting. Bulma finally came running down the hall "Chi, do you want to go to capsule corp with us and we can call the ship Goku's on?" at that Chichi immediately softened. "Yes! Come on Gohan!" she shouted and before Vegeta knew it they were flying towards capsule corp. Vegeta held Bulma while Gohan held his crazy mother. Vegeta couldn't believe that Goku was so easy going, considering who he was married to. Chichi seemed to show her worry for Goku openly, which was much different than what he was used to. On planet Vegeta they respected strength and you were expected to take care of yourself, but here it seemed so different.

When they arrived at capsule corp they saw a space ship landing. Gohan immediately flew over to it with his mom. Once the doors opened, Goku stepped out "Daddy!" Gohan called running up to him. Vegeta watched Goku swing Gohan around and hug him. Vegeta didn't think he ever did that with his dad. Then Chichi walked right up to him starting to yell, does this woman ever stop yelling? Goku kissed her, cutting her off midsentence while picking her up and swinging her around in the air. Chichi didn't seem angry anymore. What a curious thing… they just showed affection like that in public? Maybe that's why Bulma is so open with her feelings. "Hey Vegeta!" Goku called out. Vegeta wasn't sure how to reply "What?" was all he could think to say "Just saying hi and I wanted you to know that you can stop over anytime to hang out or train!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. Why was Goku acting so… nice? Yes, they both wanted to save Bulma and worked together, but that doesn't make them friends… does it? He ended up just nodding at Goku as a reply. Goku's family was leaving when Gohan called out "Bye Mr. Vegeta! Nice meeting you!" and they flew off. Why was that brat being so nice? What was wrong with these people?

Vegeta felt Bulma wrap her hands around his waist. He wasn't too keen on showing public displays of affection like these others did, but he figured he would let it slide this once. "You doing okay?" she asked. He looked at her and smirked "Of course I'm okay woman, you worry too much." She smiled "Okay, let's get settled in!" Bulma took his hand dragging him into her house. Where he met an extremely smiley woman. Was she drugged?! Why were humans so nice?! He felt so confused! What did he get himself into?


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hello readers! So here's the next chapter! Vegeta is slowly getting an idea of life on earth and is liking it! I hope you enjoy this chapter it was a lot of fun to imagine it! I hope you find it enjoyable to read. I felt like I could have continued writing about this new domestic Vegeta forever! As always feel free to give me feedback! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

CHAPTER 25:

She couldn't believe Vegeta was here! She was so excited to take him shopping and to take him on dates! Bulma showed Vegeta her room and had him help her pick an outfit, although he wasn't much help. After the third outfit he got impatient "Woman, just pick something and let's go!" So she settled for a cute white dress that shaped her figure well. "Okay let's go!" she grabbed Vegeta's hand and pulled him along to the car.

When they arrived he seemed shocked at how busy the mall was "What is this crowded place, woman?" she giggled "It's the mall silly!" he glared at it "What the blast is a mall?" he asked. She grabbed his hand again and said "I'll show you!" She could tell he wasn't too comfortable, but he was also curious. He didn't like trying on clothes, but Bulma thought that was more of a man thing versus a saiyan thing.

He didn't like anything in any store, but once she found his sizes from trying on the first outfit, she bought the clothes she liked for him. She didn't want him to be completely uncomfortable though, so she took him to a few sport shops and got him some workout attire. He seemed to lighten up a little once he saw at least a few things he liked. She could hear him thinking about how humans like to train to, he was making connections with earth, thankfully. After walking around the mall for quite a while Bulma felt hungry; if she was hungry she knew Vegeta would be too.

She decided to take him out to eat, so after talking him into changing his outfit, they left and headed to a restaurant. Vegeta loved it, because he was used to people serving him. Bulma saw the way Vegeta smirked when a waitress asked him if he wanted more to drink. Bulma got to see a whole new kind of Vegeta. He looked around in wonder at how others ate and laughed together. Soon he was asking questions about the TV's and what football was. Bulma answered all his questions and they would laugh together at how goofy some commercials were. She couldn't believe he was here with her and acting so normal! She finally asked "So, what do you think?" He hesitated "Woman, your planet is weird!" She pouted, all she wanted was for him to have fun "Well, I mean it is interesting! I just don't understand how things work yet…" he added. Vegeta seemed so domestic… shopping and now at a restaurant! Then he tried to make her feel better after she pouted at him. He was acting more and more human by the minute!

She felt herself crack a smile thinking about him trying to make her happy. "Would you want to go have a few drinks?" He looked confused "drinks? I'm drinking now." She laughed "No silly! Like alcoholic drinks! At a bar." He considered this… "I'm not sure what that is…" His confusion was absolutely adorable to Bulma. "Okay, I'll show you. It helps you relax and let lose!" she exclaimed. They talked about what Vegeta liked about earth, to which he replied "The food service" and she rolled her eyes. They finally finished their meal and she was excited to show him yet another new thing! After paying for the food, she drove them to a popular bar in town.

It had everything a bar should! This day has been one of the best days already! She was sure she could get Vegeta to dance with her… maybe use jealousy as a tactic if he refused. She led him inside where music was bumping loudly and people were dancing everywhere. He didn't know what to drink so Bulma ordered her favorite drink and let him taste it. "Woman, that has something weird in it… it makes my throat and stomach feel hot" she laughed "That's the alcohol, it's supposed to!" they finished their first drink, talking about social norms on earth and Bulma immediately asked for another round.

Vegeta seemed intrigued with the simplest ideas. She explained the idea of dating, marriage, sports, and told him about boxing which he immediately perked up at. After talking for a good chunk of time she finally asked "Do you know how to dance?" He looked at her while taking a drink and answered "Of course, I'm a prince and we must learn how to dance for special occasions." She pointed to the dance floor "Yeah, but can you dance like that?" He looked over and shrugged "It can't be that hard, but it's very distasteful. People should never act that provocative in front of a prince." She sighed and rolled her eyes "Well, I'm going to dance! It's a lot of fun. You can join me or stay here okay?" she kissed his cheek and walked to the dance floor.

Bulma knew Vegeta was watching her closely, somehow she would make him want to dance with her. She started moving slowly, then picking up the pace. She was flinging her hair around and her hips. She knew how to dance; she never felt out of place on a dance floor. A group came up to her and started dancing around her, girls and guys. She didn't mind, but then a guy planted himself in front of her. "uh oh" she thought. He put his hands on her hips and got close to her "Hey baby" she put her hands against him "No thank you!" she said. He wouldn't let go though and she started to get angry.

She knew she could force him off, but didn't want to make a scene. She pushed away a little harder and he still kept pulling her to him until Vegeta's hand grabbed the man's arm "Get your hands off of my woman, before I remove them for you." The man looked shocked, but then replied "Were just having fun, man!" Bulma was nervous, maybe this wasn't a good idea. "ow!" the man cried. Vegeta was squeezing this man's arm hard. She knew it would leave a nasty bruise. The man immediately let go of Bulma's hips and ran off.

Vegeta encircled her waist with his arms "Are you okay?" he asked. She smiled "Now I am!" She wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and started to grind on him and to her surprise, he started dancing too! He was good at it! She couldn't believe he was dancing with her. She knew they made a good looking couple, people were watching them and she loved showing Vegeta off. Yes, he could be cranky, but boy was he hot. She looked up at his face while she rubbed against him and saw the amusement in his eyes. He was getting really good at dancing to the beat and his moves were starting to really turn her on.

After a few more dances she was ready to be alone with him, the dancing had got her blood pumping. "You ready to go home?" he nodded, no doubt knowing what she had in mind. Once they got to her house Vegeta started kissing her in the parked car. She was shocked, but thrilled by this development. She knew he had a slight buzz and she could tell he was in a happy mood.

They were making out in her car, in the dark and she was about ready to screw him right then and there when she heard a knock. **Dammit** Vegeta thought to her, she laughed looking over and immediately froze. It was Yamcha. "Oh no, this isn't good" she said. Vegeta looked at the intruder while asking who it was "okay, don't do anything stupid okay?" Vegeta rolled his eyes and snapped "Woman! Just tell me!" she sighed "It's Yamcha. I should at least talk to him." She explained. "Very well, Let's talk to him." Vegeta agreed.

She got out nervously and looked at Yamcha, she definitely still cared for him, but not in the way she used to. He looked upset and confused. "What's up?" she asked, going for casual. Vegeta made his way around the car and stood beside Bulma with a smirk, wrapping his arm protectively around her waist. "Uh, hi I just wanted to see how you were and maybe talk about us." She knew he would want to talk, but she had already told him it was over. "Look, I'm willing to talk if it will make you happy, but Yamcha, like I said before we're not good together. You clearly weren't happy and I wasn't happy. I think it's time to move on." She said gently.

Yamcha looked upset, but Bulma thought that he looked like he understood. He just didn't want to accept it yet. "Well, it looks like you've already moved on. Did you do this to hurt me? Point taken Bulma, I'll never cheat again! I promise." Yamcha took a step closer and Vegeta growled "What's wrong with you, boy? She isn't with me merely for revenge, she's with me because she's meant to be. We're mates now. Don't you understand?! Stop making yourself look foolish. You should have treated her right, although this probably would have happened regardless of how you treated her." Vegeta spat. Bulma could feel Vegeta's jealousy, but she wanted to comfort Yamcha, he wasn't a bad person and he looked angry and hurt.

Bulma couldn't stand this **Vegeta please let me talk to him alone for a second, Yamcha and I go way back it's only fair that he gets to talk to me.** She knew Vegeta wasn't happy about it, but she also knew he trusted her. "I'll see you inside when you're done with this blasted human." And with that Vegeta walked in. Once he was inside Yamcha started to make his case when Bulma put her finger to his lips. She smoothed his hair away from his face for the last time "Yamcha, I deeply care for you. I don't want to hurt you. Vegeta and I are the real deal. Fate brought us together. I know you're hurting and I'm so sorry, I do love you, but only as a great friend that I happen to have a ton of history with. Please don't hate me! I really want you in my life, but if you can't be my friend, I understand." She let her hands fall from him and waited as she watched him process the words.

He shifted uncomfortably "Well, does that guy treat you well?" she smiled "Very." Yamcha thought about this. "Okay, but I still want us to talk and hang out." She nodded "Of course we will!" he nodded back. "One last hug?" she wasn't sure about that, but decided that it couldn't hurt. "Okay" he hugged her tight and she hugged him back. When he let go she noticed a stray tear and wiped it away "Don't be sad, an ending is just a new beginning Yamcha." He nodded seeming to understand that she really did care. She gave his arm a supportive squeeze and smiled. He smiled his big smile back, finally seeming to realize that this was the best way. "Okay Bulma, thanks for talking to me and I really hope you guys are happy." She loved how sweet Yamcha was and said "Don't worry we are." With that, they both walked opposite directions. Bulma felt relieved to finally have that off of her chest. Now… to finish what was started with Vegeta in the car. She felt her body tingling just thinking about it when she entered the house.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hello readers! So I love this chapter, we see some more of Vegeta becoming more human like and learning more about how to interact with others. I hope you enjoy it! It was fun to write! Anyways, please leave feedback! You can PM me or review, which ever suits you. I would just love suggestions and thoughts on my story! Thanks for reading! Also, next chapter should be up tomorrow!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

CHAPTER 26:

Who knew Bulma could actually introduce Vegeta to so many new things that he actually enjoyed. As he waited for Bulma to finish talking to that pathetic human he couldn't help but reflect on their night. He did actually enjoy himself! The restaurant was his favorite by far. The dancing at the bar was something to note as well, though. He liked dancing with Bulma… she looked so free. Although the restaurant was the only place that he received the proper respect.

Bulma's feelings slapped into Vegeta, she felt horrible for hurting that idiotic human. "Why does she care for him so much?" he wondered. He didn't really plan to watch what happened, but a few things caught his attention… why did she say she loved him!? She was only supposed to say things of the romantic kind to her mate! She hasn't even told him she loves him! Does she love him? He considered this… He looked into her mind and saw her hugging him! Hugging the guy that cheated on her! What is with these blasted humans?!

He felt angry, really angry. First a guy grabs her while dancing, then this idiot ex-boyfriend interrupts their intimacy to cry about her moving on, then she not only shows this fool physical comfort, but also tells him she loves him! Vegeta shot up the stairs to Bulma's room and into her bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror "It's okay. You don't need anyone or anything. If that woman wants to love some weak human, fine!" Why was he so mad? He tried calming down and nothing worked. Finally he turned on the shower and started scrubbing his skin raw.

Blasted woman and her blasted baggage. I'm a prince! On my planet, girls would literally kill to be with me. Yet, Bulma has the nerve to love someone else? Not only to love someone else, but to say it! Ugh! He pushed thoughts of Bulma out of his head. He thought of his training and what Goku would be doing to prepare. Vegeta wondered if Goku would train his brat Gohan, hell maybe Chichi should fight, too. "Vegeta?" Blast! She was coming and he was still mad. "Vegeta!" he could hear Bulma in her room and getting closer to the bathroom. "Vegeta, why didn't you answer me? I'll jump in with you!" he rolled his eyes. Bulma opened the shower door and all Vegeta could do was glare at her.

When she saw his face she looked confused and asked "What's wrong?" Vegeta rolled his eyes and crossed his arms trying to look intimidating even though he was naked. "You should know what's wrong with me! Maybe you were just too concerned with that idiot to notice!" Bulma's eyes widened and then she smiled sadly "Oh Vegeta! Don't be jealous! I don't love, love him!" she reached for him and he rolled his eyes again "I don't understand you woman! What do you want? No woman should say such intimate things to anyone, but her mate!" she pushed at his arms trying to get them to uncross and failed miserably, so instead she hugged him around his arms.

"Vegeta, you can have more than one kind of love. You love your parents differently than you love your mate and you can love people, but not be in love with people." What? You can love people without loving them? This makes no sense! Vegeta was so frustrated. "I'm so confused…" he said honestly. Bulma rubbed his face "I'm sure it's a little confusing for you because it's not what you're used to, but Vegeta I only want you! I wouldn't have let you make the bond if I wasn't one hundred percent in love with you!"

He paused… in love with him? This woman was going to make him lose his mind. "You exasperating woman! I don't want your love if you give it to everyone that comes into your life, especially when you give your love to a weak human like that scar faced fool!" he spat. Bulma looked up at him with… what anger? Sadness? Understanding? She smacked his face hard, yelling "You bastard!" and got out of the shower. So mad, she was definitely mad.

Vegeta yelled "Ugh, complicated woman! What do you want from me!?" He slammed the shower off, breaking the lever, and got out. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and stomped into Bulma's room. She was laying in the bed sniffling in nothing but a big t-shirt. "Bulma! How is it that YOU told your ex-mate that you LOVE him and hug him and I end up getting smacked and you act like you have the right to be upset!" She didn't reply but cried louder and although he didn't like hearing her cry, he wasn't about to let her wiggle her way out of this with tears.

She's stronger than this and he knew it. "Bulma, if you don't talk to me…" he didn't finish his threat, instead he waited. She still wouldn't answer so he grabbed his new pair of sweats and a t-shirt, got dressed and walked out of the room. He went into the guest bed room and laid in the bed. What is wrong with the female race? She wronged me, but is crying as if I wronged her! Ugh! He couldn't believe he was about to do this, but it was the only other person he knew. He opened the window and flew to Goku's.

He wasn't sure how late it was, but he didn't care. He needed to be somewhere away from Bulma's scent. He knocked and shortly after, Goku answered the door. "Vegeta! Hey come in!" Vegeta walked in to see an empty living room and kitchen. "Where's your woman?" Goku smiled "she's in bed, I like to meditate before I sleep. So what's up?" Vegeta sucked in a breath, he didn't want to talk, but maybe he should. He had never confided in someone before… it was normal on earth though wasn't it? Whatever he needed to talk to someone. "Bulma is nuts! She's crazy! She makes me want to blow up planets!" Goku nodded and smiled "That sounds about right."

Vegeta looked at him "She showed affection to that blasted scar faced fool and when I got upset she smacked me and started to cry!" Goku laughed "Well Vegeta you are with one of the most feisty and complicated women I know! Start from the beginning and I'll see if I can help" So for whatever reason, that Vegeta didn't want to think about, he told Goku everything. After Vegeta finished his rant, Goku said "Well, I agree there are different types of love. Like the love I feel for Chichi is different than the love I have for Gohan. I love Bulma, but I don't see her sexually." Vegeta thought about this and said "But he is her ex-mate!" Goku nodded "I know it seems bad, but I think her intentions were pure. Maybe you just need some space for the night to calm down."

Vegeta nodded and there was a moment of silence until Goku said "I hear you Gohan, come on out." Gohan slowly walked out to them "Hi Mr. Vegeta! I'm sorry you're mad at Bulma." Vegeta grunted in reply, but Gohan went on "you know I love Krillin, but I don't want to kiss him." Goku laughed and patted Gohan on the head "That's good to know, buddy! Let's give Vegeta some space to rest" Gohan got up and hugged Vegeta "Goodnight Mr. Vegeta! I hope you feel better!" And he ran back to his room. Why did that brat hug him? Why was he okay with it? Ugh why is he changing so much?! Goku lingered after Gohan was in bed "One thing I will say, I've never heard Bulma tell anyone that she was IN love with them. If she said it to you, I'm positive she meant it. Night Vegeta." He said a quick "Good night." And was left with his thoughts. He grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and laid back, pondering all the new things he was learning.

Was Bulma in the wrong? Vegeta pictured Bulma hugging her ex-mate again and shuttered at the intense anger he felt in the pit of his stomach. Hell yes she was in the wrong! He rolled onto his side sighing in anger. He wished he didn't care! What was with Goku just letting him stay? Were all the people on earth this lenient? It was so curious to him that, not only did Goku listen to him vent and share his thoughts on the matter, but that he also just let Vegeta stay. On his planet, this would have been uncomfortable and the family would have someone watch you all night, because you're not supposed to trust people so quickly. Even Bulma's family was nothing but nice to him. Gohan even hugged him… what was with that? Why didn't Vegeta push him off? Vegeta shook his head and settled further into his blanket, missing Bulma, but not wanting to admit it.

A/N: so Vegeta and Bulma have their first real fight! At least Goku and Gohan were there to comfort Vegeta, but what will Bulma think when she discovers that Vegeta is gone? Find out next chapter! ;)


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hello readers! So this chapter we get to see how Bulma reacts to Vegeta missing! Please enjoy! Also I wanted to say thank you to my reviewers and all of my readers in general! It means so much to me that you took the time to not only read my story, but also write a review! I'm going to answer you in the author's notes, just so other readers can also see the questions and thoughts.

ZFighter123 – Thank you so much! I'll definitely PM you sometimes for your opinions on stories and what not! I'm so happy that you like my story! I try very hard to stay consistent with my posting, because I know how frustrating it is to read an unfinished story. Or when it takes over a year for the author to post a new chapter, it makes me crazy! Although I know how life can be unpredictable so sometimes people don't have time. Haha.

SSJ5 Gogeta – Thank you for your review! As for your question, she wasn't super saiyan, but because she was so desperate and mentally fed up, her ki reacted with an extremely intense burst of energy. I was wondering if I confused anyone. The injections help her, but mostly it was her desperation that made her ki react. However, because she's human and had little to no prior training in controlling her energy, she collapsed from it all hitting at once. I'm so happy you're reading my story and enjoying it! :)

Fangurlsrule – Thank you so much! I don't like bashing Yamcha, but I do have Vegeta hate him out of jealousy, because he doesn't like feeling jealous. Lol. I wanted to show that Bulma still cared for him. I'm glad you love my writing! I'm thrilled! Yes, they both had valid reasons for being upset and are both stubborn. Vegeta doesn't realize how harsh his words sound. I also LOVE making Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan friends!

Chapter 27:

Bulma woke up out of a bad dream and shivered looking to the spot beside her to find it empty. Oh yeah… he slept in the guest room. She couldn't believe that he said he didn't want her love. Ugh! Even when she was crying and upset, he still didn't cave! Frustrating man! Any time she cried in front of Yamcha, he immediately ceased fire and held her, but maybe that's why they're not together anymore. Vegeta is a man… not a boy. He has had to work for everything he's gotten. Of course he's going to be stubborn and not give into her tears. Bulma knew tears didn't get you anywhere. She wished she would have went to Vegeta last night. She had a bad feeling in her stomach and felt guilty.

Yes, what he said about not wanting her love was harsh, but maybe she shouldn't have said "I love you" to Yamcha. She really shouldn't have hugged him either. Ugh… She hated feeling guilty. She should have been more understanding with Vegeta, she saw where he spent a good chunk of his life. Of course these things are new to him. It's settled! "I'll apologize!" she exclaimed. She got dressed in jeans and a cute V-neck shirt and left her hair down.

Okay, here it goes. She walked to the guest room, took a deep breath and pushed the door open. "Vegeta I'm… Vegeta?" she checked the guest bathroom and he wasn't there. The window was open… he wouldn't have left would he? No, he's probably training or eating. It's still pretty early, her dad isn't even up yet. She searched the whole house and no Vegeta. She ran to capsule corp and still no Vegeta. Okay… where is he? She tried to feel his thoughts… was he blocking her out? Did he take the pod and go to planet Vegeta?! "Oh no! no! please no!" She searched everywhere and finally decided to go to Goku's.

They would know what to do. She got in her hover car and sped there. She felt hot tears prick her eyes "Why didn't I just talk to him last night!" She felt so guilty and stupid. Bulma finally arrived. She started to knock, but busted in anyways "Chi, I need your help! He left! He just left and now I don't know what to do and I feel so bad and I wish I would have just fixed it last night!" Chichi was in her kitchen preparing breakfast while Gohan and Goku sat at the table waiting.

They all just stared at her awkwardly "Did you guys not hear me!? He's gone! He probably went back to his planet! He changed his mind and now I'm going to die alone. Wait! I went to planet Vegeta before I can go again! That's it I'll just go there and then we can figure this out!" She continued pacing around their kitchen. "Bulma…" Goku started "Hold on Goku, I'm gonna lose it! Why would he just leave!" she started crying while talking "I didn't know he was that upset!" she wiped her eyes "Bulma… uh he's" Bulma looked up "Yes, he left me, he's gone! That's what I've been trying to say don't you listen Goku?! I'm going to die alone and-" a voice cut her off "Blasted woman do you ever shut up!?"

Bulma immediately stopped crying and looked over to see a sleepy Vegeta glaring at her over the couch. She couldn't believe it "Vegeta?" he rolled his eyes at her "Yes, now will you stop screaming!? You're a complete lunatic woman! Ugh!" with that he laid back down as she ran to the couch and jumped onto him. "I thought you left me!" she cried "Yes, we know that's what you thought!" He snapped, while rolling his eyes. She kissed all over his face while saying sorry in between each kiss.

Eventually Vegeta sighed and wrapped his arms around her. She nestled into his chest and breathed him in, finally calming down. Chichi went back to cooking and Gohan and Goku went back to talking about school work and fighting. Bulma felt so relieved that she almost cried tears of joy. She looked into her saiyan prince's eyes and rubbed her nose on his. He kissed her then sat up. "That smells amazing Chichi." Vegeta said. Chichi smiled "Thanks! I made plenty and it will be done in a few minutes!" Bulma was surprised that Vegeta went to Goku's, of all places! It shocked her that he complimented Chichi's cooking… he never compliments people! "Breakfast is ready!" Chichi called.

They all ate together, talking and laughing. Bulma was surprised at how pleasant Vegeta was with Goku and Gohan. Once breakfast was done everyone helped clean up and then they went outside to enjoy the sunny day. Bulma and Chichi chatted while Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta trained. Bulma couldn't believe how much Gohan had warmed up to Vegeta! After hours of watching them train Vegeta called out "alright women, join us." Chichi and Bulma laughed slowly getting up and Chichi said "I really shouldn't" Bulma laughed "Come on Chi! Show Vegeta how it's done and I'll show Goku what I've been practicing."

Chichi finally agreed and Gohan was watching excitedly. Bulma landed a few hits on Goku, but nothing actually damaging. She felt proud of herself none the less. He kept making comments "Nice hit Bulma!" and "Wow, you're almost as strong as Krillin!" and she couldn't help but laugh. She had a blast! She heard Vegeta laughing when Chichi would talk trash to him and she smiled. Life wasn't too bad. Lunch time came around and Chichi was ushering Gohan into the house to study as Bulma and Vegeta were saying their goodbye to Goku.

When they turned to leave Gohan ran up to Vegeta and hugged his leg "Miss Bulma, don't hurt Mr. Vegeta again, okay?" and with that he ran inside to do homework while Goku laughed "Well Vegeta, I'd say you have a new friend!" Bulma watched Vegeta blush slightly "Of course he likes me, he knows to stick with saiyans! Actually I need to talk to you about something. My friend Raditz is also saiyan and his little brother was sent to earth to destroy it at a young age and Raditz has been wanting to see his brother for years. I think you're him. Your real name is Kakarot. If I can set it up after we take on Frieza, would you meet him? " Goku looked thoughtful "Of course! Wow! That's amazing! Definitely!" with that Bulma finally got Vegeta to leave.

"I can't believe you went to Goku's!" Bulma exclaimed "Well, he's the only other person I know and he's the only other saiyan here along with Gohan." Bulma smiled to herself. She knew he liked Goku and Gohan and even Chichi. "So what do you want to do today?" she asked "I'm not sure. I need to prepare for fighting Frieza." He said. Bulma had to work on the device she made Frieza, she had a plan on how to get it to him for the fight. "You know I do need to work on Frieza's device! So while you train I'll just do that." The rest of the ride was silent and finally they got home.

"We should talk…" Bulma said. Vegeta sat still, not moving a muscle. "Look, I'm sorry that I hugged Yamcha. I don't like to see anyone in pain and I just didn't think it through. I'm sorry I told him that I loved him, I wanted to express that he was important to me and I guess I just didn't know that to you there aren't different kinds of love. I held off on telling you that I loved you because, I was scared it would freak you out or that you wouldn't feel the same." She explained. He looked at her shocked "Wouldn't feel the same?! Bulma have you completely ignored our bonding process? Surely you've seen how much I've changed. You're the only woman that has ever gotten through to me. I've never had anyone like you in my life. I'm not one for intimate sweet talk, woman, but I know that you know how I feel."

She cracked a huge smile and leaned across the car to kiss him. She broke off the kiss and said "I was so scared when you weren't here…" He gave her a knowing look. "I thought you really left me and went to move on." He rubbed hair out of her face "If I were to leave I would do it like a real man and tell you, but I don't plan on leaving." He said. Immediately after he said that, he got out of the car. Bulma assumed it was because he didn't like being so mushy. They both walked to the lab to start working on Frieza's demise. While Vegeta spoke to Dr. Brief about the gravity chamber, Bulma went to work on Frieza's device.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: hey readers! Thank you so much for the reviews! Keep them coming I love it! So here is the next chapter and I have started working on chapter 29 so I can hopefully get it up tomorrow night. I have class and some homework to do (rolls eyes) but after that I will continue editing. I love to write! So enjoy the chapter :)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

Chapter 28:

*one year later*

Vegeta was drenched in sweat and blood. This gravity machine along with the robots that Bulma made him were intense. He was now at six hundred times normal gravity. Sometimes while he trained, he would think about his wishes in the past. Should he have wished for Frieza's death? Would the dragon have granted it? Should he have wished to be a super saiyan? No. He knew the right way to do it was to honestly earn it. Nothing in life came without sacrifice. He learned that at a young age.

He continued kicking and punching while dodging bouncing ki blasts, until the woman's face appeared on the screen in the middle of the gravity chamber. "Vegeta! It's Raditz, come quick! In the lab!" and she hung up. Of course this interruption caused him to lose sight of the ki blast and it hit him on his side "Ugh! Blasted woman and her distractions!" he yelled. He shut off the gravity chamber and jogged to her lab.

Raditz was on her screen, looking panicked. "What's wrong with you, Raditz?" Vegeta said while running to the screen. Bulma sat wide eyed, looking terrified. "Vegeta! It's bad. Frieza… he heard about the dragon balls! He's going to Namek and he's going to wish for immortality! Then he spoke of finding you… and he said he would check in with the little scientist!" Every inch of Vegeta's body stopped functioning momentarily. His breathing, his thinking, and his heart. This couldn't be! No! He can't become immortal. He can't have Bulma again!

"When!?" Vegeta snapped. "He said about a week and he's making me come along with the ginyu force. It should take us a few days to get there from our current location. I don't know if I'll be able to call again before we reach planet Namek, sir" Vegeta crossed his arms "Okay, I'll get some things in order and I'll head for Namek, too. We need to hide the dragon balls. I think it's time to face him. With Goku and his friends we should stand a chance, but even if we don't there's no choice." Raditz looked determined "Okay, sir. If anything changes I'll call in if possible. I thought maybe he would just forget about Bulma… I'm sorry to say that I thought wrong. I am a little surprised that he waited a year though. I'm sorry, Bulma. I will do everything I can to help you guys!"

Vegeta nodded and then added "Oh, by the way I do believe Goku is your brother." Raditz eyes widened and he gave a slight smile "Really? Goku… what a weird name! I can't wait to meet him! Thank you sir! Oh! Gotta go!" and with that the screen went black. Vegeta was planning what to do when he noticed how quiet it was. The woman is never quiet.

He looked at her, only finding her face filled with fear. He watched her a moment, she was sitting in a computer chair with her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. She didn't look at him once. He was about to speak when she jumped up and ran further into the lab. "Bulma?" no answer, just the echoing of her steps. He followed her to find her grabbing that device she was working on.

It's as if he wasn't even there. "Bulma, what are you doing?" she quickly replied "I'm helping." And kept fiddling with the metal object. She was in full panic mode. He walked up close, grabbing her hands and pulling her to him. "It's going to be okay. I will not let him take you." he said calmly. Her big blue eyes met his "I know, but what if he hurts you?" she asked. He sighed and pulled her head to his chest "The only way he could hurt me is if he got to you." he explained. He knew how weak and cheesy he sounded, but he also knew that Bulma needed him right now. So he let go of his pride, for only a moment, to support her.

At that Bulma squeezed him and snuggled closer into him. "Which is why you're going to stay here." He added. She immediately pulled back "The hell I am, Vegeta!" she spat. He rolled his eyes, knowing this was the direction this conversation would go. "Woman, why won't you just let me keep you safe!?" Bulma crossed her arms "I will not hide while you risk your life! I'm coming regardless. Now I need to work on this and a few other things with my father before we set out to Namek. Get ahold of the gang and tell them we're leaving in a week if not a little sooner!" she commanded. Bossy as ever!

She was pretty hot when she got in these determined moods. He leaned down and kissed her. Not just any kiss, but a deep and tender kiss. She responded and kissed him back, he really cared for her. He broke the kiss moments later. He couldn't get distracted right now. He had to prepare. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, admiring her good looks. He wanted her bad right now, but he wanted to prepare more as well… he deliberated for a few moments and finally decided. "Fuck it" he said as he grabbed her and pulled her into another kiss.

They were making out hard, panting and groaning. Vegeta slid Bulma's skirt up, while picking her up and setting her on the lab table. She had a mischievous and happy grin on her face as they rushed to be intimate. Bulma threw her head back as Vegeta slid into her warm and wet opening. She called out as Vegeta grunted with pleasure. He couldn't believe how much he cared for this one person. He slammed into her fast and hard. He didn't just want her right now, he needed her and he knew she needed him. They lost their selves in their passion.

Bulma was trying to stay quiet and kept covering her mouth when Vegeta grabbed her hand and placed it around his neck while leaning close to her ear and mumbled "I want them to hear you". He looked into her astonished eyes and slammed into her harder and faster than before. Her whimpers and cries got louder and more high pitched. Her tits were bouncing so hard and Bulma's wet pussy was tightening as she came around his member. Her whole body tensed under her orgasm, which pushed Vegeta over the edge. He came inside her hard, liking that he left a part of himself in her.

They sat there, his dick still in her, with their heads pressed together as they caught their breath. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him gently. He tightened his grip around her hips as he kissed back. He slid out of her and pulled his pants back up, while Bulma straightened out her skirt. He started to rub his hands up and down her sides, tenderly. She looked so pretty, sitting there on the lab table, smiling at him. He sighed deeply and asked "Is there any way I can get you to stay?" she smirked at him and said "Not a chance!" she jumped off the lab table, kissed his chest, and then proceeded to smack his butt. "You're dismissed, I got what I wanted from you." He laughed and playfully said "I knew you only wanted me for my body!" as he started to walk away from her. He had almost reached the door when she called to him "I love you" he smiled and replied "I know, woman."

He finally made his way into the house to call Goku. He didn't know why, but Bulma's ki felt weird. Like it was doubled or there were two of her. Maybe their emotions were making their kis weird. He shook it off and jogged to call Goku. They planned their last few days of training and decided when to meet up. Vegeta made the joke that ChiChi might be able to take Frieza and Goku laughed. He and Goku were actually getting along well. Goku said he was going to do some packing and wished Vegeta good luck on his final training. This was it. Finally it was time.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Hello readers! Here is the next chapter for you! I posted it a little later than I wanted to; I'm basically a night owl! haha. Anyways, I shall start working on chapter 30 for you :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

Chapter 29:

It was the day before their scheduled launch to Namek. Bulma had been up for fifty five hours straight. She finally finished the device. It now had an inhibitor that would prevent Frieza from transforming. After many late nights with her father, Bulma had made the explosives much more powerful and added some chemicals that were highly toxic to any living thing. She would normally be proud of herself, but after meeting Frieza it made her doubt the devices effectiveness.

She had to figure out how to get it to him without him being suspicious. Maybe Raditz could get it to him somehow. Bulma's dad came back into the lab with two cappuccinos. He handed her one "Here darling, it'll help." Bulma smiled "Thanks, dad!" She loved working with her father. They always seemed to be on the same page. She had told Vegeta to pack up the gravity chamber in a capsule and grab whatever he found necessary. He had everything ready to go.

Bulma double checked all her lab materials. She had packed her dragon ball locator, the capsule house that was fully stocked with the basics, extra armor for Vegeta, and a number of medical supplies that were enhanced by her father for saiyans. Majority of the things they needed were already on the ship. After a few more hours of working on their planned route and materials her father had made for the trip Bulma felt drained, but she was determined.

She needed to help Vegeta and her friends. Her father went to a different section of the lab to check on some research while Bulma stayed at her lab table. She put her head in her hands, praying that her friends and lover would be okay through all this. After a few more minutes she felt like someone was watching her.

She looked up and around to find Vegeta. He was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and a smirk. He was wearing flannel pajamas and a white tank top. Is it really fair for someone to be this hot? She smiled at him "Hey you." she said. His smile got bigger as he walked up over to her and he held out his hand "Hi, I'm Vegeta. It's nice to meet you." she laughed "What are you doing?" he replied "Well I don't recognize you… are you… wait! Bulma is it? Jeez I forgot what you looked like. You haven't been to bed in two days." She laughed again "I just want to help." She explained.

He adjusted so he was behind the stool she was sitting on and let her lean against his stomach and chest. Then he started rubbing her arms as she leaned her back into his body. "Well, I thought we were, what you humans call, going steady, but I've been lonely lately." He joked. Bulma couldn't believe how playful he was being. This was very unlike him, but she didn't mind it. It was nice. "Hey, you've been training a lot, too, mister!" she said.

He sighed and said "Come on, woman." She leaned up "Wait, I can't just stop working! We leave tomorrow." She reasoned. "Yes, but you need rest." She thought she caught a note of worry in Vegeta's voice, but he's so good at hiding his feelings. The bond definitely helped her in interpreting his emotions, but right now he seemed calm. "I don't know if I can rest…" All of the sudden Bulma was in Vegeta's arms. "You can and you will, woman." He walked her out of the lab and to her room that was now their room.

When they entered the room Bulma couldn't believe it. There were some candles lit and dim lighting. The TV had a movie paused right at the opening credits. "What's this?" Bulma asked shocked. "Our room." Vegeta replied. She rolled her eyes at his sarcastic reply and hugged him closer to her. He took her into the bathroom that had a bubble bath steaming and ready. "Now, wash yourself, woman. You stink!" he teased.

She laughed as he set her down on the closed toilet lid. She was too shocked to speak. Vegeta squatted down and took off her shoes "I think you're more worried than I am…" he started taking off her skirt and then her shirt "and we both know what happens when you carry too much stress…" he was now unstrapping her bra and sliding off her panty hose and panties "you go crazy!" he claimed. He picked up her naked body and gently set her in the bath tub. The water felt amazing.

The smell of the bubble bath was heavenly and she knew he must have asked her mom for the bubble bath mix. "Aren't you joining me?" she asked. He smirked "No, woman. I've got to do something real quick, but I'll be back when you're done." With that he kissed her head and left. She relaxed into the tub, letting her shoulders feel the water too. She washed her hair and body, shaving her legs and under arms. She felt so refreshed. She laid in the tub for quite a while until her fingers were pruning.

She stood up grabbing the towels on the sink. After drying herself she looked over to find her comfortable pajamas folded neatly on the sink. He's being so sweet tonight! "I can't believe this." Bulma thought. She got dressed and walked out of their bathroom to find Vegeta laying on the bed with a pizza box beside him. "What!? Pizza night?" she shouted. He smirked "Well, I've never had it, but heard it's quite good." He explained. She skipped over to the bed and flopped down. "You're the best!" she said and kissed his cheek.

They ate the pizza and watched the movie, which Vegeta actually laughed at. After the pizza box was empty Bulma tossed it to the floor and snuggled up close to Vegeta. "Thank you" she said. She noticed him blush before saying "Woman, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm telling you, you smelled bad and I just wanted to watch a movie and eat pizza. You're just lucky I shared." She knew he wasn't used to doing sweet things like this, so she took it as a "you're welcome" in Vegeta language.

When the movie was over Bulma was still snuggled with Vegeta. She started kissing his chest and neck. He leaned his head back, letting her kiss him, until he found her mouth with his. Their night of passion began, but it was much different than usual. The whole time, Vegeta was looking her in the eyes. He would caress her face and the back of her head. He even rubbed her nose with his during their sex. It's as if he was telling her that he loved her, without using words.

Afterwards, Bulma couldn't stop smiling as she thought of his face as he found his release in her. Now he was on his back, his right arm around Bulma. She was on her side, curdled up with her head on his chest. Before she fell asleep she looked up at him and said "Vegeta, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything." She then reached up and kissed him tenderly and nestled back to go to sleep. His emotions pushed into her. He was anxious and she knew why. **I just wanted to let you know. You don't have to say anything.** Then she nodded off into a deep sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Hey readers! So I hope you're still enjoying my story! I'm starting to work on my next chapter so I can get it posted for you! I know this chapter is a little short and doesn't progress too much. I'm going to try and post chapter 31 tonight, but it might be tomorrow. I'll try my best though!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

Chapter 30:

Vegeta woke up early and looked over at Bulma. She was still curdled up to him. He rubbed her back and scooted closer to her. He was relieved that she finally got some rest. She really has been trying her best to contribute and he knew she had some great materials. He smirked, his woman was smart.

He decided he wanted to get up and get ready. He started the coffee machine for Bulma and went into her lab gathering her materials for her. He had already packed everything of importance to him, so why not grab some things for her? He told himself it wasn't to be nice, but to enable an earlier take off time. Her father was working in the lab on what looked like a weapon. "Oh, good morning Vegeta." Vegeta replied "Morning, old man. What are you working on?" The doctor looked into Vegeta's eyes and it made him uncomfortable. "I'm making a weapon for my daughter. I don't want that nasty Frieza getting his hands on her again. So this gun has been made especially for Bulma's grip and the bullets are specially fortified with several types of toxins that will kill any living thing. Some may be a little resilient to the bullets, but it will eventually kill them none the less. Put this on the ship for her and please tell her what it is." Vegeta nodded, intrigued.

Usually he would be angered by someone bossing him around, but for some reason he had respect for the old man. He took the gun, the device, and other weird lab equipment to the ship when he saw Bulma walking to the ship as well. When she saw him her face lit up "Morning!" and she kissed his cheek. He rolled his eyes at her constant need to touch him, but he couldn't ignore the feeling it gave him. He smirked to himself, she couldn't help herself. After all he was a prince.

Once aboard the ship Vegeta sat all the stuff down except for the gun and he showed it to her. "You're father made this for you. He said he made it to fit your grip and that the bullets are filled with toxins that will kill any living thing. Some may take longer than others to die though. It's just in case you get into trouble." She smiled and took it, rubbing the outside and opening the magazine to look at the bullets "Awesome!" she said.

Vegeta took a deep breath and forced himself to say the words out loud "Look when everyone gets here, I can't show weakness, okay? So we can't be all lovey like last night. I will do my best to protect you, but you have to be smart! Okay?" she nodded and said "It's okay. I figured." As if on cue Goku called out "Hello, Bulma? Vegeta?" Vegeta rolled his eyes and kissed Bulma before existing the ship and starting their "no affection" rule. "Over here." He said. Chichi, Gohan, and Goku were all talking and Vegeta wondered why the whole family came.

"Mr. Vegeta, don't you think I should come help?" Vegeta didn't get the chance to answer before Goku said "Son, I know you want to help, but I'm not letting you get anywhere near that guy. Besides I need you to keep your mother safe for me." Gohan nodded, looking defeated. The rest of the group showed up then and Vegeta wanted to roll his eyes at them.

They were all looking excited and happy. Did they know what they were about to face? Vegeta called out "Alright lets go." And walked onto the ship. Bulma was double checking calculations and setting up all the controls while everyone shuffled in. Vegeta looked around the ship again. There were a few cots in one room, the gravity chamber was set up to the side of the main room, there was seating beside and behind Bulma, and a decent sized bathroom for the trip.

After Bulma's dad came and said goodbye, they set out. Vegeta was watching Bulma closely; her ki was just so weird. He shook his thoughts out of his head and went into the chamber to train. Goku joined him and after a few sparring rounds, Piccolo joined them. Vegeta was impressed with Piccolo, he didn't mind his presence either. He only spoke if it was really necessary and Vegeta liked that about him. Bulma's voice slapped into his head **Sorry to bother you, but my dad called to say that Chichi can't find Gohan and is freaking out. Do you sense him?** Vegeta smirked and looked mentally for Gohan's ki **No I don't feel him, but I'll ask Goku.**

He interrupted Goku and Piccolo's training "Chichi can't find Gohan, do you sense him?" Goku scratched his head "Oh no, please tell me he didn't…" Goku's fist hit the off button on the chamber and he walked out. Vegeta heard talking and Gohan entered the chamber, looking worried. Goku shut the chamber door and said "Look I know you want to help, but now your mom is going to murder me! You're going to work hard while you can since you snuck in. Guys is it okay if we turn the gravity down so Gohan can build his tolerance up?"

Vegeta, surprisingly, wasn't angry. He smirked "He has the true saiyan need for battle and I don't blame him. With Gohan here maybe our group will stand a chance. Why couldn't I sense him?" Goku laughed "Oh well I taught him how to hide his ki, just in case he ever needed it. He can never truly hide from me though, because I know his ki so well." Hm. Interesting. Vegeta grunted in response and walked out of the chamber and into the bathroom.

This team was seriously lacking, but at least Raditz would join their forces at the right time on Namek and now they had Gohan. Vegeta was disappointed in Krillin and Yamcha. When he walked through the ship they were already sleeping in the seating behind Bulma! Vegeta rolled his eyes, thinking about it. He got into the shower wondering how Bulma was. **Doing okay, woman?** He waited for her reply **Yeah, I'm okay. You're cute when you worry.** He rolled his eyes. Blasted woman always making him regret checking on her. **I meant "okay to drive" because I don't want to crash. That's self-preservation not worry for you.**

Vegeta sensed Bulma's happiness and was relieved that what he said didn't upset her. Why did he care? Ugh, what this woman did to him. He threw on some sweats and a tee shirt. Some human clothes really weren't too bad. He walked out to the main room and sat beside Bulma. All the screens she was looking at were confusing. He had been meditating for a few hours when he heard Gohan and Goku come out of the gravity chamber.

Gohan sat on the other side of Bulma saying "I don't know why my mom doesn't want me to help. I feel stronger already!" Bulma laughed "Oh Gohan, she just loves you. I wouldn't want my baby boy going either!" she said as she squeezed his cheeks. Oh no. That's it! Vegeta was shocked as the realization hit him. Bulma's pregnant! That's what has been weird about her ki! She has two now because of a baby! Vegeta sat paralyzed. I can't tell her, she will be too distracted! I have to wait until after I defeat Frieza. He can't be a dad, can he? He's just figuring out this mate thing. It can't be.

His muscles were all stiff and he had to calm down or Bulma would notice. He stood and walked over into the room with cots, trying to act normal. He started pacing while thinking about parenthood. What had he gotten himself into? Goku touched his arm "Are you okay?" Vegeta jolted "Yeah, I'm fine." He was so distracted that he didn't notice Goku come in. Goku spoke again "Well, it sure seems like something is wrong. If you need to talk I'm all ears." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

He might as will tell him; he could help keep Bulma safe. Why hasn't Goku noticed her ki? Maybe he's not as hypersensitive to it like Vegeta. Vegeta faced him "Look, do not say a word to Bulma or anyone! I think she's pregnant. Her ki has been strange and the realization just hit me that it must be the pregnancy." Goku's eyes became huge "What!? Woah, pregnant. That's great! Then you'll have a little saiyan to train! Yeah now that you say something I can feel it." Vegeta rolled his eyes, surely this news was purely bad… right?

"Yes Goku, I suppose, but don't tell her! She will be way too distracted!" he snapped. Goku agreed and walked out, sensing that Vegeta might need a minute, patting him on the back "It'll all work out, Vegeta." Vegeta took some calming breaths, telling himself he would deal with this pregnancy later. He decided to go grab food from the fridge and a soda. Soda was interesting. He never had any before. He enjoyed it on occasion, it was much better than that alcohol stuff Bulma had him try.

In the middle of his meal, Piccolo's yelling voice broke the silence in the ship, making everyone jump. "I can't believe you two idiots are already sleeping and not putting any work in! Get in there and start training or you're going to waste everyone's space and time on Namek!" he snapped. Yes, Vegeta liked Piccolo. Something about an angry, yelling, voice made him more comfortable. He could deal with fighting, arguing, and pain, but he couldn't deal with a harmless baby or feelings.

He shook the thoughts of babies out if his head. He knew that any other time, Bulma would have noticed his thoughts, but considering she was so focused on the controls and talking to Gohan, explaining what everything was, she didn't notice. What was he going to do? He needed to talk to his father; he hadn't talked to him in a week. His father would know what to do… right? Ever since he met Bulma his life had become something he didn't recognize. Frustrating woman.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Hello readers! This is the longest chapter I've ever written! Haha. So as always, enjoy! Thank you so much for your continued support and suggestions! I truly love and appreciate you all! As usual the next chapter should be up tomorrow, but if something were to happen and I didn't get it up tomorrow, it would definitely be up the next day! Enjoy (:

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

Chapter 31:

Bulma felt herself getting excited as they neared Namek, she missed Vegeta's closeness so much, but she understood the importance of focusing on the mission. She was landing them while the guys all talked about where to look for dragon balls first. Once she landed them safely Bulma said "Or instead of guessing, we could use my dragon ball tracker." They all looked at her and smiled. "Of course our genius would have a tracker!" Krillin said.

They set up camp first and grabbed what they needed for their first scouting trip. Bulma sent her coordinates to capsule corp so her dad would know they made it. Bulma's pockets were filled with gadgets, so she felt ten times heavier! She also had the gun her dad made in her back pocket. These tactical pants were a great idea.

They set out to collect dragon balls. Bulma was pleased with her device. Within five hours they had found the first three dragon balls. They were huge and heavy, so Bulma couldn't carry them. Vegeta had asked her "Woman, can't we use the capsules?" she smiled at him "You're a genius, Vegeta!" she shouted. She packed up the three dragon balls and put them in her pocket. She started to feel tired. She had stayed awake the whole trip, but so did Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, and Goku. The next village they went to was very beautiful to Bulma. Children were out and about playing, there were ponds that smelled fresh and glimmered in the sun, and all the Namekians were very nice. Gohan had apparently made a friend.

He was talking and laughing with a little boy named Dende. Hm. He looked familiar. That's the one that spoke to the dragon for Vegeta! Dende joined their group as they searched for the dragon balls. It was so helpful to their cause, because whenever the Namekian people saw Dende with them, they immediately handed over the dragon ball or pointed them in the correct direction, because although the dragon ball tracker helped a ton, it didn't give exact coordinates or anything. With Dende's help, they found the remaining four. "Okay guys, we need to hide these!" she said while holding up the capsules, handing them to Goku. While the guys were discussing where to hide the dragon balls, Bulma headed back to the ship to check in with her dad.

When she reached the ship a call came in. It was Raditz. "Hi Raditz!" she shouted. "Hello, Bulma! Were here. They're setting up camp now and I said I could scout the area. Frieza will start killing innocent people soon. He's been talking about you Bulma. So lay low. I doubt I'll be able to call again." He explained as she remembered the device "Oh Raditz! I have an idea. Is there any chance you could meet me?" They set up a meeting and Bulma threw a hover car capsule to the ground.

As she got in, the guys kept asking "Where are you going?" and Vegeta was in her head. Bulma smiled "I'll be right back!" Vegeta smirked at her and she knew he had heard her thoughts about Raditz. Once she and Raditz met, Bulma hugged him. "It's so good to see you! But, I'll make this quick. Basically, I need you to say that I was trying to give this to Vegeta and get him to wear it. Tell him you swooped in and took it before I could find Vegeta and give this to him."

Raditz nodded and said "I will right now. He's going to send the ginyu force to find the dragon balls while he hunts down innocent villages to torment and eventually he will go after Vegeta. I hope Vegeta is ready!" Bulma nodded while hugging Raditz again "He's ready. I have faith in Vegeta. Your brother is here with your nephew." She explained with a smile. Raditz face lit up, well as much as it could for a saiyan. "He brought my little nephew to fight Frieza?" Raditz seemed concerned and Bulma said "Actually, your little nephew snuck onto our ship and hid his ki. He's eager to help us." Raditz considered this and smiled "Ah the young saiyan loves a challenge. I'm already proud. I should go though. This meeting was risky, but I'm happy to see you none the less. After we all take down Frieza… I won't have a home…" Bulma put her hand on Raditz shoulder "You always have a home with Vegeta and me." She exclaimed. Raditz smiled and gave Bulma one last hug "Thank you! I can't wait for this to be over. I'll help you guys out when the opportunity strikes! I've got to get back. See you later, Bulma." He floated into the air and disappeared. "I wish I could fly!" Bulma said out loud while stomping her foot. Maybe Vegeta or Goku would teach her. She shrugged and jumped back into her hover car, heading back to camp.

When she got back, everyone was there planning. She wondered where they hid the dragon balls, but figured she trusted them enough to let it go. She told them what Raditz said. "I think we need to move our camp away from the ship. If he destroys our ship we will be stuck here." She explained. They discussed where to move and at Dende's request, kept it away from any villages. They had just set up camp when a weird looking red guy showed up.

All the guys took defensive stances and were ready to fight, when Bulma had an idea. The red guy kept making jokes at each of her friends and lover's expense. He kept dancing and talking about being a member of a stupid force! No one was paying attention to her. So she pulled out her gun while the red guy was arguing with Vegeta. The red guy said "I'll kill you first, Vegeta!" and started to do a move when Bulma thought "NO!" So she lined up her shot and pulled the trigger. She watched the red guy jolt as the bullet made contact. He turned "You stupid little woman, I'll crush you."

He started stomping towards her and she prayed the bullet would work soon. He had swung at her when she ducked just in time. She heard a loud smash and was waiting for the pain, but it didn't come. Vegeta had tackled the red guy to the ground. They rolled around, throwing punches and blocks back and forth. Bulma watched, terrified that Vegeta would get hurt. They started flying around and she started losing track of what was happening. She looked over at Goku and the group whose heads were all moving side to side as they watched the battle. Bulma ran over to Goku, "Is he okay? Does he need help?!" her voice was shaky with concern and she was annoyed by it. Goku smiled at her "No, he's fine. This is a good fight, but you and I both know Vegeta would kill us if we jumped in." She smiled, of course he was right. Vegeta took pride in his fighting. She was so shocked at how strong Vegeta was, he really held back a lot when training her. She felt so weak! Why didn't she train as well as making devices? A loud crack happened and Vegeta fell to the ground, but caught himself and flew back to the red guy.

Bulma took a step forward, when Goku's hand grabbed her arm "No, Bulma. He's okay. Trust me." She nodded at Goku and grabbed his hand, she needed support. He smiled at her "Surely you can tell how powerful Vegeta is. Have faith… he's going to win" she smiled proudly towards the ball of blurred movement. She had the upmost faith in her saiyan prince, she just wished she could help. The blurred ball of movement slowly sank onto the ground, and Bulma was excited that she could see what was happening. The red guy looked exhausted and Vegeta was smirking at him.

She noticed that Vegeta had some wounds, but none life threatening. Her heart ached to go take care of him, but she slapped her sappy side down and focused. Vegeta crossed his arms "Well, it looks like someone hasn't kept up with his training." The red guy's hands were on his knees and he panted while saying "No! I'm stronger than you, but something feels wrong… I can't…" he shook his head from side to side and spit up some blood. Bulma wondered what Vegeta had done to him when she realized… it must be the toxins! **The toxins.** She thought to Vegeta. He smirked over at her and nodded once, signaling that he knew. She looked back to the red guy who seemed to be getting worse and worse.

His face was changing color and his steps faltered as he tried to move towards Vegeta. His words were coming out all mixed up and backwards. He fell to the ground and Bulma watched as the veins in the red guys face turned a blackish blue color. This was actually really gruesome to watch, but she couldn't look away. She felt horrible… this man was suffering and by her hand! Her stomach felt sick and she started to sweat. This poor being was suffering slowly… she never kills or tortures… she just wanted him eliminated; this was sickening. Vegeta glanced at her and turned his head slightly to the side **Calm down, woman.** He walked over to the red guy and said "Watching you pathetically struggle for life is boring and I've got better things to do." Vegeta then shot a ki at the red guy. The red guy's body was gone… burnt into nothing by the ki blast. Bulma felt slightly relieved that the suffering was over, but still felt bad at what she just witnessed.

All the guys looked at her, questioningly. Krillin spoke first "uh Bulma, was that bullet what made him act like that?" she nodded and explained "My dad made it for me… just in case. We can't waste energy on Frieza's stupid minions" Vegeta smirked at her proudly. She had to give props to her dad; this weapon was the real deal. She was twisting it in her hands looking at its every detail. She wondered if it would kill Frieza. **You're not going to find out if it does!** Vegeta's voice snapped at her in her head. She rolled her eyes and thought **I didn't say I was, but as a scientist I'm curious.** She glanced at him and caught his eye for a moment before he looked away and Gohan started talking to him about fighting. She lost herself in thought.

Another thing that was weird about planet Namek, there is no night time. It's constant day. So it will be difficult to sleep here, if they even sleep. No one talked about resting. Bulma was okay with it. Her nerves were too on edge. She wondered if Raditz had gotten the device to Frieza. She smirked to herself for putting drugs in it. Even if he's unsure about using the device he will want to for the slight high. She watched Vegeta as he finished talking to Gohan and walked over by a tree, sitting down.

He looked like he was meditating. She missed his touch. Yamcha came and sat by her "So Bulma, what's the plan?" she smiled "Well, I think we're probably going to wait for a little while and pick off those ginyu weirdos one by one until Frieza finds us." He nodded getting quiet. Then she added "He does have scouters though so it won't take too long for him to show up." Yamcha looked at her scared. She understood his fear, but it irritated her. Being scared of Frieza was an acceptable emotion, but their group needed to stay strong.

She knew it wasn't fair, because she was never this strong before. She knew her bonding with Vegeta and living on Frieza's ship had changed her forever. Even when Vegeta was nervous or anxious, he never showed his fear. She liked that about him… he made her feel secure. Yamcha didn't go through all Vegeta had, or all she had though. So instead of letting herself get angry she asked about baseball. His emotions immediately switched from stressed to happy.

He went on about baseball and Bulma listened and asked questions for the first thirty minutes, but after that she regretted bringing it up. She started thinking about planet Vegeta and King Vegeta. She missed it there. She missed training with Vegeta and working in the lab there. She was doing so much to help the kingdom. What was crazy to her was how in love she was with the people there. She and the king were very close. She had worked with him every single day.

Sometimes the teachers would come to her for educational materials and she always loved helping them. A sadness hit her and she almost felt home sick. Planet Vegeta had been her home for months. **I don't blame you for missing it.** Vegeta thought to her. She smiled and glanced over at Yamcha who was talking about his hitting technique **but when I'm there I miss my friends and family.** She thought, honestly. She wondered if that would upset Vegeta. **It's only normal, but I will be king someday. So I have to go back eventually… and you will have to as well.**

She knew he needed to go back, but she couldn't just never see her family again. She got really sad all of the sudden. **Woman, do you not like the idea of being my queen?** Her eyes widened and she looked over at Vegeta's meditating figure. **Q-queen!?** She was completely shocked, but hearing him say "my queen" did give her butterflies. **Yes, that's how it works. You're my mate so it's only logical that when I become king, you will become queen.** She felt her stomach knot **but I'm human. How can I become a queen of a race that's stronger than me? I don't know enough customs or anything! I don't know anything!** She felt herself become panicked now and her thoughts were going wild **Woman! Calm down. It's not like it's happening tomorrow. We have time.** Vegeta explained.

She started to calm down. He was right… there was time. Maybe her dad and mom would want to come. Maybe she could set up a capsule corp on planet Vegeta and work on trading materials. This might not be so bad. She knew Vegeta was in her mind and she thought **we will figure it out.** And she felt him slip away. Yamcha was still talking about baseball when Bulma felt something.

She jumped up, looking around immediately and the rest of the group followed. "I felt an energy!" she explained. Piccolo looked at her a long moment and said "You're right I feel it too" she looked around and grabbed her hand held radar gadget that showed if anything was approaching within a certain circumference. It showed something right on the edge of her screen. She walked over to Piccolo and showed him, when Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Krillin walked over to see it too.

"Maybe we should go after it." Krillin suggested. Bulma agreed "I mean we will run into it eventually, why not just wipe it out while it's alone." She said. They all looked contemplative. Piccolo finally decided "Okay I'll go check it out, but some of us should stay here at camp." Of course Vegeta wanted to go and so did Goku, but in the end Piccolo and Vegeta went while everyone else stayed. **Go kick some ass!** She thought to Vegeta. She knew he was smirking and it made her feel warm. **Don't worry, woman. I will.** And he was gone.

Bulma was checking all her gadgets and fumbled with the little controller she made for Frieza's device. The device was set to administer controlled doses of the drug and inhibitor every so many minutes. If he was wearing it already, that meant by the time Vegeta and her friends fought him, he would be unable to transform. She went inside her capsule house to get food for everyone. Of course when Goku smelled the food he burst in the door asking "Are you cooking?" and she laughed "Yes" so he called the group into the little house and they all got comfortable at the table.

She made a variety of things. She basically made a buffet, but warned them to "Save some for Piccolo and Vegeta!" They all dug in and Bulma was proud of herself. The food wasn't bad at all. Piccolo and Vegeta returned and grabbed food as well. Piccolo explained that it was a ginyu member and that they easily wiped the green guy out who Vegeta said was named Guldo. She smiled at Vegeta and grabbed the medical kit. Vegeta had a few gashes, she didn't want an infection to happen.

As everyone left the little house, Bulma pulled Vegeta aside. He rolled his eyes "Not now woman, I need to train more." He went to leave when she felt her anger flare "Don't you DARE walk out that door! Sit!" she snapped with one hand on her hip and the other holding the medical kit. Vegeta seemed shocked at her tenacity and slowly made his way over to the chair. "You're cranky!" he claimed. She laughed and said "Just let me do something to help for once!" She cleaned his wounds and bandaged him where he needed.

After she was done she looked for any sign of the others and swiftly kissed Vegeta. He kissed back for a moment then pulled away "insufferable woman" he smirked at her and walked out of the little house. Bulma smiled, feeling in love, and put her medical kit away. This no affections rule wasn't too bad, as long as she could find loop holes occasionally.

Bulma walked outside to see full blown battles happening. Vegeta was training Gohan! Bulma smiled while watching Vegeta teach Gohan moves. She loved this man so much… it couldn't be good for her blood pressure. She sat down and got comfortable in the grass, watching the men fight, until eventually she fell into a light sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Alright readers! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you again everyone for reading my story! I have had a few people ask if I plan to write more and I just wanted to say: yes! I will definitely be writing more stories. Bulma and Vegeta are my favorite, but I might write some stories on other couples, too. I have a lot of ideas that I would like to make into an awesome story! Lol. Also, I don't hate Yamcha, but I felt like Vegeta's character in my story definitely would. So if it seems like I'm bashing Yamcha, I don't personally hate him or anything, but Vegeta does because of jealousy. As always, feel free to ask questions or give me some advice! Thank you again!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

Chapter 32:

Vegeta was training Gohan, showing him moves and trying to push Gohan past his limits. Goku was too easy on him… he had a ton of power just waiting to be used. Vegeta felt focused and centered, he had meditated and planned how to kill Frieza over and over. He hoped Bulma's device would end up helping some. She said something to him about preventing Frieza from transforming, but he doubted that was correct. Vegeta glanced over at Bulma.

She had been sleeping for about an hour now. He knew she must have been getting fatigued. After finishing up with Gohan, he went inside the house to grab a soda. He really did like this stuff. Quite honestly he wondered why the ginyu force split up and why it was taking them so long to find them. As he took a sip of his soda, he felt a bigger energy, not Frieza, but still strong. He put his soda down and ran outside to see Recoome.

Goku was already up, talking to Recoome when Vegeta heard Bulma's name come up. He immediately flew over to figure out what was going on. "Give me the one named Bulma and I will let you live!" Recoome announced. Goku and Vegeta both said "No!" at the same time. Bulma had jumped up and looked like she was thinking of going with him. Blasted woman! She better not do anything stupid. "Very well then" Recoome said as he started to dance. Vegeta got ready and goku was too. Recoome shot a blast at them and they easily deflected it away, but then Vegeta charged landing a punch on Recoome and continuing to hit him.

He varied his hits from his face to his gut trying to wear him down. Finally Recomme got a good hit on Vegeta and the hits kept coming. Vegeta was smacked down to the ground and was getting up when Bulma ran to Recoome "It's okay! I'll go!" she shouted. Vegeta jumped up "Like hell you will woman, get back here!" he yelled. Bulma rolled her eyes at him! Blasted human! "It's fine I'll just go! No more fighting! Save your energy for the one that counts!" Recoome smiled "This girl is smart. Let's go" he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder taking off into the air "Damn woman!" Vegeta cursed as he went after them.

They hadn't gotten too far when Bulma seemed to be fiddling with something. Vegeta was trying to gain on them, but what could he do? Play tug of war with his mates human body? He heard Recoome say "Girl if you don't hold still I will drop you!" Bulma quit fiddling and said "Well, if your stupid armor wasn't going to cause me to have internal bleeding I would hold still!" Vegeta was angry with her. Why did she look and seem so calm through their bond at a time like this? Why couldn't Bulma just let him fight?

Then he saw her hold the gun up to Recoomes head and pull the trigger "No!" Vegeta shouted, but she had already shot. Recoome dropped her as he fell to the ground, cursing and holding his head. Vegeta took off, pushing himself faster. Bulma was falling towards the ground, flailing as she went. Vegeta thought of the baby and sped up. She was close to the ground now and he saw her duck her head down and wrap her arms around herself to prepare for the landing.

Finally, he caught her about ten feet from the ground. "Dammit woman! Do you ever think?" She was panting and she looked up at him. Blood was on her face and tears were in her eyes. "That's the second time I've killed today" she said sadly. He felt his anger disappear "You did what you had to, woman. Don't feel bad. These men are bad men and he's not quite dead, yet." He explained to her. It wasn't helping.

She put her face in her hands and started to cry. Vegeta grunted and stopped flying, instead he hovered in the air holding her close. "Hold on, woman." He looked over to Recoome who was aiming one last ki blast straight at them. He turned so Bulma was shielded by his body and easily deflected the weak blast. Recoome was more vulnerable to the toxins apparently, but it could be because it was a head shot, too.

Goku caught up to them and Vegeta said "I got her. She just needs a minute." Goku nodded "Okay, what about Recoome?" Vegeta glanced down at his fragile mate and then looked down at a struggling Recoome. "I'll handle him." Goku looked bothered and asked "Are you sure he can't change? Everyone deserves a second chance…" Vegeta rolled his eyes. This was so Goku, always pitying and seeing goodness that wasn't there. "Trust me, Goku. These men will never change." He explained. Goku nodded and started to leave, yelling "See you at camp."

Vegeta looked down at Recoome who was about to take his last breath. He didn't even have to finish him… the toxins being directly in his brain already was. Seconds later Recoome died. Bulma looked down and shuttered hard, starting to cry more. She was shaking. Vegeta pried Bulma's hands away from her face and rubbed the blood off. "Bulma, you had to use the weapon. Your father didn't make it for no reason. He knew you would need it. Don't be upset with yourself for using it. Even if you didn't use it, I would have killed him anyways."

Bulma stayed quiet and he knew his words were working. "You're not a bad person. Do you know how many innocent lives the ginyu force takes a day? Just calm down. You can't show weakness remember?" she laughed "I can, but you can't." she reasoned. He smirked "I already showed weakness. I came after you." she hugged him tight and he let her. He knew that killing wasn't easy for most people. She would forever be changed by these experiences.

"I feel like your life was fine before you met me." Vegeta was shocked that he said it out loud. She looked surprised "It isn't your fault that some maniac alien loves to torment people!" she argued. He just hugged her close and slowly headed back to camp. "When we get to camp just relax and take a shower. If anything new happens I'll come get you. Okay?" she nodded and continued to snuggle his neck. He could feel all the guilt she was experiencing, wondering why he never felt guilt before meeting her.

When they arrived back at camp Vegeta ignored the stares he received from everyone. No doubt they were shocked by his holding Bulma. He carried her straight into the capsule house bathroom. He set her down and kissed her head "You're okay. You're strong. Remember?" he said. She nodded at him. He then left her to shower and stepped outside. Everyone was looking at him like he was crazy.

"What?!" he snapped at them. They all looked away pretending that they weren't paying attention. Vegeta walked over near the tree he meditated at early and crossed his arms, thinking about the battle that would soon happen with Frieza. He wanted the ginyu force to be gone before they fought Frieza. He didn't want to have any interruptions during that.

Krillin walked in the house and came right back out with a drink "Uh, guys. Bulma's crying in there… do you think she's hurt?" her ex-mate jumped up "She's hurt!?" he questioned. Vegeta spoke and everyone froze "She's not hurt. She's just not used to killing." He explained. The group let what he said sink in. They probably assumed he had killed Recoome, not Bulma.

The idiot spoke again "Well, maybe I should go check on her…" Vegeta was getting pissed. Now this fool cares enough to do something for her? Where was he when Recoome picked her up and took off!? He has no right to go tend to her. "No. She needs to be alone. She is strong enough to handle this." Vegeta snapped. Goku agreed "Yeah I remember when I had to kill someone… It's never easy. She will come out when she's ready Yamcha." Vegeta bit his tongue so hard blood started to seep. Thanks to the bond with Bulma, Vegeta had seen everything that Bulma and Yamcha had ever done. It made him sick! Images of Yamcha on Bulma were fluttering in his head and he couldn't help his hatred towards Yamcha. Bulma was his! He hated this jealousy that was running through his veins, but he couldn't make it stop.

This pathetic weakling needed to be roughed up more. He was a sad excuse for a man, he definitely didn't deserve to ever be with Bulma! Then Vegeta had an idea and said "Why don't you make yourself useful and take care of the body? It's only a little ways over there." Everyone looked from Vegeta to Yamcha, picking up on the challenge in his voice. Yamcha stared at Vegeta with his mouth open and Vegeta smirked "What are you too scared to do that? Is it beyond your capabilities? Whatever, never send a sniveling boy to do a man's job!" Vegeta snapped as he prepared to fly. Yamcha jumped up "Fine! I'll do it!" and took off.

Krillin looked surprised "Wow, I can't believe he went!" and Piccolo gave a small laugh. Vegeta's anger had settled slightly as Yamcha left. If it wasn't for him being with Bulma, he really wouldn't care about Yamcha at all. They all began talking about tactics when Vegeta said "Look there are things you need to know. So shut up and listen." Vegeta told them about Frieza and what he had learned about him over the years he was under his reign.

Yamcha had gotten back, but Vegeta knew that it was too important of a battle to not fill him in. So he told him what he missed. They all discussed ki blasts and maybe teaming up on him when Goku said "There's no honor in teaming up on him… I like fair fights." Vegeta shook his head "Goku, you don't understand. He doesn't fight fair. He doesn't have honor. He likes torturing young women merely because he gets bored. If we see the shot we take it. Unless you want him going to earth to kill Chichi and everyone else you hold dear to you."

At that Gohan stood "No!" He was squeezing his hands into fists and grinding his teeth together. Vegeta gave Gohan an empathetic look "I know. This monster death is necessary. We have to stay focused." He explained. They all agreed and things started to calm down.

They started talking about earth and the sports going on there. When Bulma came out of the house. She looked brand new and Vegeta was proud to see her holding her head up high. She walked right up to the group and said "I think… I think we need to finish off the ginyu force." Goku looked over at her surprised "What makes you say that, Bulma?" she didn't seem sad or confused anymore.

She looked level headed and focused "I've been thinking and I would rather finish them so that when we face Frieza, they don't interfere. When I was held captive on his ship, he always had his henchmen go in first and when they die, then he fights. If the members of the ginyu force are close by when we go to fight Frieza, I'm positive he will have them fight us first to watch. We want to be at our best when we face him. Who knows how strong the other members of the ginyu force are." She reasoned.

Goku looked thoughtful and Piccolo immediately shook his head agreeing with her. Krillin spoke up saying "Well, I think it's better to do it before." Gohan said "I'm in." and Dende added "I'd rather them get killed before they kill my people." And finally everyone agreed. Vegeta was wondering where to look first when Goku said "So should a few people stay here? Or are we all going?" Vegeta didn't think about that. He would rather Bulma not go, but he wouldn't say that out loud.

He liked being able to keep an eye on her, although he wanted her away from the fight at the same time. Piccolo spoke up "Well, I think some should stay here. Vegeta knows these guys so it's important he goes, I definitely want in on the action, Goku you're a good fighter so you should go. We also need fighters here though. Would you guys be okay with staying?" He looked at Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan, Dende, and Bulma. Vegeta quickly spoke up so that Bulma wouldn't argue "I think that might be best." Bulma looked irritated, but she didn't fight. She simply replied "Okay, but hold on." She walked into the house and came back out with a small bag. She tossed it to Goku "I have some in the house, too. Just in case." She explained.

Goku smiled "Hey! Senzu beans! Great Bulma! Alright let's get this over with!" he exclaimed. Vegeta felt himself getting excited over battle, but anxious about Bulma being left with weaklings, except for Gohan. His strength is very inconsistent though. He looked at her for a long second. **Be safe… that's an order, not a request.** He snapped mentally at smiled at him **aye aye, captain. You be safe, too.** With that he, Goku, and Piccolo headed out to find the rest of the ginyu force.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Okay readers! Here is the next chapter! It's a longer one! I hope you enjoy it and again thank you to all the readers, reviewers, and the people who have been personal messaging me. I appreciate your opinions so much! Were almost done with this story! The 40th chapter will be the last chapter. Alright, enjoy the story! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

Chapter 33:

Bulma watched as Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta set out. She sighed. She couldn't wait for this to be over. She went into the house and started cooking some more food. She assumed that the three would be hungry after a fight and that the group with her were already hungry. It kept her preoccupied, but not for long. Dende, Yamcha, Krillin, and Gohan walked in. They all took a seat at the table and were joking about memories and what not. Bulma relaxed a little.

She knew Vegeta was strong along with Goku and Piccolo. They would be fine. She served the food and sat down to eat as well. She was starting to join in the conversation and relax. Yamcha looked at her weird and asked "So you and Vegeta…" she nodded and started to get annoyed. Krillin smiled "You know I see it. I didn't at first, but when he was carrying you like that earlier it made sense to me." Bulma smiled at him "Thanks Krillin."

Gohan looked at Yamcha and said "I really like Mr. Vegeta. He's taught me a lot." Yamcha seemed to be taken back by that and let the topic fall. Dende spoke up "How long do you think the battle with Frieza will take?" Bulma really didn't know "I'm not sure buddy. We will have to see." She said. Bulma put the dishes in the sink, not bothering to do them. She wrapped up the other three's portion of the food and put it away.

It had been about an hour and a half since they left. Bulma realized they had been here for two days already. Although it seemed like one long day, because there is no night time. Bulma walked outside and laid flat on her back in the grass. It was so soft. She looked up at the sky, day dreaming about what she and Vegeta would be doing right now if Frieza had never taken her. Dende and Gohan followed, laughing and they pointed out shapes in the clouds.

She couldn't help but smile at their young minds. Gohan was so much like Goku. Bulma was completely zoned out when Gohan shot into an upright position. "Do you feel that?!" he asked. Bulma sat up and saw Krillin and Yamcha looking in the same direction. "Oh no… here someone comes" Krillin said. He took a fighting stance and so did Yamcha. Bulma stood up grabbing Dende and Gohan and holding them near her taking cover near the capsule house.

A big blue guy landed "Hello there, would you be able to tell me where the dragon balls are?" krillin was the first to respond "What are dragon balls?" he asked, acting innocent. The blue guy laughed creepily "Well normally I would believe you, but see we can't seem to find any of them." He took a step closer and Krillin prepared to fight. "What's your name?" Yamcha asked, stalling. "I am Burter. Last chance to tell me about the dragon balls before I kill you." he said, he waited a few seconds. Burter hit Krillin and he flew back, but got up and charged at Burter who was now hitting Yamcha.

The three of them fought for twenty minutes before Bulma noticed Gohan tensed and growling in anger. Krillin and Yamcha were both looking rough and Gohan was about to run up when Bulma grabbed his shoulder "NO! It's okay… I have a plan. Stay here okay?" Gohan nodded. Bulma walked out from behind the house and said "Enough fighting already" Burter looked up "Well, well, well if it isn't the little scientist. Frieza has been wanting you. He will be more pleased to see you than the dragon balls."

She nodded "I know. Leave all my friends alone and I'll come with you." he laughed "and how do you plan to prevent me from killing them?" she pulled out her pocket knife and held it to her throat "He wants me alive, you idiot. I'll kill myself if you hurt them anymore." Burter looked shocked "Okay! Okay… you come with me and I'll leave them alone." She nodded and put the knife back in her pocket. "It's not like it would be worth killing them anyways." He said.

She walked up to him and just when he was about to pick her up, Yamcha came up and hit Burter "No, Yamcha!" Bulma shouted. Burter easily knocked Yamcha down and blood splashed out of his mouth as he coughed at her feet. She knelt by him, hand on his back "It's okay! Remember to take your medicine!" she emphasized medicine trying to get him to remember the senzu beans. Then she heard Krillin yell out his signature move "DISTRUCTO DISK" and she heard the buzzing sound as it flew at Burter. Yamcha grabbed Bulma and laid on top of her, to protect her from any harm as the disk flew at Burter. The big blue blob easily blasted a ki at the disk and rendered it useless. He then shot three consecutive blasts right at Krillin, Bulma yelled out "NO! Krilllin!" as all the blasts exploded on their target.

An unconscious Krillin laid in a crater, blood seeping from various areas. Bulma heard a loud guttural yell and looked around to see Gohan, glowing a bright red. He charged at Burter and slammed into him, busting his armor to pieces and causing Burter to spit up blood. Bulma was proud of Gohan, but worried at the same time! Yamcha jumped up to help Gohan, while Bulma ran into their capsule house. She grabbed the beans and bolted to Krillin, lifting his head gently. "Here Krillin, just chew okay?" she slid a bean into his mouth and waited. She held him, rubbing his bald head. She felt responsible for his pain! Finally Krillin came to and looked around "Thanks Bulma!" she smiled "Here…" and handed him the beans "keep these safe and take care of everyone… I need to go with him, Krillin." He looked scared "Vegeta, will kill me!" Krillin admitted.

She knew he was right, Vegeta would be furious, but it was obvious that her friends had tried. "Trust me." She said pleadingly. He considered this and nodded. Bulma stood up and ran to the fighting three. Gohan had taken a few hits, but nothing too detrimental to his health. Bulma took a deep breath and yelled "EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING!" They all paused and stared at her. "I'm going with this blue idiot whether you like it or not!" she exclaimed. Gohan ran to her "But Bulma, Mr. Vegeta will be so mad." She smiled "I'll tell him not to be… don't worry." Gohan seemed confused and Bulma looked at a barely standing Yamcha "Find the others." She then walked up to a slightly busted up Burter and said "This ride better be smooth, blue boy!" He laughed and grabbed her roughly.

She waved bye to them as he flew her to Frieza. She wouldn't let her friends die if she could prevent it. She took a deep breath and thought to Vegeta **I'm sorry, but I couldn't watch them get beat to death.** After only a second Vegeta's angry voice filled her head **Dammit, woman!** She felt him probe her mind to see what happened and she let him. Bulma could feel Vegeta's pain, he had taken a few hits so she thought about the senzu beans and hoped he would use one. She decided she needed to focus, so she wanted to push him out of her head and said **I have to go now… I need to focus. Be safe.** Before he could reply Bulma's game face was on.

After a little while of flying she felt Burter slow down. He landed at Frieza's ship. Frieza wasn't outside; no one was. Burter threw her down and she stood up patting the dirt off of her. "Jerk" she said to him. He laughed "I do love it when women talk dirty" he walked closer to her and she leaned in as if she were interested "I do like it rough…" She had her hand on the gun and slowly pulled it from her back pocket and moved it in front of her stomach. Burter's gross face was close now, he was taking the bait.

What an idiot. His nose was about to touch hers when she pulled the trigger. He jumped back grabbing at his chest. "Don't be a wimp; It's not like that will kill you." he glared at her "I know it won't kill me, wench! Let's go." She internally smirked, it would kill him eventually. He grabbed her arm and led her inside to Frieza, when they entered Frieza's face immediately lit up "Little scientist! Why it's been so long. You don't look a day older than last time we met."

She noticed he was wearing the device and her insides got all excited, but she had to play this cool so she bit her tongue and kneeled "Lord Frieza, you don't look too bad yourself." He swished his wine in the glass a couple times still smiling. "You know, I was growing rather fond of you when you disappeared off of my ship. Why did you leave?" she was still on her knee and replied "Actually I was knocked out when I was taken. I was in the lab running a test when my world went black. Then I woke up on a different ship." She explained.

He thought about this and decided it was a good enough excuse. After all he could use her. "I want you to make more things for me, little scientist. This device is working wonders so far and although I plan to kill you eventually, I could use a mind like yours. Say, how long until this device makes me perfectly immortal?" she kept a straight face and said "Lord Frieza, if you don't mind me asking, how long have you been wearing it?" after he told her how many hours she said "Well, ideally it should be after the first twenty four hours, but I would wear it for at least forty to be certain." She explained.

She wondered where Raditz was. "Well, little scientist, I need to go play with some towns people. Do make yourself at home. However, there isn't a lab. So Burter! I need you to keep an eye on our scientist while I'm gone." Burter walked up beside her "Of course Lord Frieza." Frieza was about to leave when he turned and said "Don't get too rough with her! I need her alive and well, but do have a small amount of fun." And with that he left.

Burter smiled and looked down at her. "You ready to play?" she glared at him when she heard a furious voice in her head **Dammit Bulma! See why you should listen to me and stay put?! Where exactly are you!?** she gulped **Frieza's ship with this ugly guy Burter.** She felt bad, she would have gotten taken regardless though. **I'm coming!** *WACK* Burter's hand connected with her face hard and she fell down. **Bulma? Are you okay?!** She ignored Vegeta and prepared to fight Burter.

She attempted the jump kick that Vegeta taught her, but Burter caught her leg and slammed her down again. **Shit!** She thought. She should have trained, but she didn't! Bulma got up again panting slightly. She had an idea. She made a horrified facial expression and pointed behind Burter "WHAT IS THAT?" she screamed. He turned and she kicked in between his legs as hard as she could. She might not know alien anatomy, but she knew that was every man's weakness. **Good one, woman! Keep at him!** Vegeta was yelling in her head.

Burter fell to his knees cursing her "You stupid wench!" he cupped himself and fell to his side. Bulma didn't waste time, she kicked his face and his scouter shattered into his eye and he cried out again. She grabbed her pocket knife and shoved it into his bullet wound, twisting and turning. This is so gruesome, but it's life or death! He pulled his arm up and Bulma pulled back her hand with the knife at the same time, slicing his arm open. "Ugh! Alright enough playing!" he said.

This guy was looking grosser by the minute. His wound from the gun shot looked like it was festering and his eye was swollen shut and bleeding along with his sliced arm. She was surprised that she kind of did a number on him. He struggled to stand and Bulma wondered if the bullet was finally kicking in. Burter wobbled closer to her and punched her in the stomach. She heaved and spit out blood. The pain was unreal, his fist looked as big as her skull, maybe bigger.

She couldn't suck in air and then he kicked her feet out from under her. Her head smacked on the ground and she tasted more blood. She rolled over trying to get up fast. She had just looked up in time to see Vegeta's fist make contact with Burter's face. She stayed on her hands and knees panting hard. She spit up more blood and finally stood, but kept her hands on her knees. Her head was pounding and her ears were ringing. Goku grabbed her around the waist and helped her stand "Easy, Bulma. Just take it slow."

She grabbed onto his arm and said "Thanks, Goku!" She wiped at her face and turned to see vegeta blast a ki ball at Burters limp form on the ground. The whole gang appeared to be here, even Raditz was here, talking to Gohan. Vegeta jogged over to her. Goku let go as Vegeta grabbed her. She reached up and hugged him. She could feel his hands checking her body for cuts or broken parts and once he didn't find anything life threatening he pulled back to look at her face "Are you okay?"

She nodded and reached for the back of her head "I do have a headache though" Vegeta wiped at her mouth and she saw her blood on his gloves. He looked at her head "Blast! You probably have a concussion. We need a senzu bean." he said. Bulma felt a little hand pull at her pant leg "Bulma, I can heal you, just lay down." She looked at Vegeta and he nodded helping her lay comfortably. Dende placed his hands on her stomach and yellow light started to glow. She felt a tickly feeling inside her and after a few seconds she felt amazing.

"Wow! Thank you so much Dende!" She hugged him and he blushed. "Well you kept me safe when that guy took you, it's the least I could do." She smiled and looked at Vegeta "Woman! Do I need to strap you to me to ensure you won't surrender yourself to random aliens?!" She hugged him tight "I missed you, too!" she said. He sighed "Blasted woman!" but he hugged her back for a short time.

She looked around as she hugged him and everyone on the side lines seemed to be watching them shocked. Bulma smirked, see Vegeta isn't all bad! "I have something important to show you." she said. She pulled out the little remote for Frieza's device "This controls the explosives in the device; He's wearing it! When you need it, click this black button and it will explode. It won't kill him, but it should at least do some significant damage!" he smirked "Okay, woman. Why don't you want to do it?" she smiled "Well my timing isn't always right. You're the one fighting him, so I just thought you should do it." He nodded "Okay. Stick by the group! And woman, if you run off with one more alien…" She smirked "I know, I know! I won't!"

Vegeta's eyes widened and Bulma looked over to see Frieza approaching. Bulma felt more than nervous. She believed in Vegeta with all she had, but she didn't want to see him get hurt! Vegeta took a fighting stance and the group walked towards Bulma, who was standing a little closer to Vegeta than she should have, considering he was about to fight Frieza. "Oh little scientist, you invited your friends over for dinner. How nice." Frieza said. Vegeta tensed and Bulma knew he didn't like that Frieza gave her a pet name. "Long time no see, Frieza." Vegeta said. Frieza laughed "Oh little prince, I have missed you and your spiteful attitude. I never had to beat someone as much as I had to beat you." Vegeta smirked "hmph, anyone can beat a six year old, you sick bastard. Now it's time that I return the favor!" he said.

Frieza laughed again, getting off of his hover seat and walking a few steps closer. Bulma knew that was a bad sign and she knew Vegeta knew it too. "Well, little prince I'd like to test how much stronger you've gotten!" Frieza rose his hand with his index finger pointed at Vegeta. Bulma watched as the pink ki ball grew and started to shoot headed straight for her mate. No! Vegeta wasn't expecting him to shoot yet. Everything felt like it was in slow motion to her.

All she could hear was her pulse as she watched Vegeta's face turn from cocky to fearful. Why wasn't he moving?! She felt her feet shooting her forward. She didn't have to think, all she knew was that Vegeta couldn't die. She pumped her arms hard, running like she never had before. Once she got close enough to him, she crossed her arms in front of her and knocked him out of the way. She saw him tumble to the ground, when a voice screamed out in pain… it was her voice, she realized. She was shot back far and slammed to the ground. She had never felt so much pain in her life! Within moments the pain started to subside and blackness started surrounding her vision and that's when she knew… she was dying.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Hello readers! So last chapter ended on a slight cliffhanger… are you ready to see what happens?! Is Bulma really dead? Is there a way that she could… be brought back, perhaps? Hehe (: I guess you'll have to read and see! I love feedback so feel free to contact me through review or PM! Thank you for reading! As always, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

Chapter 34:

While Vegeta was preparing to take Frieza's blast, he felt something hit him. He stumbled to the ground, because the impact came from the wrong direction. He looked up just in time to see Bulma get hit with the blast and scream out in pain. "NO!" he screamed. She got rocketed back and slammed down.

He ran to her mangled body, dropping down onto his knees beside her "Bulma! No! Please!" he picked her up, pulling her bloodied body onto his lap. He supported the back of her head with his hand. He looked into her face and said "Bulma… it's okay… you'll be okay! Dende he'll-" her small hand covered his mouth slowly. She was barely breathing… she looked so weak.

The color was leaving her face and her eyes that were usually so big were barely opened. "It's okay… fulfill your destiny…make him pay." she wheezed out. Her voice was just a whisper. "But Bulma… you can't go!" she smiled a small sad smile and choked out "It's time…" Vegeta put his forehead on hers "But… I love you! Please don't" he begged. She blinked and whispered "I love you…" Vegeta felt one last warm breath on his face and her body slowly went limp as she let go.

"No… NO!" he yelled. He looked at her lifeless eyes and unmoving chest. He couldn't believe this. She wasn't supposed to die. He looked down at her savaged stomach and lightly touched it with his other hand… their child… he looked back up into her face and he saw a rain drop land right on her cheek. He looked up, but it wasn't raining. He realized it was him… crying. He never cried a day in his life. Why did Bulma have to go?! The pain he felt was unreal… he would rather take a million beatings than feel what he felt right now. Bulma…

In that moment, everything clicked into place. Bulma was his life. She had saved him from a miserable existence. She was carrying his child! All of the sudden, he wanted to be a dad. He wanted to see a child that was a mix of him and Bulma. He had just lost his family. Bulma gave her life to save him… HIM. No one has ever loved him the way Bulma did. She wasn't supposed to die.

He wiped his eyes and kissed her head whispering "I'm so sorry, Bulma. He will pay." Gently, Vegeta lifted her body. He cradled her like a precious infant. He walked over to Yamcha, knowing he would be careful with her. He looked Yamcha dead in the eyes "I need you to take her to the ship… and make sure she's comfortable for me." Yamcha's eyes were big and filled with hurt and he carefully took Bulma from his grasps.

Vegeta slowly turned around looking at Frieza, who merely smiled at the death and despair. Vegeta saw Goku talk to Yamcha and the others, but he didn't care what he said. Vegeta took slow and deliberate steps toward Frieza. He looked back to the group, noticing that Raditz was there. He watched as Raditz reached over and rubbed Bulma's hair. Everyone loved her… because she was that great. His mate was amazing… and now she was gone. "Bulma would want you to see this." Vegeta said to the group.

They all stared at him and he turned back to Frieza yelling "Courtesy of Bulma Brief!" and clicked the black button on the remote. The explosion was huge. Blood and dust flew everywhere. Vegeta smiled, he has a hell of a mate. Had. Past tense. As the smoke cleared, Frieza came into view. Half his face was burnt up bad and he was missing the shoulder, including the arm, he wore the device on.

Frieza cursed Bulma "That stupid bitch! She tricked me!" Vegeta's body shook, uncontrollably. He had no idea what was happening, but all he did know was that this disgusting being took Bulma. Not only Bulma, but their child. Not only did he take his family, he cursed her name after. The shaking got worse and all reason and logic left him. He was an empty man with nothing left to live for. He saw Bulma's face in his head as she took her last breath and soon the emptiness turned into a rage like no other.

He had never felt this way. His walls came crashing down and he screamed in anger and pain. His scream got louder as everything inside him felt like it was ripping and twisting, until his world went a bright yellow. Clouds and darkness swirled over his head and dirt was spinning around his body. He didn't care about anything, but killing Frieza. Vegeta looked at Frieza's horrified face. "What! What is this?!" Frieza shouted. Vegeta didn't move he just stared, letting the hate build even more.

"No matter, I'll just simply transform." Frieza stated. Vegeta smirked at him and said "Good luck." Frieza tried to transform, yelling out, but nothing happened. Frieza looked at himself, trying to figure out why nothing was happening. Vegeta laughed, but it was a cold hearted snicker. His voice was different. He was different.

Frieza froze "What did that bitch do!?" he yelled. Vegeta disappeared and reappeared right in front of Frieza "That wasn't a very nice thing to say." With that he punched Frieza in the face and blood came gushing out of his nose. He looked up, shocked by his speed. Vegeta smiled "Oh what's the matter? You don't want to play with me anymore?"

Vegeta grabbed Frieza and threw him down on the ground. A crater formed where Frieza smashed into the dirt. Vegeta watched as Frieza got up slowly. "This isn't fair!" Frieza yelled. Vegeta flew down to him "Oh no… little alien… didn't you know? Life isn't fair. Isn't that what you told me?" He kicked Frieza's legs out from under him and laughed when he fell. "This isn't even going to be fun." Vegeta said.

"Get up." He growled. Frieza slowly got up and gritted his teeth. Vegeta thought of Bulma and kicked Frieza in the face. He then grabbed him and punched him over and over. Vegeta's knuckles were tearing from the repeated hitting. When he stopped Frieza could barely stand. He pictured Bulma's face… when she got hit with Frieza's ki blast… the way she screamed out in pain. New fire ignited through Vegeta's veins.

He grabbed Frieza's remaining arm and ripped hard. First he heard the bone crack and then he heard the skin and tendons rip apart. Frieza was screaming out in pain as blood shot out of the gaping hole where Frieza's arm once was. Vegeta thought of all the women Frieza beat to death. He thought of all the times he tortured innocent people, merely because he felt like it. Vegeta thought about all the times Frieza made empty promises with various planets. He thought about the young girl that Bulma had sang to as she died. He shuttered and said "Remember all the people you tortured? Well you know what they say… an eye for an eye."

Frieza yelled "No!" as he tried backing away. He was armless and blood seemed to be seeping out of every surface of his body. Vegeta smacked Frieza with his torn off limb, making Frieza fly backwards and hit the ground. Frieza could barely balance himself anymore without his arms. Vegeta watched Frieza struggle to stand and smirked. How many times had Frieza beaten him, mercilessly? He continued to hit him, thinking of all the horror this one stupid alien brought to so many people. Vegeta actually started to lose himself, beating this alien senseless. Then a voice rang out "Vegeta! You're better than this! Just finish him off. Bulma wouldn't want you to become like him!" It was Goku.

At the mention of Bulma's name Vegeta's anger flared and he hit Frieza again, even harder. He took her! He took Bulma! *SMACK* Freiza's jaw cracked under the last hit and he whimpered out. Vegeta merely smiled at the beaten purple and pink freak. He raised the detached arm to swing again, but realized what Goku meant. Bulma would never want to see him torturing someone. Vegeta took a deep steadying breath… He had to stop this… Bulma wouldn't have wanted this. He threw the limb to the side. "I'm done with you. How's it feel little alien? To be beaten by the little prince?" Frieza stared up in horror with a limp hanging jaw. He couldn't even get up now. Vegeta raised his arm and shot a ki at Frieza's beaten form. He watched as Frieza's body burned into nothing.

He thought of all the times he dreamed of killing Frieza and how good it would feel. He wished Bulma was here to see him defeat Frieza. It felt like a weight had lifted off of his chest. He turned around and slowly started walking back towards Goku, Piccolo, and Raditz. He wondered where everyone else went when Piccolo said "Well done, Vegeta. That was quite a show." Vegeta nodded to him and replied "I've been wanting to do that since I was six." Raditz spoke next "You did it, Vegeta! You're super saiyan!"

So that's what this yellow glow was. Vegeta smirked "It took me long enough." Goku spoke up next "Well what matters is that you did it! Way to go Vegeta! We should head back to the ship, guys!" Everyone nodded and started to head back, except for Vegeta. Does he want to go back? Does he even have anything to live for? His kingdom… it just didn't seem as important anymore.

His world went from yellow to regular. He had achieved the super saiyan status, but it wasn't the same. Goku called back to him "It's okay if you need a minute Vegeta. We will be at the ship." And with that they flew off. Vegeta glanced back at Frieza's ship and decided to blow it up. He watched as it exploded and burned. He just kept thinking about what this victory meant to him. He promised Bulma that he would kill this monster and he did, but she wasn't here to see.

He walked on, looking at his feet. He didn't even want a life with anyone, but Bulma came in and changed everything about his life! He didn't ask to care about someone! It clearly got him nowhere! She's gone now! He felt like there was something he was forgetting, but he didn't care enough to think it through.

He looked into the sky and crossed his arms. He stayed like this for a while just keeping his mind blank. Then a voice called out to him "Why so glum?" what?! He looked up to see Bulma… this isn't real! She's dead! "The dragon balls" she explained. He took a few steps towards her when his brain finally processed this "You're alive!" she laughed "Nothing can keep me from you, not even death." She said.

She started to run to him and he walked towards her. Her hair was swishing around as she ran, then she jumped onto him and he caught her. She wrapped her legs around him tight. He dropped to his knees, holding her. He shoved his face into her neck, breathing her in. One hand was around her waist while the other made its way into her soft hair.

Bulma pulled back putting both hands on his face and kissing him softly. He couldn't believe how happy he was in this moment. Vegeta broke the kiss off as he remembered their child. He touched her stomach and focused on her ki. "What's wrong?" she asked. He sensed the baby and smiled.

"I have to tell you something." She looked worried. "Bulma, your ki has been so weird lately. I thought it was stress, but then on the ship a realization hit me. You must be… pregnant." he told her. Her facial expression changed from shock, to worry, to thoughtful, and finally to happy as she rubbed her stomach protectively. She smiled up at him "are you okay with this?"

Vegeta wanted to be honest and he thought about his answer "At first, no. I was shocked and didn't want to tell you. I thought it would distract you. I was so mad that I let you come here. When you took that blast… my world stopped. I couldn't believe you did that. Then I thought about our baby… I was devastated. It hurt… I've never felt physical pain like that over a simple feeling. I think part of me wants to try. After all… they will be a prince." She laughed, rubbing his face, and said "and what if it's a girl?" He rolled his eyes "Then they'll be a princess." Bulma giggled and kissed him.

He laid back onto the grass, pulling Bulma with him. Her hair fell around his face tickling him. Her smile seemed to get even bigger "We're going to be parents Vegeta! A little life will rely on us." She said to him. He removed his gloves and put a hand on both sides of her face, rubbing their noses together. He sighed "I don't know if I'll be any good at it…" she shook her head "Vegeta, we will be awesome parents!" this made him laugh.

She was so calm about it. She seemed excited to have his baby and that made his stomach do a weird flip. "Guess what …" she whispered to him. "What?" he whispered back. "You told me you loved me." Her face broke into a huge smile and he couldn't help but laugh "I think you may have heard me wrong…" he teased. She punched him, but immediately kissed him after.

Krillin's voice interrupted them "uh… guys are you ready to leave?" Vegeta rolled his eyes. Bulma looked back, still straddling Vegeta "Yes, we will be there in a few minutes" she answered. Before Krillin took off, he called out "Oh and awesome job Vegeta!" then vanished into the air. She smiled at Vegeta "You're a hero."

He smirked "I didn't kill Frieza for them, I killed him for revenge." He claimed. Vegeta was rubbing his face against Bulma's neck and cheek when she asked "Did the device work?" he smiled and looked at her "Like a charm. He couldn't transform and you blew his arm off." He told her.

She smirked and kissed him. "So it's like I helped kill him!?" she questioned. He was going to tease her and say no, but she did die today. Her technology really did help a lot. So he said "You definitely helped, woman." She squealed with happiness and kissed him hard one last time. "Let's go home!" she said.

Vegeta rose off of the ground with Bulma still straddling him. She squeezed her arms around his neck and he squeezed her waist. He was so happy she was alive. Normally, he would have felt weak because of his love for her, but after losing her… he didn't care. He flew them to the ship, never once getting annoyed by her voice, smell, or touches. Little did she know… that she was his home now.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Hello readers! Here is the next chapter! This story ends on chapter 40. Also from here on out its smooth sailing for the characters and there isn't much action. It's more of everyday life. Hope you enjoy (:

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

Chapter 35:

Bulma was thrilled to be alive! She couldn't believe she was pregnant! What she really couldn't believe was that Vegeta was okay with it! She felt like her face would shatter how hard she was smiling. Once on the ship everyone was congratulating Vegeta. She knew he was trying to play it cool, but she could tell he liked them and their approval. What surprised her most was Gohan who ran up to Vegeta yelling "You did it! You really did it! You're awesome!" and he then jumped up and high fived Vegeta. Yamcha Smiled at her and waved, but she walked over to him and hugged him "Thanks for helping save me!" She then hugged Krillin, Gohan, and finally Dende. After Dende and Gohan said goodbye, she took her seat at the controls and flew them home.

The guys had been discussing the gruesome details of their fighting when finally Bulma landed the ship. She was so happy to be home! It was dark out and late so she knew her parents would be sleeping. Everyone helped unpack and it didn't take long at all. Bulma hugged everyone goodbye and told them "We have to get together soon!" they all agreed and flew off to go home.

Bulma looked over at Vegeta who was staring at her. "What?" she asked him. He flew to her in a flash and kissed her. She moaned as he deepened their kiss. "We should take this inside!" she giggled to him. They started to float until they reached her window. He set her inside gently and she waited for him to follow. Once he got inside, she tackled him against the wall, feeling his smirk against her lips.

He easily picked her up, carrying her to her bed. He laid on top of her kissing her neck while pulling her shirt over her head. She shimmied out of her pants while he pulled them down. He kissed down from her forehead, stopping to play with her breasts for a minute, before continuing to her stomach. He kissed around her belly button and down to the apex of her thighs. He looked up at her with his sexy smirk and shoved her legs apart.

His mouth was on her, working its magic as he pushed two fingers in her at the same time. It felt so good. His tongue kept flicking against her sensitive clit, while his fingers kept massaging her insides, and she felt herself building. She was moaning and started thrusting herself against his mouth. Vegeta's tongue never quit flicking and circling her and finally she came hard. Vegeta growled against her and licked a few last times, before pulling out his fingers.

He climbed up her body and started kissing her again, she could taste her arousal on his tongue. Why was this so hot? She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him to her. She never wanted to let go of him. She kissed his chest and neck listening to his breathing pick up. She wanted to return the favor and go down on him. She pushed him onto his back while making out with him. She pulled his clothes off quickly, anxious to pleasure him. She felt him watching her move down his body.

She kissed his thighs while rubbing her hands down his muscular stomach. He was hard and ready for her, so she licked her lips and wrapped her mouth around his dick. As she was shoving him deeper into her mouth, she felt his legs flexing from the pleasure. She looked up at him while sucking and was pleased to see his face full of appreciation. She shoved him into her throat, letting all of him fill her mouth. He groaned out her name.

The sound of her name on his lips while he was in the throes of passion turned her on. She pulled back so her mouth was at the tip of his dick and slid all the way back down. As she pulled back to the tip, she would circle her tongue around him. His groans were becoming more consistent, she knew he was close. She picked up the speed and started lightly cupping his balls. He let out a growl and started thrusting himself into her mouth harder. He cupped her head with his hand and grabbed the sheets with the other, preparing to cum.

Finally, he groaned out "AH!" and came into her throat. She swallowed and licked up to the top of his member giving it one last suck. He looked so hot when he came. Before he could move or do anything, she sat on his lubricated cock, letting it fill her completely. She moaned out and his hands grabbed her hips. She started humping him slowly, looking him in the eyes. He was breathing hard watching her body bounce on him.

He rubbed his hands up her stomach to her breasts. He rubbed and pinched her nipples, making her throw her head back and moan. He started thrusting against her so now he was bouncing her on him. She put her hands on his chest moaning out loud as he sped up. He readjusted his legs so that his knees were bent and he pulled Bulma up. She placed her elbows on both sides of his head, putting her breasts in his face. He sucked and nibbled on them as he thrusted hard and fast.

She was moaning out louder and louder. Saying different mumbled versions of his name. She lowered her head slightly so she could kiss him. They moaned into each others mouths savoring this shared feeling of bliss. Somehow, he went even harder and Bulma lost it. She came around him, squeezing his head and putting her cheek against his. He came in her and she felt his abs flex against her as he groaned loudly. She was laying on his chest listening to his heart beat. His was so slow compared to her hammering pulse.

His arms were around her, one hand in her hair and the other on her lower back. She looked up at him and grinned "I love you." she said. He stared down into her eyes "I know you do." He laughed while she punched his chest. He rolled over so that they were face to face and on their sides. One arm was under her neck, while his other had was rubbing her side and hip. She looked at his chest and started tracing the scars when his hand was under her chin, pulling her face up to his. He kissed her and looked into her eyes and thought to her **I love you, too.** She smiled and hugged him tight. Surely her heart would burst how happy it was. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and they drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning Bulma woke up, still being held tight by Vegeta. She watched him as he dreamed. He looked so calm, but slowly his facial features changed. He started to look upset. Bulma pushed into his head to see what he was dreaming. He was dreaming of her. In his dream, she was running from a ki blast. The ki blast hit dream Bulma and Vegeta jumped in his sleep calling out for her.

She jumped out of his head and woke him up "Vegeta! It's okay. Wake up!" she said while shaking him. He jolted up and wiped his forehead. He looked at her and exhaled loudly. "Bad dream?" she asked. He shook his head yes and grabbed her, pulling her on top of him. He started kissing her hard. She kissed back, but shortly broke off the kiss. She grabbed his face and put her forehead on his "It's okay. We're okay." She said. He hugged her tight taking deep breaths.

After a while of just cuddling he said "I'll never forget your face… when that blast hit you… you screamed out so loud…" he shook his head and closed his eyes. She hugged him tighter and said "I know… I just couldn't watch you get hurt!" she explained. He looked at her and kissed her cheek "I know." He sat up with her and stood, picking her up and walking into the bathroom. After they showered together and got dressed, Bulma looked up "So, do you want to find out more about our baby?" she asked. He seemed to consider this "Yeah, sure." He answered. She took his hand and they went to find out more about their little bundle of human and saiyan joy.

*Several months later*

Bulma was so happy. She and Vegeta had gotten married after they talked with her parents about the baby. They had a small get together and that's all. Bulma was okay with that though. She was about to pop any minute! Their baby would be here any time now. She was so impressed by Vegeta. He went to every doctor appointment with her. She even got him to take Lamaze classes with her. He absolutely hated it, but he did it for her.

They were getting along great and Bulma couldn't believe just how lucky she felt. Lately he had started training a little more and she was okay with it, although she missed him. Occasionally, the whole gang would get together at master Roshi's house and it was so much fun. Bulma had been walking a lot trying to keep a healthy pregnancy weight and trying to do some lab work. Her father didn't like her working too much, but her paper work was building up. Plus her emotions were going a little crazy, so she always wanted to be beside Vegeta, but she knew he didn't like when she was clingy.

So she was trying to keep herself busy. Later that day she met with Vegeta for lunch. He loved going out to eat, so from time to time they would pick a place to go. They had been talking about what they did that day, when Bulma wondered if he would go shopping with her. "Can we go shopping tonight?" she asked. He rolled his eyes "Woman, what could you possibly need now?!" he asked. She laughed "Oh come on Vegeta! We could have fun. What's something you want and we will do that after!" she said. He sighed annoyed and said "I just want to be left alone, woman! I'm sick of the Lamaze classes and decorating the nursery! I hate the doctor's appointments. I hate not being able to do what I want when I want anymore." He explained.

Bulma felt like she had been slapped. He didn't want to spend time with her. He didn't like hearing about the baby… he only did it to please her. Bulma coached herself to stay calm and play it cool. "Oh okay, that's cool I'll just find someone else to go." She said calmly. Vegeta looked shocked "Really?! Yes! Finally I can just be alone and focus on training!" he exclaimed. Their food showed up then and they both dug in.

After lunch Vegeta went straight to the gravity chamber and Bulma went into the kitchen pulling out her phone. "Hey master Roshi. Can we have a get together at your place tonight?" He agreed and told her to bring food. So for the next hour she called the gang and they all agreed to meet at Roshi's house at 5:00pm. It was 2:00pm now and Bulma was too excited. So she went to the store.

She bought a ton of food that was easy to cook. She grabbed snacks and even grabbed the guys some beer. She was so excited to see all her friends. She decided to get all dolled up. She bought herself a new outfit that made her and her swollen belly look cute. She loaded the groceries up into her plane and flew to Roshi's to set up. She started cooking when Chichi showed up "Bulma! Get off your feet woman! I'll cook you're about to pop!" Bulma laughed "I feel like I'm about to pop."

They laughed and hugged. Soon the whole gang was there, except for Vegeta. He hadn't even noticed she was gone yet! She felt saddened by this, but didn't let it get to her. The whole gang was there laughing and joking. Bulma was having the time of her life when it started to get dark. Chichi wondered out loud if they should leave, but Bulma quickly smacked that idea down. "Why don't we have a fire? I brought marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers! Oh and we can set up the radio out there." She suggested. Yamcha was the first to speak "That sounds good to me, we can have smore's!" he said. Krillin agreed and eventually everyone was setting up a fire pit and camping chairs.

They passed around marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers while they talked about their lives and sang along with some songs on the radio. It was now pretty dark out and the only light came from the huge fire they had going. The stars looked amazing! She was laughing at a joke Krillin told when she heard Vegeta in her head **Woman, where are you?** She was happy that he finally realized she was gone. **I'm spending time with people that actually like my company.** She knew Vegeta was sighing annoyed and probably just going to ignore her for the rest of the night, but she didn't care. She was having fun.

After a while of telling stories from their past and teasing each other, the men were starting another round of beers. All of the sudden Gohan was in front of Bulma and he said "Hey Bulma, can I touch your belly and talk to the baby?" she smiled "Of course!" Gohan leaned his head against her belly, listening and put both of his hands on each side. "Hello little baby! I'm Gohan. I hope you're comfortable in there" Everyone laughed as Gohan went on "You know you'll probably be super smart like your mom… Oh! And super strong like Mr. Vegeta! I wonder what you'll look like. You could have black hair or blue hair… maybe even a mix of both!" Gohan exclaimed.

Bulma laughed and said "Let's just hope that they get my stunning good looks! And not Vegeta's looks!" Bulma joked. "What's wrong with my looks?!" Vegeta said with a smirk. She looked over at him shocked that he had shown up. When did he get here? Everyone looked at him and back at Bulma. She laughed and said "Oh nothing… it's just that I'm better looking!" she teased.

Vegeta laughed and everyone joined in as he walked over beside her. Krillin was by the cooler and asked "Hey Vegeta, want a beer?" he surprisingly said "Yeah, thanks Krillin." As he sat down next to Bulma. He smirked and said "Surprise" She smiled at him and leaned over to give him a kiss. He returned it and joined in on the conversation while Krillin handed him a beer.

They all chatted for another hour and it was extremely late. Bulma felt a little cramped, but no matter how she moved it wouldn't go away. "I think I need to stretch out" she said. Vegeta got up and helped her get out of her chair, she struggled getting up sometimes with how big she was now. She went to stretch when another pain happened and liquid ran down her legs. She called out "Woah!" and looked down.

Everyone stared at her when she said "My water just broke…" Vegeta's mouth fell open and everyone got silent. Chichi jumped up "Ah! Let's go to the hospital! NOW!" she snapped. She ran over grabbing Bulma's arm, shoving Vegeta "If you're not going to help, move!" she led Bulma to the capsule corp plane and settled her inside. Vegeta came in and sat beside her still looking shocked. Chichi got in the driver's seat and yelled out the window "Meet us at the hospital!" Then the plane engine roared and Chichi floored it. Bulma reached over and grabbed Vegeta's hand and squeezed. He squeezed back, still staying quiet. Bulma gritted her teeth as the pain hit again. Here we go.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Here comes the baby! This chapter is a little shorter than the last few have been, but fear not! I might be able to post the next chapter tonight if I get all my work done in time, but if not tonight then I definitely will tomorrow. So just a reminder, this story ends on chapter 40. If you've been reading my story, please feel free to let me know your thoughts! All opinions matter to me. Anyways, enjoy my story (:

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

Chapter 36:

Vegeta couldn't believe this. The baby was coming! He thought about Lamaze classes. He remembered the breathing, but when was Bulma supposed to start breathing? He was sweating and it wasn't hot out. He's fought in many battles, looked death in the eye and came up with a sarcastic remark, he beat Frieza, and was going to be king of a planet, but couldn't handle his wife giving birth? They were getting close to the hospital when Bulma's contractions were getting more intense.

Chichi yelled at Vegeta "Get her phone and call the hospital tell them were almost there!" he nodded and grabbed for her phone. Bulma had the number saved in her phone so he quickly called. A woman answered asking what she could do for him "Not me, my wife! She's having the blasted baby! We're almost there!" she told him to remain calm and asked for her name "Bulma!" he shouted. The woman told him they would be ready and he hung up. Vegeta felt anxious. They arrived shortly after with an angry Chichi and a moaning Bulma.

Vegeta picked her up gently and she griped her stomach. ChiChi yelled at everyone to move out of her way as they walked into the hospital. Once inside a nurse called out "Bulma?" and brought over a wheel chair. Vegeta set her down in it and walked behind the nurse who was pushing her. Once they got into the room, Vegeta calmed a little. Bulma wasn't fully dilated yet, but was close. What did that mean?! They hooked her up to a bunch of machinery. Bulma was all sweaty and would roll over in pain every so often. Vegeta felt horrible… he wanted to help her pain, but couldn't… he felt helpless.

Chichi left the room and came back with ice chunks for Bulma to chew on. She rubbed Bulma's hair out of her face then looked at Vegeta "You have to be her support system! I'm not allowed in here anymore! Help her with her breathing!" With that she left. Vegeta walked over to Bulma's bedside and reached down for her hand. She rolled towards him and he asked "What do you need me to do?" she just panted and said "I don't know." He smirked at her and they both laughed slightly. "We're going to meet our baby…" Bulma looked at him expectantly. Vegeta smirked at her some more "You better give me a boy, woman." She laughed and then hunched over in pain.

Four hours passed of him rubbing her back where the pain was, helping her get up so she could stretch, and rubbing her forehead with a wet cool rag. How much longer would this be?! This is awful! The doctor came in and looked under the blanket asking Bulma to spread her legs. After doing whatever it was that he did he said "Okay, we're fully dilated now! Dad, you need to wash up. Mom, you just stay put and we will get your baby out soon!" with that he gave instruction to the nurse and left.

Vegeta was confused "Wash up?" the nurse looked at him and smiled "Oh come with me!" she took him to a sink and told him what to do, then allowed him back with Bulma who looked worse! Her eyes were wild with pain, her hands were squeezing the sheets and she was cursing up a storm. He walked over to her "Woman, what is wrong?" she glared at him and grabbed the front of his shirt "You! You did this to me!" she snapped. He put his arms up in the air as if to surrender "Hey! I didn't do anything you didn't want me to!" he replied.

She let go and started panting like she couldn't catch her breath, when he remembered their Lamaze class. "Bulma, relax breath like we practiced." He said. She looked shocked and then focused. She started doing the breathing pattern and he held her hand. He hated himself for it, but he sounded exactly like the Lamaze teacher did. He would compliment her breathing, encourage her, and kept talking about the baby. He hoped it would be over soon!

The doctor finally came back and announced "Okay it's time to push!" Bulma nodded her head and waited for instruction. He told her to take a deep breath in and release it while pushing out. She did so and Vegeta rubbed her head and held her hand. After a blur of yells and curses and hand squeezing for what felt like forever, finally the baby was born. "Congratulations! It's a boy!" the doctor said.

Vegeta felt… proud. How could he be proud of someone he hadn't met yet? The nurse cleaned off the baby as he cried and handed him to Vegeta. He took him and looked down at him. He stopped crying as he saw Vegeta. "Say hi to him Vegeta" Bulma said. He looked down at his son and said "Hi, boy." The little boy's big eyes looked at him with his mouth opened as he reached up and touch Vegeta's nose.

Vegeta had never felt this feeling before. He glanced over to Bulma who was waiting to see their baby… he leaned down to Bulma and gently placed their son on her chest. She looked at him and cried tears of joy "He's so beautiful!" she grabbed Vegeta's hand and pulled him onto the bed with her. He put one arm around Bulma while the other reached to touch the baby boy's cheek. They sat there looking at their little boy.

Vegeta couldn't help but wonder how they made something so perfect. He was a little prince and he couldn't wait to show him his kingdom. He would be a super saiyan! Vegeta would train him and help him become unstoppable! Bulma was getting tired, so after breast feeding their son she finally got to lay back and relax.

Vegeta held the swaddled baby, just staring at his face. He rubbed the boy's face with his finger again and saw his little boy smile a gummy smile at his touch. Vegeta smirked, proudly. The door opened and the whole group came in. All of them circled around Vegeta and his son. Chichi spoke first "Wow, what a beautiful baby boy!" Vegeta wondered how she knew his gender, but remembered the blue blanket he was swaddled in. Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Yamcha, Dr. Brief, Bunny and master Roshi came closer all letting out little gasps of admiration. Vegeta smirked… he knew his son would run circles around Goku.

Gohan asked "What's his name?" Vegeta looked over at Bulma who was smiling big "I like trunks…" Vegeta wondered what kind of name trunks was, but decided he would let her have this. After all she did just go through hell. Vegeta looked at Gohan "Trunks is his name." Everyone kept complimenting Trunks, when Chichi asked to hold him. Vegeta handed him over, feeling incredibly anxious that someone might drop him. What was wrong with him?

He used to blow up and take over planets and now he was acting like a weak human. Everyone held Trunks, until he started to cry. Once Goku handed Trunks to Vegeta, his crying stopped. Chichi and Bulma both gushed about how Trunks must "love his daddy!" Vegeta rolled his eyes, but was secretly pleased that Trunks already preferred him over Goku. Eventually everyone slowly left, leaving Vegeta to care for Trunks while Bulma got some rest.

For the next few hours, Vegeta told Trunks about planet Vegeta. He told him of the gravity and the moons. He talked about the colors and the castle. He told Trunks about King Vegeta and how much the king would like him. Vegeta felt a feeling of… fullness. Yes, being a dad and a husband made him feel weak from time to time, but it also made him feel like he was special or a part of something bigger. He stared down at his son, smiling, as little Trunks grabbed at Vegeta's fingers.


	37. Chapter 37 and 38

A/N: Hey readers, so I posted chapters 37 and 38 together. I did this because chapter 37 was basically just checking in with Bulma and was super short. So the chapter I post after these two will be chapter 39. As always I hope you enjoy and feel free to review or PM. Just to keep you all informed this story ends soon. Chapter 40 will be the last chapter. Thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

Chapter 37:

Trunks was now a few months old and Vegeta was doing so well. Sometimes when Bulma would cuddle Trunks Vegeta would say things like "Woman, you're going to make him weak! He will be a fierce warrior when I'm through with him!" but she saw Vegeta sneak into Trunks rooms every night to rub his face and check on him. Life was so well.

Bulma's mom was helping with Trunks constantly so Bulma could get some work done. She had almost caught all the way up, but really needed to talk to Goku. She was having trouble losing the baby weight and had an idea. She and Vegeta had talked about moving back to planet Vegeta and she agreed it would be best. Trunks was a prince and he needed to grow up in his kingdom. Vegeta promised her that they would come back to earth a lot.

She was nervous to go back when she was so weak. All the training she did on planet Vegeta felt wasted. She wanted to be strong for her soon to be kingdom. King Vegeta was anxious to see his grandson so Bulma couldn't stall much longer. She did have a plan though. She called Goku and asked "Hey Goku! What would you say to maybe training me?" he laughed his usual laugh "I would love to!" she smiled and continued "Well, I have to leave earth soon… so I was wondering if there was any way we could… use that time chamber up on kami's look out…" She heard him mumbling to himself thinking and finally answered "Sure Bulma, no problem. This will be great!" They decided she would meet Goku at kami's in tomorrow morning.

She was nervous… what would she tell Vegeta? She wanted to surprise him. She sighed and left her lab, going inside to start pumping breast milk for tomorrow since she would be gone all day. She asked her mom about looking after Trunks and of course she was fine with it. Bulma finally finished up pumping the bottles for tomorrow when Vegeta walked into the kitchen. He smirked at her "Why have you pumped so much?" she frowned "Well, I will be so busy tomorrow… I won't be home all day!" she tried to sound stressed and it worked.

"Really? I guess I could take a day off from training and watch Trunks… I know Gohan has been wanting to see Trunks again." Bulma smiled "That's a great idea! My mom said she can help out too though!" Vegeta nodded and Bulma's mom served dinner while talking to Trunks who was in the crib they had in the kitchen. They ate dinner and after putting Trunks to bed they finally went to sleep.

Bulma woke up extremely early the next morning at 4:00am, because Vegeta got up at about 5:00am to start training. Bulma packed some clothes along with her very own armor she made in her lab that looked like Vegeta's armor. She went to grab her phone and remembered she wouldn't need it. She looked at a sleeping Vegeta and kissed his check and off she went, only stopping to kiss Trunks as well. She showed up to Kami's look out and talked to Kami for about an hour until Goku showed up. "Alright, you ready Bulma?" she looked up at her friend and nodded "I'm ready! Let's do it!" and they walked into the chamber together.

Chapter 38:

Vegeta rolled over still slightly asleep, reaching for Bulma, but he couldn't feel her. He sat up and saw that she was gone. He looked at the alarm clock and it was only 5:00am and she was already gone. Hmm… Her work never starts this early. He shut off the baby monitor and walked into Trunks room looking down at a wide eyed Trunks.

He picked him up "Good morning fellow saiyan." He took Trunks to the kitchen and fed him after changing his diaper. Bulma's mom was cooking breakfast and it smelled good, so he decided to wait for the food in the living room. He turned the TV on wondering what he should do today. Trunks was pulling on his finger and giggling. He thought about going to see Gohan and Goku. He was thinking about how hard he would have to train to make up for today when a voice called out "Breakfast is ready!" he carried Trunks into the kitchen and set him in his crib.

Breakfast was weird without Bulma. He finished breakfast quickly and grabbed Trunks preparing to leave and head to Goku's house. He packed a few bottles, some capsules, and diapers in his gym bag, because he refused to carry a girly looking diaper bag, and headed out. As he flew, he noticed he couldn't feel Bulma at all. Usually, she would get stressed or mad at something and he would feel her emotions, but today he hadn't felt anything. He could still feel their bond though, so he knew she was okay.

Trunks laughed as Vegeta picked up speed and he smirked, Trunks loved flying, so Vegeta did a spin and Trunks laughed harder. He couldn't wait to see how strong Trunks would become. He finally arrived at Goku's and knocked on the door. Chichi answered lighting up when she saw Trunks "Oh hi Mr. handsome Trunks!" she took him from Vegeta. After talking to Trunks for a minute she asked "So are you here for Gohan? Goku left early this morning. He said something about being gone all day and took off. He also said something about not wanting to be late to meet with Bulma…" Vegeta looked up "Meet Bulma? She said she had to work all day. Gohan had asked to hang out with Trunks and I so I just thought why not bring him over."

She smiled "Well, I guess since you brought me this chunky monkey Gohan can go train with you, because let's face it… that's what you both want to do." She smiled down at Trunks some more "Huh little man! Isn't that all they do!" Trunks laughed and Vegeta rolled his eyes. As long as he gave Chichi Trunks to play with she didn't care what Gohan or Goku did.

He walked down the hall to Gohan's room and walked in seeing him practicing fighting rather than studying "Mr. Vegeta! What's up?!" Vegeta smirked at him "I came to train with you, but if you're too busy studying…" Gohan rolled his eyes "I hate studying! What did my mom say?" Vegeta answered "Well she's busy playing with Trunks and said we could train. Since your father isn't here it looks like it'll be just you and me." Gohan's fist punched the air and he yelled "YES!" Vegeta knew Gohan was fond of him, but wasn't sure why.

He knew Gohan had potential and liked training with him. Goku was too easy on him. They went outside and started to stretch, when a ki blast shot at Vegeta. He easily hit it away into the air and saw Raditz smirking at him. "Haha, Raditz I see you're in desperate need of training!" Raditz laughed "Maybe! What are you guys up to?" Gohan ran over and hugged Raditz "hi uncle Raditz! We're training while my mom cares for Trunks!" Raditz nodded and asked "Care if I join?" Gohan nodded his head excitedly "That would be awesome!"

Vegeta smirked and said "Gohan I'm sure you could teach Raditz a few things! Show him how it's done!" the two started sparring and talking about technique while Vegeta was a little worried about Bulma. Why didn't she tell me she was meeting up with Goku? Did Chichi hear him correctly? He wouldn't have cared if Bulma wanted to hang out with Goku, but why lie? Did she lie? He felt angry. He tried to push into her head. What?! Nothing is happening… but he still felt the bond.

This is weird… was she pushing him out on purpose? It's almost like she was in a bad reception area or a dead zone… That blasted woman! He would call her when he got home if she wasn't back by then. She had bought him a phone although he never used it… he mostly gave it to Trunks to play with. Another ki blast shot at Vegeta pulling him from his thoughts and he just barely dodged it "Mr. Vegeta, I think you're getting a little rusty! Maybe I should show you how it's done!" Gohan joked.

Vegeta laughed out loud at that and replied "Oh yeah? Let's see what you got kid!" and floated up to fight. Four hours later Chichi called out "Lunch is ready!" The three of them stopped fighting and bolted to the kitchen. Vegeta was staving! Raditz and Gohan teamed up on him, which was actually giving him a slight challenge, but nothing he couldn't handle. Trunks was napping on the couch surrounded by pillows. Vegeta wondered if Bulma would answer him yet… **Woman?** No answer. Ugh! Why was she ignoring him? Maybe she was just really busy.

He shook his anger away and ate the lunch Chichi made. After lunch Chichi made Gohan go back to studying and Raditz plopped down on the couch and fell asleep. Vegeta told Chichi thanks and took Trunks outside to leave. What should he do? He couldn't really train more with Trunks. He wasn't hungry so he couldn't take Trunks out to eat. He was bored… he has never been bored in his life.

He landed back at the Brief's house and decided to call his father. He went to Bulma's lab and used the control panel and shortly after king Vegeta popped up "Son! Grandson! Ah it's so nice to see you!" Trunks laughed and reached for the screen, he loved his grandpa already. Vegeta called his father usually at least twice a week and let Trunks babble at him. "Where is Bulma?" Vegeta told him of her having a busy day and about him having Trunks all day.

They talked about when they were moving to planet Vegeta. Vegeta could tell his father was anxious to get him and his son home. It was weird having the prince be away for so long. After about an hour of talking to his father, they said goodbye. He looked down at Trunks "What do you want to do?" Trunks looked confused and then pulled at Vegeta's chin. Vegeta had wanted to check out the gym that Raditz goes to. He didn't know why Raditz went there… Those weights couldn't possibly pose a challenge to a saiyan. Hmmm… Yeah we will check out that gym.

Vegeta changed into black sweats and a royal blue tee shirt that showed his shape nicely. He wanted to have the use of his arms so he grabbed the baby carrier that consisted of over the shoulder straps and hooked Trunks to his chest. He knew he had to have looked pathetic, but it would be nice to have the use of his arms. He grabbed his phone in case Trunks go fussy and decided to call Bulma.

Right after the first two rings he heard a vibration… he looked over to see that Bulma left her phone there. She would never leave her phone behind. Hmm… That's so weird. Trunks looked at him and Vegeta shrugged his shoulders at Trunks saying "I don't know, Trunks. Maybe your mom is losing her mind." And with that he headed to the gym. Trunks seemed to like being strapped to Vegeta's chest. He hadn't acted up once on the way there.

He reached the gym and gaped. It was huge. It looked like they had nice machinery, but he knew none of the weights would be heavy enough for him. But then why would Raditz come here so often? He walked inside seeing a front desk and a woman asking "Hi sir can I help you?" he smiled and said "Actually I was hoping to look around for a moment. I'm considering a membership." She smiled big and said "Go right on ahead!" he walked through double doors and into a big dome shaped room that had three tracks around the top of the room and a ton of work out areas with different machines. They even had something called tanning… hmm… he wondered what that was.

He was walking slowly around with his hand on the back of Trunks neck in a caress, when he saw a teenager struggling at a bench press. He dropped the weight on himself and couldn't move. Vegeta walked over to him quickly and lifted the bar with one hand, setting it back on the rack, while the other hand stayed on Trunks. "Why don't you have a spotter you imbecile?" Vegeta snapped. The teen looked shocked and smiled big "Oh my gosh! You're so strong! How did you lift that with one hand?!"

Vegeta smirked "I'm stronger than you average idiots!" the guy laughed "Well, you should consider entering the strong man contest here. This one guy came in and won all of the challenges!" he explained. Vegeta snickered "I have better things to do than show you weaklings how pathetic you are." He continued walking and looking around. He saw a wall that said "Strong Man Wall of Fame" and was interested to see this human.

He walked up to the pictures and was shocked to see Raditz! Vegeta laughed. So this is what that idiot does here! Vegeta couldn't believe Raditz came here acting like a human to get praise. Hmm… "Excuse me!" Vegeta shouted to a worker who was cleaning a workout machine. "Yes sir?" he nodded at the wall of fame and asked "How do I get my picture up there?" the worker smiled "Well you'll have to out lift the current champion Raditz, sir" Vegeta smirked "That'll be easy. Where do I sign up?"

The worker led him to reception where he had to fill out paper work and was then led to the middle of the room when a blonde woman asked "Sir would you like us to watch your baby for you while you compete?" he thought about this… "No, I've got it covered." His baby is a prince, he can't trust a stranger with him. He was glad he brought the capsules for Trunks.

He threw it down and a play pen appeared. He unstrapped Trunks and set him in the play pen handing him his phone. "Let's do this." He said. A group of people surrounded him as he breezed through the lifts. He beat all of the records Raditz set and finally got to pose for the wall of fame. He stood with his arms crossed and smirked. "Okay! We've got your picture. Meet us at the wall of fame, sir." Vegeta grabbed Trunks and strapped him back onto him, packing up the play pen and putting the capsule into his pocket.

He walked over to the wall when an announcer's voice filled the room "Ladies and Gentlemen! Please turn your attention to the strong man wall of fame! We need to give congratulations to our new champion, Vegeta!" applause broke out and Vegeta smirked while Trunks laughed and kicked his feet excitedly. A woman walked up and handed him a medal. He took it and held it up and everyone cheered louder.

He could get used to this. He gave the medal to Trunks who was instantly interested in it. After many goodbyes and training tips he left. Ha! He wondered what Raditz would think of that! He looked down at Trunks who had bent the medal "You're just too strong for this weakling planet huh, Trunks." He said, smirking. It was around 5:00pm and still no Bulma. Not one thought. He grabbed a bottle and fed Trunks as he walked around town. What should he do? He was hungry.

He went into a fast food place and finally decided to go home. When he arrived he was surprised that Bulma still wasn't home. He asked Mrs. Brief if Bulma had stopped by and she said no. This was so weird. He took Trunks outside and put him in his swing while he decided to practice some moves. He went through a few drills when Trunks started to cry.

He needed his diaper changed again, so he took him inside and changed his diaper. He realized it was nearly 8:00pm so he put Trunks in his pajama onesie and carried him down stairs. When will that blasted woman be back? He clicked on the TV and sat on the couch. He started watching a movie while feeding Trunks another bottle. Once Trunks finished the bottle Vegeta burped him and laid back onto the couch, kicking his shoes off and resting his feet on the coffee table.

He reached over and grabbed a blanket that was beside him, covering himself and Trunks up. Trunks nestled into his chest and sighed falling asleep. Vegeta clicked through a few more channels and found that boxing was on. He glanced at the time and it was 10:00pm. Where was that blasted woman?! He looked down at a sleeping Trunks and sighed. He continued watching boxing until eventually he fell asleep.


	38. Chapter 39

A/N: Hey readers! Sorry I waited a few days! I know that usually I post every day, but I had three exams to handle along with a huge load of homework to get through so I took a short break! But fear not, I am here to post the last two chapters. This story ends on chapter 40. I can't believe were almost done! As always feel free to contact me with questions or concerns via PM or review. Thanks for reading (:

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters.

Chapter 39:

Bulma and Goku walked out of the time chamber to a bright day. "Man! My eyes can't adjust to the light!" Bulma said. Goku laughed "I know! What a nice day." She looked over at Kami who was smiling. "You've improved so much! Great work you two!" Bulma and Goku both said "Thanks!" at the same time and laughed together. She hugged Goku "Thanks for helping me! I feel much stronger!" He smiled and hugged her back "No problem! I bet you could give Krillin a run for his money!" Goku joked. She got in her plane and Goku asked "Why don't you just fly home?" she smiled and said "I can't just leave the plane here!" he nodded and waved as he took off towards home.

She felt a pang of sadness as she watched Goku fly away, they had just lived together for a year and she felt very close to her friend. She smiled as she thought about their training. She remembered Goku explaining that ki is an energy that comes from every living thing. He told her that the most power comes from a need, not a desire. After working with Goku, she had more respect for strength. She never really understood why Vegeta was so obsessed with training, but now she got it. She missed Vegeta dearly.

Bulma couldn't wait to see Vegeta's reaction to her. She had worked so hard and Goku had taught her so much! She was in torn up armor and her hair had grown quite a bit. It was pulled back into a long pony tail. She felt good about herself. She thought she might actually be able to take Krillin at this rate! She laughed to herself. No wonder Vegeta liked training so much, she felt amazing. She finally landed at home around 7:00am.

She walked in the front door to see Vegeta feeding Trunks a bottle while watching the news. He gaped at her, looking at her from head to toe. She smirked at him "Hey, how's it going?" he didn't say anything just stared at her, mouth agape. She laughed and looked down at her torn and burnt up armor and said "I guess I need to shower" and walked up to Vegeta "I haven't seen you in so long! I've missed you!" she kissed his cheek while hugging him and then kissed Trunks. She then walked up stairs to shower. She was laughing to herself when Vegeta tried to push into her head. She shoved him out, wanting him to have to talk to her in person.

She made it into her bathroom and was about to undress when Vegeta walked in "Woman! You have a lot of explaining to do!" she smirked at him and put her hands on her hips, seductively "What do I need to explain?" he was looking up and down her body again and said "Your power level has tripled! You are so much stronger! Your hair is longer and you're armor is all torn up as if you've been in battle!" he exclaimed.

She was so happy that he noticed how different she was and smiled. "Well I was in battle." She explained. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway "Why couldn't I get in your head? And with whom did you battle?!" he asked. She smiled and pulled her hair down letting it fall around her. It was long enough to reach slightly passed her breasts. She took off the busted up armor and started removing the spandex when Vegeta gasped at her.

She looked up at him wearing only her panties and asked "What's wrong?!" pretending to be innocent. He took a few steps towards her and grabbed her hips. "You look so tone!" he said. Bulma's skin heated under his touch, for her it had been a year since he touched her. He smirked at her "You miss me or something, woman?" She giggled at him as she pressed her lips to his neck "a little." He rubbed his hands up her back saying "It was only a day, but I know I'm addictive." Her nipples rubbed against his warm cotton shirted chest and immediately hardened, Bulma wished his shirt was off. She smiled and finally let him in her head. His eyes got big when he finally saw what had happened. "It's actually been a year for me." Bulma explained.

He smirked after searching through all her thoughts and pulled her close "You never fail to surprise me, woman." He kissed her and rubbed his hands all over her tight body. She laughed through the kiss, pulling back slightly and said "Well, if I'm going to be a respected queen of a saiyan race, I need to give them a reason to respect me." He smirked while stripping down and then picked her up, setting her on the sink. His eyes looked hungrily over her body and he grabbed her hair at the nape of her neck, pulling her head back firmly, but gently at the same time. Her breath caught as she looked into his onyx eyes, excited to get a taste of her saiyan prince again. "Long live the queen" he growled as he ripped her panties to the side of her opening and slammed into her.

After spending the better half of their night savoring each other, Bulma and Vegeta were snuggled in bed. After tucking Trunks in, they had made love a few more times and Bulma knew that even though she trained hard, she was still going to be sore. They were holding each other naked, thinking about all they had been through together. Bulma knew that she would never be with another man. Her heart and soul was with Vegeta and that's how it would stay, forever. The love she felt for him was completely uncontrollable and unconditional. He had made her feel things she had never felt. Everything that happened with Frieza had made her stronger, smarter, and more mature. Vegeta coming into her life had blessed her in many ways.

Not only did he give her love, but he gave her Trunks. They had earned each other's respect and continued to fall in love with each other over and over again. Bulma now understood that life was more than materialistic things. Going through all she had gone through lifted a veil that had shrouded her perspective for too long. Now that Bulma could see life and the universe in a clear view, she knew the best decision for her family would be moving to planet Vegeta.

Vegeta looked down at her, questioningly "What did I do to deserve your love?" Bulma was shocked at his question. She stared into his eyes for a moment rubbing his cheek and he thought to her **I heard all of your thoughts… I just don't understand…** Bulma smiled at him, she knew he needed reassurance, and answered "You earned it by just being you… I love you for who and what you are. No matter what happens… I will always love you. I promise." She felt his mood lighten and his stiff body relax. He rubbed his nose on hers and kissed her passionately. For the rest of the night they thought back and forth about planet Vegeta and how excited they were to return.


	39. Chapter 40

A/N: Hey readers! So here we are, the last chapter of this story. I truthfully hope that you have sincerely enjoyed my story. I have had so much fun bringing my version of Vegeta and Bulma to life. Please let me know your thoughts on this story as a whole! I want to improve my writing, every opinion matters to me! I have had many readers ask if I plan on writing more and I do. I'm not sure when I will have another story ready for you, but eventually it will happen. I might venture into writing for different couples and I also have a few one shots in mind that I want to get around to posting. With that all being said, please enjoy as you finish Bulma and Vegeta's journey. It's been great getting feedback and support from you all! Thank you so much for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters

Chapter 40:

*Years later*

Bulma was looking over paper work, amazed at how much bigger capsule corp was growing now that she opened up and managed a new branch on planet Vegeta. She was almost done checking everything over when she heard the doors to her lab burst open with Trunks yelling "Mom! I won! I won the tournament!" he ran to her as she jumped up excitedly "Aw! Good job! I knew you would win it!" Trunks hugged Bulma, picking her up and spinning her around how happy he was. Bulma hugged him back and couldn't believe he was already a martial arts champion at the age of sixteen. He set her down and she gently touched his face "You must have gotten all your insane fighting techniques from your awesome mom!" she joked. Trunks laughed and put his arm around her while a loud "pssh" escaped Vegeta's lips at Bulma's remark.

He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and Bulma smiled as her and Trunks walked over to him. "The only thing he got from you woman was his hair!" Vegeta teased. She smirked at him and said "Trunks, why don't you take care of my light work for me" as she pointed to Vegeta. They all laughed and Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hand with her left hand while her right arm was around Trunks. They walked together to the dining hall where Vegeta senior was talking to Bra. When the three of them entered Bra ran to them quickly, reaching up at Vegeta so he would pick her up "How did it go, bubby?" she asked Trunks.

He launched into his story, giving them a play by play of his fighting, as they all sat down to have their nightly meal with Vegeta senior. She watched her family interact and grinned happily. She could tell Vegeta, who was now king, was extremely proud of Trunks. Six year old Bra was sitting on Vegeta's lap while they ate and Bulma knew Bra had her father wrapped around her little finger. She looked over at Vegeta senior who was reaching over to clasp Trunks on the shoulder saying "I'm so proud of you boy! A true saiyan warrior you are!" and she watched as Trunks smiled wide, happy to be getting praise.

As she watched her little family, she knew she had made the right choice to move here. She saw her friends and parents all the time, thanks to Goku's new trick called "instant transmission". She didn't think her life could get any better. As dinner wrapped up, Vegeta gave her a knowing look and thought **You better be ready for tonight, woman.** She winked at him and thought back **I was born ready.** He smirked as they all got up and headed off to bed. Every night they hugged their children good night and told them they loved them.

Bra always had Vegeta carry her to bed and read her a bed time story after Bulma kissed her and told her how pretty she was. As they walked up the steps to their floor, Vegeta looked over at Trunks and gave him a light affectionate punch on the arm while smirking. Trunks laughed and said "Hey old man, I'm tougher than I look!" Then Vegeta laughed and ruffled Trunks hair with his hand. Bulma's heart melted. She always had faith in Vegeta, but he really was an amazing father.

They reached their hall and they all walked into Bra's room. First Trunks kissed her head and said "Night Bra, love you!" and she'd kiss his cheek, making a loud raspberry noise, and say "Wove you more, bubby!" Bulma would kiss her and say "I love you pretty princess!" and Bra would smile a huge smile at her while saying she loved her back. What really got Bra smiling though, is when Vegeta would sit by her and pull open a small book.

Bulma and Trunks left Bra's room and walked to Trunks room next. They would chat for a few and then Bulma would go to bed, waiting for Vegeta to finish with Bra and tell Trunks goodnight. She and Trunks sat down and Bulma pushed his hair out of his face and said "I still remember the day you were born. You were so small and fragile, but now look at you. You're a strong warrior. I'm so proud of you!" she reached over and hugged him tight and kissed his cheek.

He hugged her back and said thanks to her, when she was about to leave the room he said "Mom! Dad told me all that you went through with that one alien Frieza and well I think you're the strongest mom ever!" Bulma laughed and said "Thanks, buddy! I love you more than you'll ever know!" He smiled and replied "I could say the same to you mom!" she smiled and slowly walked out of his room. She couldn't help the tears that pricked her eyes. Her soul was swimming in pure happiness. She got into her and Vegeta's room and rushed over to her closet, grabbing the sexy lingerie she had bought for special occasions.

She put it on quickly and walked over to the balcony, watching the rain fall outside the glass doors. She wanted to see what Vegeta was going to say to Trunks, so she pushed into his head and watched as Vegeta walked over and sat on Trunks bed. She could see how Trunks lit up when Vegeta walked in. Vegeta reached his hand over and put it on Trunks shoulder and said "You fought well today, son. I'm very proud of you." She watched Trunks face squish up into a big smile. "Thanks, dad!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and stood up "Don't let it go to your head, the last thing you want is that head of yours getting any bigger!" Vegeta joked. He started to leave the room when Trunks attempted to tackle him yelling "I don't have a big head, old man!" and Vegeta laughed as he and Trunks started rough housing. Bulma rolled her eyes and smiled. They would always say something sweet then have to rough house to cover up the sweetness. She pulled out of Vegeta's head and looked out at what was her and vegeta's kingdom.

Such a beautiful view. She was lost in thought when she felt hands on her hips that slowly started exploring her body. "Hello, my queen." Vegeta said in a low voice. She felt his cock quiver against her butt and smirked. "Hello, my king" She replied. He started kissing her neck and asked "Why were you staring at the rain?" she moved her head to the side, giving him a better angle on her neck "because I like the rain." She explained. He smirked and picked her up while opening the balcony doors and walking out.

She yelped playfully as the rain soaked her body and her lingerie clung to her skin. Vegeta growled as he looked at her breasts, nipples straining against the soaked satin material. He set her on the outdoor table and she immediately pulled his shirt off. Steam rose from his warm skin as the cold rain splattered onto it. She rubbed his chest and down to his pants, pulling them off, allowing his hard member to spring free. She pulled off her lingerie top, watching Vegeta's eyes widen as his hands started cupping her breasts.

They have had copious amounts of sex, but it never got old. His touch always affected her like it did the first time. She moaned as his hand slid down her soaking wet body and pulled her panties to the side, gently inserting two fingers. He kissed her deeply and slowly while he pushed her back. She was laying down, while his fingers continued their exploration of her wet and warm opening. He put his mouth on her clit and she cried out in pleasure.

He licked just the right spot in just the right way. The rain was tickling her nipples and stomach while Vegeta ate her incessantly, she built up fast. She came hard and loud, but Vegeta wasn't done. A few seconds after she climaxed, he pushed his big hard member into her, causing another whimper of pleasure to push out of her lips. She wrapped her legs around Vegeta, calling out his name as he pounded her. Before she knew what had happened, he laid her on the floor of the balcony, lifting her legs over his shoulders.

He pounded into her harder and even deeper thanks to the position they were in. She looked into his eyes and moaned his name as he watched her face with a carnal hunger. She touched his face and brought his lips to her as they both found their release. They moaned into each other's mouths calling out each other's names. Vegeta let Bulma's legs slide off of his shoulders and he hugged her to him.

He rolled over, putting her on top and she smiled wickedly. She leaned down and kissed him hard and then whispered in his ear "I love you" he rubbed his hand on her cheek and said softly "I love you, too." Shortly after he declared his love he growled "Now pleasure me, woman!" and smacked her butt. She yelped and grinned sliding his member into herself.

As she rode him and felt his hands on her and his moans ringing out, she felt complete. She knew that if she died tomorrow, she would die as the happiest woman alive. Her life turned out to be so much more gratifying than she had ever imagined. Who knew that Vegeta would give her such a beautiful family.

The end.

A/N: So, what did everyone think? Please let me know, I would love your thoughts! I'll be writing more some time, I'm just not sure when yet. Thank you for your support and reviews and for just simply reading. See you next time (:


End file.
